


Not a Mistake

by Rozene_Nobody



Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He will finally know love before marineford takes it away from him, I am basically giving more angst to Ace, Impel Down, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Reader Is Badass, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy, follows the anime sort of, labor complications, rushed ending do to losing motivation, there are some ocs of mine in here, uhh ace dies in this and that is why it is a shanks story still lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody
Summary: [Shanks x Female Reader]Life was a mistake for her. The young pirate had made many mistakes but the one people would deem the biggest one was not a mistake to her. It actually gave her life. It gave her a reason to live. It gave her a purpose and oh boy did she need it.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **This story was originally published in December 2016 on my quotev and can be found[here](https://www.quotev.com/story/8949420/Not-a-Mistake-Shanks-x-Reader/1) **
> 
> And should absolutely not be anywhere else.
> 
> IMPORTANT: 
> 
> _The main relationship is Shanks and Reader._
> 
> It is also an Ace x Reader story (But since it is following the anime/manga that will not last.)
> 
> There are other hinted romantic interests but no romance pursued.
> 
> Warnings: suggestive themes, language, violence, pregnancy- Labor complications- Reader becomes a mom- Mainly wrote this for a certain pirate to have sibling moments and for two certain pirates to have fluffy father moments- uhh I think that is it
> 
> **November 2020 Author's note:** A reminder- Yes I know this idea for the story is odd but I wrote it because I was motivated to in 2016. Because of two comments I have received stating this story is weird and heavily hinting they do not like it (first off simply do not read it let alone comment if that is the case, lol) but because of that I am smidge insecure with this story and decided to speed end it for my current readers instead of leaving is discontinued. So if any new readers read this- Know I had a whole plan for this story but decided not to pursue it so I can end it faster- At the very end of the story I explain which way I was going to go and why I chose a different way. Thank you if you do still decide to read this story! It has a very special place in my younger teen self's heart!
> 
> *Reader is in her early twenties. About ten years younger than Smoker!

Reader's Pov

  
I don’t know what took over me. The thought that someone could actually love me? The idea of the warmth of another human being? His sexy appearance and wonderful personality that I got to know through these past months? Or the alcohol and parties that made us closer?  
  
  
Either way, I love how he whispered my name. How close we are. “(Name),” He whispers again.  
  
  
The way his body radiated off warmth made me cuddle more into him. The party was once again too loud which is great. I smell the alcohol on his breath as well. It’s all I can smell and taste since I’m drinking too. I felt his lips on my cheek as he showed affection before he pulled his face back and held me close to him, his rough big hand on my tiny waist.  
  
  
His hand moved slowly across my stomach and his dancing with me got more sensual. “(Name), shall we take this to a more private place? Perhaps my ship?” His rough deep voice asks.  
  
  
I nod, totally under his control right now. He gives me a smile. The smile that I love. It’s dark out so no one notices that we slip out, that and they most likely do not care. His hand holds mine, intimately, as if we really were a couple and I love it. He leads me to his ship and helps me board it before we disappear into his large ship.  
  
  
We go through the maze of halls before we are officially in the Captain’s quarters. It’s neat and his bed is big. Just what I would expect of him surprisingly despite his personality. Once the door closed, my heartbeat grew faster and louder. This man is fully aware of the power he has over me.  
  
  
He studies me for a moment before his lips come find mine in the sweetest way possible. This is my first complete time with a man since of my current status and how it affects me with getting close to other people. This man is the first to ever accept me fully along with his crew.  
  
  
He pulls away and I smile. “I love you Shanks.”  
  
  
His face was surprised and before I knew it his lips were back on mine but this time in a feverish haze. Shanks’ movements became desperate as did mine. Before I realize it, clothes were off, the warmth between our bodies became one, and he had my heart completely in his hands.  
  
  
If only I realized how much of a sin this was and how it would affect the future of this era.


	2. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do in fact state the Devil Fruit you guys have in the next chapter, and as far as I am concerned, it is completely made up by the fandom and I have nothing to do with it, I just made some simple tweaks to it, to fit my story, that will be mentioned in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

I wake up my head throbbing. How much alcohol did I drink last night? I don’t remember but as I am about to sit up, I freeze realizing something warm is holding me tightly. I grow confused and as soon as I realize who is holding me my heart stops.

  
  
Shanks is holding me. We are both naked on his bed, in his room, on his ship. My eyes widen as the memories from last night slowly sink in and I realize what happened. Shanks and I did the deed. I must have been really drunk to let this happen. Otherwise this wouldn’t have happened! I am too cautious for this! I made a lot of mistakes to land me the position of one of the worst wanted pirates.  
  
  
Let me process this again. I made love with a fucking infamous pirate. Shanks, a fucking Yonko. So many girls would kill for this and I’m lying beside him, or on top of him regretting life. This can’t be happening. No, I can’t ever face him after this. I need to leave now to save both of us from this bad decision.  
  
  
I get up slowly and freeze when he stirs, he removes his arm from my waist to cuddle the pillow I was on. I thank whatever gods there are before I get up and quickly dress myself. I look back at him and frown to myself. I do not want to leave though. He and his crew made me feel loved. Something I haven’t experienced in a long time. Tears gather in my eyes as I go to cover him up and kiss his temple softly, my fingers running over the three scars on his eye.  
  
  
  
Before I can wake him up and make things worse on the both of us, I leave immediately. I use my Mantra Haki to disguise my presence the best I could. It works perfectly until I hit a corner and come face to face with Benn Beckman. His expression is serious as he chews on a toothpick instead of smoking a cigarette.  
  
  
“I’m the only one, besides the captain, that can still sense your presence no matter how hard you try to hide it,” He states staring through my soul.  
  
  
I don’t say anything and he sighs. “You know that he’ll come looking for you, don’t you? All this time you spent together…. It will take a toll on him if you just leave.”  
  
  
“I actually don’t know that. He can meet a better girl. Someone worthy of him. I am not worthy of him. He deserves happiness and I don’t. Besides don’t you see how a relationship between me and him is forbidden? The marines would be all over that the second they hear about it,” I say tears gathering in my eyes.  
  
  
He’s shocked at this. He has never seen me cry. Nobody has. Now Benn understands how serious this is. I continue trying to regain my emotionless self, “He is a Yonko. I am a pirate the marines wish to kill no matter what because of the monstrous power I have. The two of us together will make the marines think we’re teaming up to destroy the world or something similar. I’ve been taking a risk staying with you guys these past months and I am sorry I only now realized the danger all of us would be in. Either way I don’t want to add to the danger you guys already have. I love all of you so much but I have to go.”  
  
  
“He won’t be happy with this. You know he doesn’t give a shit what other people think either,” Benn scowls. He knows fully well I won’t change my mind now that I see the danger. I’ve been blinded by this love for a long time now. I have to fix this mistake.  
  
  
I frown. “I will. I am a mistake and he doesn’t need that kind of mistake in his life. None of you do. I really need to get going if I want to leave before he wakes up.”  
  
  
“He won’t be happy with me if I let you leave that easily….” Benn states slowly.  
  
  
He’s challenging me. I give my deadly stare and he tenses up. That’s from the power I hold. It’s frightening if I can scare the first mate of an infamous strong pirate. “Benn….. I don’t want to use my powers on you. Please let me leave.” My voice comes out deadly.  
  
  
Benn knows I mean business and he won’t admit it but he is scared of the power within me. Any sane person would be. He takes a deep breath before he finally nods and lets me pass him. Good decision. I don’t want to waste my energy.  
  
  
I practically fly off the ship from how much I want to make distance between the Red Hair Pirates and me. Once I’m on the other side of this miserable island I look for a boat and I spot one that was preparing to leave. I quickly board it with my stealth and as soon as they set sail I know it’s too late to go back.  
  
  
I will not let Shanks ruin his life by being with me. It was a mistake being with him these past few months and it was a mistake falling absolutely in love with the bastard. I made these mistakes but I am going to fix them now by leaving, no matter how much it hurts us. I’m lucky that I am in his territory, that way the marines had no clue we’ve been together. If they knew, oh god if they knew they would surely try and do something about it. He may come looking for me but he won’t find me. I’ll make sure of it.  
  
  
“I am sorry Shanks. I love you but I won’t let myself ruin your life. I love you too much. I don’t want to be the mistake that will ruin your life….” I try to comfort my idea of leaving by whispering this as I see the island drift farther and farther away.  
  
  
I have no clue where I am going to go but my goal is to seclude myself again. I can either allow these pirates, who are for sure going to die soon, go further into the Grand Line or I can start heading back and find a certain man who owes me, he can give me a lead to an island that is somewhat safe. I sigh as I close my head. I decide to let fate decide where I’m going and I fall asleep.

~*~

  
  
Once the ship is stopped I get up. The air is rather warm and it displeases me for some reason. They have passed two islands and it’s been almost a month since I left the only people who cared about me. I get up and finally reveal myself to the crew. “Who the hell are you and why are you on my ship?” The captain asks.  
  
  
I scoff. “That is quite rude. I’ve been a guest on your ship for a month, don’t worry though because I’m leaving and getting on the island.”  
  
  
“Captain, tha.. that’s!” I look at the man speaking and he stops feeling my aura.  
  
  
The captain is furious. “Who is she?!”  
  
  
I start to leave and whoever takes a step forward towards me, stops immediately. I smirk feeling that similar craving for blood. I’m stopping all his men from moving. “WHAT THE HELL BITCH?!” He shouts trying to regain control of his body.  
  
  
Finally realization sinks in and his face pales. “Oh my god. I am so sorry.”  
  
  
He is finally scared. I can feel it in his blood literally. I gulp feeling the need to quench my thirst but instead I continue to get off the ship and once I’m down on the dock, I stop using my power and head onto the island. The ship I left is quiet. I probably scarred them for life since they realized I could have killed them.  
  
  
The thought makes me smile. I sigh as I look at the crowded island. It seems pretty busy so it’s a lively island. I sigh to myself as I go start looking for a place to spend the night. It doesn’t prove to be difficult. In fact, a nice elderly lady offered me a room at her house and the only catch was that I eat dinner with her. I help her with the preparations and she proves to be extremely nice and comforting. I go to sit down at the table on her orders.  
  
  
I smile as she seems to be done making the food and sets it down on two plates. She places one of the plates in front of me. The elderly woman sits in front of me and gives me permission to eat. “Thank you!” I say before I eat.  
  
  
She nods. “Of course Dearie. I tried to teach the way of kindness to everyone I know. The only person who didn’t listen to me is my stubborn son because of him, my grandchildren are reluctant in showing others kindness.”  
  
  
“I wish I could take a page out of your book,” I murmur as I let out a sigh.  
  
  
She smiles. “You can anytime dear. It’s never too late to show kindness to others. Especially those who desperately need it.”  
  
  
Before I can reply to the wise woman, the door to her house opens an in comes two marines. They both stop and stare at the lady before me and then back at her. One of them pulls out Wanted posters while the other lectures the lady, “Grandma! You can’t show hospitality to pirates! Dad is going to kill us! Besides, do you know who that is?”  
  
  
“Yes, I do in fact this here is (Name). She is a bright young lady! As long as she is under my roof she is going to be treated respectfully!” The lady states glaring at them.  
  
  
Finally the other marine finds my Wanted poster, nods at the other marine to get backup, and shows it to his grandma. “This is why you can’t do that! She’ll kill you!”  
  
  
The old lady gets her glasses out and reads the Wanted poster. I know what is says by heart. Wanted Dead or Alive “Blood Demon” for 400,000,000 beli. I’m one of the monster pirates because of my bounty. I was forced to do one thing that costed me my life. I sigh as I finish the food I was given. The grandma is still being completely nice and that’s what kills me.  
  
  
Soon enough, right as I’m done marines are surrounding the poor woman’s house. “Get out of my grandma’s house right now,” The marine who stayed demands.  
  
  
I do as he says after I thank her for everything. Once outside, I see almost a hundred marines and they all seem worried that they don’t have enough backup. I know they don’t have enough. I smirk but quickly hide it. My fingers twitch at the fight I know I’ll win. However, I look back and in the door way the old lady actually looks concerned for my safety.  
  
  
I don’t know why but I decide to not do anything now. I don’t want to hurt anyone right now. Maybe when I’m back on sea. “Do not dare make a move,” A strict voice orders the marines.  
  
  
I recognize it and smile once I see an old comrade… or enemy. Smoker comes over on alert but seems to be happy yet shocked to see me as well. “You’re not going to fight back?” He whispers lowly.  
  
  
“I don’t feel like fighting at all today. I’m actually really tired. If I play along nicely, will you fulfill your debt?” I smile making him grunt.  
  
  
He scowls. “Only if you play nicely. Turn around and let me put these Sea Stone cuffs on you.”  
  
  
I do as he says but can’t help to tease him, “Awe, are you scared of lil ole’ me?”  
  
  
He puts them on harshly because of that comment. “Continue being nice and I’ll help you out of the ship.”  
  
  
Smoker then leads me out of the town with his men and the Island’s marines behind us. Once I’m on the ship, one of the marines finally have the balls to ask something, “What are we going to do to her?”  
  
  
One of the commanders hits the marine’s head and growls, “Dumbass. Ignore him Smoker-san. He is new. I will send word to the higher ups that you have contained the “Blood Demon” and that you will be on your way to Impel Down.”  
  
  
Smoker nods and the marines that belong to him get on the ship and they start preparing to leave. Impel Down? That actually sounds pleasant than the lonely road that I am familiar with. Instead of putting me down in the cells, Smoker leads me to his room on the ship and takes the handcuffs off my wrists. I thank him feeling better now that they’re off.  
  
  
He sighs as he closes the door and sits down. “Now tell me (Name), why are you showing mercy on us? You could’ve killed all of us back there yet you refused? It doesn’t make quite sense.”  
  
  
I laugh lightly. “You’re the only one who knows it truly too. I didn’t kill anyone because…. To be honest I don’t know. Maybe that old lady I met did something to me? Either way how long will we have together before I need to make my great escape?”  
  
  
“Impel Down is far off. I’m not in a rush either. We’ll stop by a lot of islands on the way. So probably a few months unless a higher up becomes impatient and decides to come find us. In a day at most everyone is going to be shocked since I bet they’re printing newspapers right now about your arrest,” Smoker says as he lights a cigar.  
  
  
I nod frowning at the thought of a certain pirate hearing about this. He’ll try and come get me then. I sigh. “Well we have until then my friend. Smoker…. I’m glad I know you.”  
  
  
Smoker looks at me as if I just died or something before rolling his eyes and grunting out, “I’m glad I know you too, kid.”


	3. "I don't know what to do."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader thinks back to the past when she first obtained her devil powers and how she met Smoker.
> 
> She comes to a realization that she's pregnant.

_The air felt too thick. It made me sick to my stomach. I hear their sick laughter as one of them kicks me again. If only I had the power to get out of this situation. “Don’t beat her up too bad or else her brother will want revenge as well for taking her,” The captain says._

_I scoff. He’s going to want revenge anyway. I don’t understand how they know that we’re related but they know and one thing is for sure. No one touches his sister and gets away with it, but I doubt he’ll come. We haven’t talked since we were younger. I whimper at the thought. We went our separate ways after our mother died. My chances are slim in getting away alive, but I’m okay with that._

_My head flies the other way as I felt a sharp pain in my mouth. One of the assholes just kicked me in my face. I remind myself, I have been through worse. This may seem like hell right now but nothing will compare to the first event of when I discovered pure hatred. I let out a shaky sigh, blood coming out of my mouth until I hear a gruff angry voice. “Disgusting pirates, holding another hostage?” The man asks._

_I don’t have the energy to look to see who it is. “C-Captain, that’s a marine!” One of the low life pirates spout out._

_“No shit. Its fine, he looks like a new one,” The captain states before stepping on my stomach._

_I cough up more blood. I have a few broken ribs from the earlier beating and the bastard knew it. Immediately, the weight it lifted off of me and all the pirates are held together in a smoke form. I’m picked up easily by the man who has smoke coming off of him now. A Devil Fruit?_

_He sighs as he examines me, “You’re not a pirate? You’re just a child.”_

_The said male seemed to be ten years older than me. I am a child still. I’m in my preteens. He sighs as he glares at the pirates in the air. He sighs and sits down with me in his lap since my injuries seem serious._

_“My name is Smoker. I am a Sergeant under the Marines,” He states out of nowhere._

_I don’t reply for a good while and when I do he seems to be happy that I do. “(Name) (Last Name).”_

_He nods and soon the backup arrives. However when it does, I get chills from Smoker’s commander. He stares me down and after a while takes me from Smoker. “We’ll have her treated on the ship,” He states._

_Smoker was about to protest but the creepy commander gives him a look. He nods and the older man carries me aboard the ship. He goes to his room and calls for the ship doctor. Once they fix me up, I’m ordered to bed rest. The commander smiles at this and once he’s sure we’re alone his aura goes serious._

_“Do you believe in fate?” He asks._

_I don’t answer._

_“I for one do. You see I met this fortune teller a year back. At first I was skeptical because she seemed to be laughing at me. She seemed to know something that she didn’t tell me but she did tell me to keep the valuable possession I have if I wish to rule this world. She told me I would meet a young girl who needs to eat my prized possession and she will become queen of the world while, I, the king. She described the girl to have the most beautiful eyes. They looked like (eye color) gems and her hair was to be the most luscious (hair color) locks. I see that I found my queen,” The creep states._

_He reaches into his coat as I remain emotionless. Only feeling the deep hatred I have for mankind. Men are disgusting. No not just men. People are disgusting creatures. They’re cruel and greedy. He pulls out a box and a key from his pocket. Immediately, I hear yelling across the ship and running towards the room we are in._

_“Shit. They must know I have it!” He mutters as he unlocks the box._

_In it was a deep blood red fruit. He smiles. “Don’t worry Darling. I have connections to the higher ups. They can’t dare to harm us. If they do they’ll be executed.”_

_He picks up the fruit delicately and leads it to my mouth. I refuse to open my mouth which infuriates him. “Open up.” He demands._

_Again I refuse and flip him off. This apparently crossed the line for him because he rips open my mouth with one hand causing my mouth to bleed at the corners and he forces me to eat the fruit. If it had a flavor it would have tasted like death._

_As soon as he is pleased that I ate all of it, the door is busted down. “Commander, you are under arrest for having possession of a Devil Fruit that the higher ups find highly dangerous. Give it to us and you won’t have a problem.”_

_The man laughs as he hugs me close to him. There are tears in my eyes, blurring my vision, from the pain he inflicted on me and the fruit he made me eat. “Sorry but you won’t do anything to me. My father will kill you guys and I’m afraid to say this darling girl ate it,” The commander states._

_They all gasp and then one of them continues, “We have direct orders from your father to kill you if you didn’t obey. Now we’ll have to kill the girl as well.”_

_I can’t allow that. I have to see his smile one more time. That’s my wish before I die. I need to see his smile one more time. Angry tears rush down my face as I can no longer control myself. I want all of them to suffer like I have the past few years._

_A sob leaves my chest as I suddenly feel the odd urge to see red. I glare at the man who had harm me in the last hour. I want him to kill himself. To my surprise he picks up his gun and aims it at his head. His arm is shaky as he tries to fight back. He quickly looks at me._

_“D-Darling, what are you doing? You can’t do this! I own you!” Before he can say anything more his brains were blown out everywhere._

_I am satisfied to see the red that splattered on the wall. I’m satisfied that the creep is dead. “S-Shit. We have a new situation. Call headquarters immediately and tell them the girl ate the fruit and is on a rampage!”_

_Someone left to go do what they were told and I’m hurt. I don’t want to hurt anyone. “Kill her!” They yell out. Before they can even step a foot inside, all of them freeze and look shocked._

_I’m shocked as well at this new found power that seems to be driven out completely by hatred and despair. I frown as I realize I’m not even satisfied anymore. I want to see more red. I want to feel the blood on my skin. I can control them all. I’m finally in control._

_They all grab a sword and gun and I make them aim it at each other. They are all crying and screaming, some of them muttering out apologies, before I make more blood appear and stain the wooden floors and my clothes. I smile as all of them are dead. Actually no, not all. That guy left to call the headquarters._

_I get up still injured and limp my way out of the halls. Once I’m out of the ship and on deck I see the guy explaining everything to Smoker. I frown when I see him. I’m upset now. The guy stops talking and looks at Smoker with a worried gaze. I don’t do anything as I just want him dead. I don’t think I did anything anyway._

_He just drops dead, blood pouring out of his body from an unseen wound. I don’t know what I did but it terrifies me. Smoker is left staring at me shocked. He goes to grab a weapon and I don’t make a move. Instead I sit down as he comes up to me._

_“What’s wrong with me?” I ask softly, my voice breaking._

_He is beyond pissed that I killed most of his comrades but the fact that I’m still a child that didn’t ask for any of this overcomes his conscious. He hesitates before he drops the weapon. He stares down at me, “You ate a dangerous fruit. One that the marines have been out on the search for years. The Chi-Chi no mi devil fruit (blood blood fruit).”_

_“I-Is that why I’m so thirsty? I feel so unsatisfied. I want to see more red… Is that how I controlled them?” I ask, sobbing._

_He nods feeling pity on me. He takes a deep breath before lighting a cigar. “You’re a pirate now. That man you killed called headquarters. They’re going to set a bounty on you unless I capture you.”_

_I tense up but just nod. He looks at me confused. “Aren’t you going to run?”_

_“No. From what I just did I’m pretty sure I can kill you without any effort,” I state giving him a smile._

_The smile sent chills down his spine. He looks uncomfortable. I get up and look at a boat that seemed to be ready to set sail on the ocean. It was an escape boat I realize. “Well, I am going to leave.” I sigh feeling emotionless again._

_He scowls. “Aren’t you going to kill me?”_

_“No. You were the first person to show kindness to me in years. I appreciate that so thank you. I guess you can say I’m sparing your life. Besides I have a wish I need to accomplish before I accept my fate and let the marines kill me,” I say softly._

_Smoker’s eyes widen at my answer. He doesn’t say anything as I board the smaller ship. I leave but look back at the marine who watches me leave. He mouths something to me. “I owe you.”_

_~*~_

I wake up from a harsh push on my shoulder. “The Commander wishes to see you.”

I nod before I shake my head getting rid of the dream I had. The two marines give me dirty looks. One whispers to the other, “I don’t get why we have to treat her like a guest. She’s the devil.”

I wince at that but don’t show it. They leave and I take a glance at the newspaper that was printed out a month ago. It says _The “Blood Demon” was captured by the marines yesterday. She is being taken to Impel Down. Finally, this evil monster is going to be put away for good!_ Yeah whoever wrote this, definitely had a grudge against me for some reason. I sigh as I realize it’s been over two months since that one night with Shanks. I shiver at the thought.

I leave the guest bedroom that was meant for a higher up if they stay on the ship. I go on deck and see that there is an island. We’ll be anchoring soon then. I frown as I go to Smoker’s office. I knock before I hear a come in. Of course he’s smoking like five fucking cigars.

I sigh as I close the door and sit down. “What did you want? You woke me up.”

“I’ve just been thinking. To the first time we met and the events that took after…. You told me you had a wish you wanted to complete before you accepted your fate to death. It’s none of my business but I was just curious to what it was,” He states getting down to business.

I sigh. “Lucky for you, I had a dream about that too. Might as well tell you. You’re actually the closest thing I have to a friend.”

He seems shocked at this but I pass it off. I smile sadly as I speak, “My wish was to see my brother’s smile for the last time. I just want to see him. His smile can make anyone happy.”

“Your brother? I wasn’t aware you had a brother,” He says looking at me as if he was bored, but he really is interested.

I smile. “I do.~ But I’m not telling you anymore. I’ll give you a hint though. If the marines found out who he was, my bounty would probably go up even more.”

“He’s that dangerous?” He says now showing his interest.

I nod my head before I feel a lurching feeling in my stomach. I grow confused making Smoker worried. He puts out his cigars which surprise me. “Are you okay (Name)?” He asks his eyes narrowed.

The feeling gets worse as the nausea hits me like a train. I get up rather fast and open his large window before practically throwing half my body over it and puking out whatever was in my stomach into the ocean.

Smoker holds me by the waist to ensure I don’t fall over board and one of his hands go to hold my hair back. Once I’m done and was just gagging, Smoker pulls me back so I can stand. I shakily let out a breath as a tears fill my eyes. This nausea only proves something I was concerned about for a while.

I look at Smoker. “I don’t know what to do. I’m pregnant.”

He shows genuine surprise. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the fruit Chi-Chi no mi Devil Fruit is a completely made up fruit by the fandom. It in no way belongs to me but I have changed the ability from how the fandom puts it to something different. I see the Blood fruit as something from Avatar with Blood bending and I really liked that idea so I stuck with it. This is a highly dangerous fruit since it is like blood bending, which is why the Reader's bounty is so high just from eating the fruit (and murdering everyone but Smoker on the ship)


	4. Tattoo

Smoker just stares at me. I can’t bring myself to look at him. He’s the closest thing I have to a friend. I probably already disappointed him. He sighs and sits back down. He motions for me to do the same. I do.

“Who’s the father?” He asks softly.

I bite my lip. “I can’t tell you or anyone that. Bad things will happen if I do.”

He scowls and asks, “It’s an infamous pirate then, isn’t it?”

I nod. “You know what the marines will do if they find out. They’ll try and kill me before the baby is born or the baby afterwards. God, I feel so stupid!”

I’m on the verge of crying. He frowns as he states, “We have to get you off this ship fast then. The real reason why I called you to my office is because I got a call from Sengoku. He wants to meet you face to face, which is highly odd coming from him.”

“No. I can’t meet him then. He’s the leader of the Marines. If he find out about this baby it’s all over for me. He doesn’t care if it is innocent. He’ll want it dead just because I’m the mother and oh god if he finds out about the father. Smoker. I don’t know what to do,” I say obviously distraught for the first time in years.

He sighs. “I know. I understand fully since I work for them. I’ll help you the best I can. At least now you have another reason to keep living after you fulfill your wish. I would be disappointed to see you give up so easily kid.”

I look up at him confused. I haven’t thought about it that way. Now that he has brought it up, I won’t see it any other way. He is right of course. “I’ll give you a boat. There is another island up west, but you can go anywhere and be careful. Just don’t get caught again,” He states.

He sighs and gives me a nod, giving me permission to get ready to leave. Really I have nothing so I wait as he gets food and clothes ready for me. We’re on the Grand Line so it’s going to be boring as fuck for me. I sigh, they’re going to be docking at the harbor soon so this is actually a brilliant time to escape because they won’t be able to come after me since I’ll be long gone by the time Smoker reveals to them that I had escaped.

He sets everything in place. “Are you going to be okay by yourself?”

I nod and he sighs. “You know how to find me if you ever need help. Okay? That offer doesn’t just go to anyone either.”

I smile. “I know Smoker-san. Thank you. For everything.”

I lean up on my tippy toes and give him a kiss on the cheek. I giggle as he seems flustered for the first time but he quickly regains his composure. He nods and I get in the ship quickly so his subordinates don’t end up questioning him. I steer the boat and eventually after I’m out of eyesight I let the boat flow by itself.

After all I have nothing to worry about. I’m in my early twenties. I’ve been sailing since I was young and it was difficult after I ate that Devil Fruit. I did however learn how to use Haki so the Sea Monsters didn’t mess with me.

I’m practically very powerful. I could be a Yonko if I actually wanted to show how powerful I was but I have no desire for that. I sigh as I look at the food and then at my belly. I’m clueless. If Shanks ever found out he would kill me then of course resurrect me but this child is his. He would be so hurt.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

~*~

I hear a creak on the small ship. There is still cargo underneath and a place to sleep so I frown. Of course someone snuck on. I didn’t realize it sooner. I’ve been on the ship for about a week. I sigh as I pretend to sleep and let the intruders think that they can kill me.

As soon as they are by me and I can feel their weapons getting ready to strike I sigh and look up at their now frozen bodies. Their eyes wide with fear. “Did you honestly think I didn’t know that you were on the ship? You’re stupid if you think you could ever kill me or injure me. Now why aren’t back with your little old commander?”

“He ain’t our commander! He was never a leader if he let someone like you leave like that. We’re the only ones who know. I still believe in Smoker-san though. There is just no way had he let you roam free without a logical reason behind it. Besides, after that stunt of you being able to escape he’s going to be sent to Loguetown.” One of them practically confesses everything. I sigh.

“We also know about the baby.”

I glare at them and defend Smoker, “And how do you know about that? Besides your commander owed me big time.”

“Your morning sickness. It’s not that hard to tell.” One spits out.

So that was on me. I sigh feeling slightly vulnerable. I guess that means I have to kill them. Ha as if there is any other option. I don’t say anything as I watch them fall to the ground and blood seep from their bodies. I kneel down and dip my finger in the blood before I lick it.

That was one thing I hated about the Devil Fruit. I literally crave blood when I use it. The metallic taste fills my mouth as I hear a voice and a clink against my wrist. “Gross.” I am puzzled. Before I can react they use their brute strength to break my leg so I don’t run. I don’t show how much pain I am in as I am stabbed in the arm.

I look at the person and see it’s a bounty hunter. They used Sea stone handcuffs to cuff one of my wrist. They quickly throw the key into the ocean. I roll my eyes. “How long have you been on the ship?”

“Just a moment ago actually. It’s nice to meet the famous “Blood Demon”. I now understand why they call you that.” The man says casually.

I scowl. “Well if you got here and eavesdropped I’m afraid I can’t let you live either.”

I don’t do anything but allow my Conqueror's Haki to affect the man. This haki is the one I am most proud of since you can’t gain it through training. It’s more like you’re chosen for it. I am just not fully aware on how to use it. “What?! Impossible! Sea Stone is supposed to make you weak!” The man says as he starts to wobble from feeling dizzy.

I smirk. “Did you not hear the part of my name? The demon part. Honestly, be more prepared next time.”

The man then passes out. I let out a frown as I do in fact feel hella weak. I got lucky I acted sooner and refused to let him see my weak side. I quickly slice his throat with a knife as I then can’t stand. Sea stone is strong on me. I just try not to show it.

Now that I’m by myself I can show it. I sigh as I try to use the knife to pick at the handcuffs but it doesn’t work. Well, this isn’t good.

~*~

I feel a cold hand touch my face. It feels nice. My eyes slowly open and my vision is blurry as I see a freckled face man. His hair is black and he seems to be relieved that I opened my eyes. “You’re going to be okay. We can help you.” He whispers.

He picks me up as he calls out, “Pops! It’s a girl!”

I feel a big breeze, indicating he jumped onto a bigger ship, and it feels wonderful. “A girl?” Someone asks. There are more voices and they all sound clear, now. I pick my head up only for it to fall back on the man’s bare chest.

“Yeah, she has a high fever. It doesn’t look she has eaten in weeks. She also has Sea Stone handcuffs on her? There were dead marines in the ship and one dead bounty hunter,” The man holding me states as he finally catches sight of them from the new boat.

I lift my eyes again and come in contact with his eyes. I try to push him away but fail. He tries to calm me down but I look around alarmed now that is until I see familiar yellow hair. My eyes widen as I reach out to them, my voice weak. “M-Marco….” I pass out.

~*~

When I wake up, I feel a lot better. I sit up slowly and see that I’m in an infirmary. It has a shit ton of beds. I grow confused. What happened? Immediately someone comes up to me. It was a cute girl with black hair and gorgeous pink eyes.

She offers me a kind smile, “Hello there Darling. I am Sakura and I was assigned to be your doctor. It’s nice to see you awake!” (This is what my darling Sakura looks like in my mind: [Sakura 1](http://s9.favim.com/610/131025/anime-girl-art-beautiful-cute-Favim.com-1014221.jpg) [Sakura 2](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/22/be/52/22be5214d2e9992b58e49ec8321d2858.jpg) [Sakura 3](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/31/c5/21/31c521dd5df8965ae00f43dc3c8f72e4.jpg) )

“How long was I out? Where am I?” I ask.

She smiles and sits down on my bed. “You were out for two days after our Second Commander Ace noticed your tiny ship floating in our direction. The ship is gone. You are on Whitebeard’s ship.”

WHITERBEARD’S SHIP?! I scream internally. Of all pirates I have to be on a Yonko’s ship. Sakura laughs at my reaction. She then moves my hair and lifts up a bandage on my neck, “Sorry Darling, I’m just checking to make sure your tattoo is in good shape.”

“Tattoo?!” I ask alarmed.

She nods. “Yeah, your brother requested that we tattoo our father’s symbol on you, of course with Dad’s permission. He was so concerned and upset to see you in that shape all weak and beat up that he wanted to protect you with the symbol. Now anyone who sees it will think twice, though they should already do that seeing who you are.”

I can’t be mad now. Especially if Marco wanted it on me to protect me. She is really fucking friendly and talkative. I frown and ask, “Marco?”

I wasn’t dreaming then. She nods. “Yeah Marco. Do you want to go see him?”

I nod immediately just wanting to see my brother. Well half-brother. Either way I get up immediately and she helps me since I have a cast on my leg. As soon as we’re outside, I take note that it’s lively. Whitebeard; I have the privilege to meet the world’s strongest man.

I sigh but bite my lip as soon as I see my brother’s pineapple shaped hair. I push Sakura lightly and she accepts it and I zoom the best I could into his warm arms. It takes him by surprise but as soon as he realizes that it’s me he holds me tightly.

“M-Marco!” I cry.

I’m sobbing like there is no tomorrow and he laughs. “It is okay (Name). I’m here and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Everyone grows quiet as I hold onto my brother. They let us have our moment in peace until I feel better. I look up at him, my eyes bloodshot red now and my nose drippy. He laughs at my appearance and tucks my hair behind my ear.

“Feeling better?” He asks as he kisses my forehead.

I nod and he then gets serious. “Good. Now I need you to meet Pop’s. Whitebeard. He took me in when no one else would. He’s my father. You know we both had shitty fathers so Whitebeard has a proposal for you after he gets to know you better.”

I nod as he picks me up and carries me over to the main deck, where Whitebeard is. Everyone who watched the scene follows us, curious on this whole thing. They all look welcoming though. Once I see the large man I gulp feeling nervous for once.

He stops talking to the man who I think saved me and looks at me with amusement in his eyes. “Old man, this is my baby sister, (Name). (Name), this is Edward Newgate, Whitebeard,” Marco states introducing us.

Whitebeard doesn’t say anything for moment and when he does he looks at one of his crewmen and speaks clearly, “Get the girl a chair so she can sit.”

Immediately, a chair is brought to me. Marco sets me carefully on it and holds my hand as he stands beside me. I finally have the courage to speak, “It is a pleasure to meet you Sir. Thank you for taking care of me.”

I bow my head and wait for permission to lift it. Instead I get laughter which makes me surprised. “No need to be formal girl! It’s a pleasure to have the “Blood Demon” on our ship. You seem highly talented from the dead bodies we found you with. You know you really caused trouble for the marines,” He says with laughter.

“I did?” I ask confused not remembering anything.

He nods and someone brings me a newspaper. It was from a few weeks ago. So I think this is the third month of my pregnancy? I sigh as I ignore that and read the paper: _The “Blood Demon” has escaped the marines! The marines are highly upset and will do anything to get her back in their hands! No dangerous pirate like her deserves to live._

“Ouch.” I mutter as I finish reading it.

Whitebeard laughs. “I think it’s incredible that you are under their skin that much that they feel the need to say such negative things and actually publish it! Now let’s get serious. You were on the marine’s ship with serious injuries and no food left. You are a highly wanted pirate but so is most of my crew. Your brother wants you to be safe and I find you highly interesting. Become my daughter! What do you say?”

I look at him shocked. He wants me to join his crew?! “Are you sure you want me of all people to join? I ate the Chi-Chi no mi Fruit. You won’t be scared of me? You don’t know the things I’ve done. All those people who hate me,” I mutter feeling scared.

He frowns. “Of course I’m sure my child. If I didn’t want you in my crew, I wouldn’t have agreed to let them tattoo my symbol on you. With us you’ll have a family who don’t care about the things you’ve done. You’ll travel the sea as a free person under my name!”

My immediate thought was no. I don’t want any misfortune brought upon them but then I feel something. Hope maybe? Marco squeezes my hand and gives me a look. He truly seems happy here. I smile, tears gathering in my eyes. “Yes, I’ll be your daughter!” I state, as I go with my gut feeling.

Everyone then starts to cheer! Whitebeard smiles, “Let’s get this party started to honor our newest crew member! Get the food and booze ready! Tonight we’ll party!”

Immediately the crowd disperses to get the party ready. I smile lightly. They are all excited about this. “Yo, are you really Marco’s sister?!” A man with bouncy hair asks getting close. A few others gathered around as well.

Marco scowls. “Hold up let me introduce everybody here. (Name), the man who saved you and with the goofy ass grin is Ace. He’s the Second Division Commander. The Fourth is Thatch, the idiot who doesn’t believe me. Haruta, right there is the Twelfth Division Commander. Oh and the cross-dresser right there is the Sixteenth Division Commander.”

“How many do you guys have and who’s the first?” I ask puzzled. I should know that, for that is common sense for a pirate but no, I just keep a lookout on the highest possible threats. There are too many big named people here that it’s ridiculous. I do know for a fact that Marco is the first mate and that’s how I’ve been able to know that he’s alive and well, I just couldn’t find this crew or maybe I postponed it.

Ace speaks up, “Just sixteen! We all command a hundred crew members. And the answer to your first question-“

Ace is cut off by Thatch, “Marco. You’re darling brother is the first mate which makes him the first commander and also means you’ll be put under his protection I mean division.”

“WHAT?! MARCO IS ACTUALLY COOL!” I shout while giving him a stare down.

Everyone laughs at my outburst while Marco frowns. “I’m always cool though because I’m your big brother.”

“Okay back to my question, you really are related?!” Thatch asks getting close to me.

I smile. “Yeah, Marco’s my half-brother! We had the same mom.”

“So I can safely assume he gets his pineapple hair from his dad then,” Thatch laughs.

I laugh. “Yes, you can safely assume that!”

Before we can say anymore Sakura comes by and scowls at the others. “Sorry to interrupt you guys but my patient needs her rest. Marco please follow me and carry her.”

He obeys while the group says ‘awe’ for me having to leave. I smile. They actually like me. The second group of pirates who are willing to accept me for who I am. I snuggle into Marco because I feel tired and I close my eyes. I’m drifting off to sleep when I’m set on the bed.

“You really love her don’t you?” Sakura asks.

Marco smiles and kisses my forehead. “Of course I do. She’s my baby sister. I love her with all my heart. I haven’t felt this happy since I joined the crew.”

“I see. She’s lucky to have you as her brother. Now can we go out into the hall? I need to tell you something very serious. We’ll wake her up when the food is done and everyone is ready to party.”

I hear the door close and I fall fully asleep.


	5. We are Family

I’m woken up gently by Ace. I groan and he smiles. “Come on sleepy head! Everyone is excited for your party and we can’t start it without the guest of honor!”

I groan again and lift my hands up towards him so he can carry me. He laughs and does. I’m surprised to see that the ship is crowded and everyone has plates ready and booze. Ace sets me down before passes out?! Thatch laughs. “Just ignore him, he has narcolepsy.”

I laugh as well before I realize that rings a bell. I sigh as someone hands me a plate of food and some booze. It all looks so good until I get a whiff of the meat. I don’t know why but that triggered my nausea. I held back the gagging as much as I could.

“Cheers to your new sister and my new daughter!” Whitebeard says as he starts to chug his drink.

Everyone does as well but they stop when I don’t. “What’s wrong? This is a party! It’s your party! You should be drinking too!” Thatch states smiling.

I smile. “Sorry but I’m afraid I cannot drink.”

I finally catch Marco’s eye and he seems upset. I frown as Whitebeard says, “Come on my child! Drink while you can!”

I smile again as the others give me a confused look and were about to argue. I sigh and decide to say it. “I cannot drink because I am pregnant.”

All of their eyes bulge out of their heads except for Sakura, Marco, and Whitebeard’s. Whitebeard laughs. “I see! Then we must all drink for her and her child instead! My grandchild! Go crazy my children!”

They all do and I laugh and start to eat despite my nausea. It is all good. Everyone is having a good time and Ace and Thatch are able to make me dance. Something I have never done, except with the Red Hair Pirates. Once people start to pass out that was when Marco comes and gets me. He seems upset.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant? I got it from Sakura before your party started,” He states sounding irritated.

I look at him completely serious. “I have no idea what I’m doing ever since I found out. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to overreact. I didn’t want you to ask about the father because that question will kill me. I just want to treasure everything while I still can.”

He pulls me into a hug. “I don’t care about the father or anything else. You’re family and you’re going to give me a niece or a nephew. You’re family to all of us. This is joyous to us! You’re going to make Pops a Grandpa something we haven’t experienced!”

I smile as he says, “Well you must be pretty tired. You can sleep in my room. The others will pester me if they’re still up so it will be all yours tonight. I can send in Sakura so you can take a bath and you can wear anything of mine.”

He guides me to his room and leaves. There’s the serious side of Marco I’ve always known. I’m just glad that they accepted it. Within minutes Sakura comes in and guides me to Marco’s bathroom.

“He gets his own bathroom?!” I ask astonished.

She giggles. “Yes. Since he is the first mate he gets his own bathroom and one of the largest rooms. Really it’s normal for the Whitebeard crew. We all get spoiled in some way or another by Pops.”

I nod showing I understand as she runs the water. Once it’s close to full I get in. “So when did you find out I was pregnant?” I ask.

She states, “As soon as they brought you into the infirmary. Only me and a few other doctors noticed as well but didn’t say anything since the baby is too tiny to be hurt. It seems like you did your best to stay hydrated and well fed just for it too, which was my only concern for it. Do you know how far along you are?”

She starts to help wash me since I’m still recovering from my injuries. I press my lips together in a thin line and frown. “I think I am three months but I’m not completely sure?”

Sakura smiles and takes a look at my belly. It’s like a tiny bump, practically nonexistent. She then nods and continues to help me. “Three months looks about right. You’re barely showing. When your leg is all healed up we’ll check out the baby.”

I nod and once I’m done and fully clean she helps me out of the tub and I dry myself off. I lean onto the wall as she helps dress me. Once that’s done with she laughs. “You’re so cute!”

I blush slightly. Marco’s clothes are too big on me. I laugh as well. “Well I’m going back to get one more drink before I turn in. Marco should be here soon to check on you….” She pauses then gives me a sincere smile, “Welcome to the family (Name).”

Sakura then leaves and I smile. I feel happy I think. I look around Marco’s room and see that it is really clean. I smile as I climb into his large bed. It’s soft and makes me sleepy right away. Within minutes I am passed out.

~*~

“Shut up you’re going to wake them up!” A voice snaps.

Then there’s a sigh. “You’re the one who’s being loud.”

“Did you get a picture? This is sibling love right here!” A girly voice states.

“Yeah, yeah we got it! I’m the most serious one out of those two and obviously the fashionable one!”

I slowly sit up and look at the intruders. It’s Ace, Thatch, Sakura, and Izo. I am puzzled. I yawn and rub at my eyes, “What are you guys doing? You woke me up.”

“Oh my god she’s so cute!” Sakura states.

I frown and stare at them. They all have blushes on their faces. What did I do? I shake my head and look at the Marco who was sleeping beside me. Apparently he was cuddling me. I then grow angry and whisper, “Wake him up, I will gut all of you in your sleep.”

“Oh. She’s apparently over-protective. Which is hot.” Thatch states before he sends me a wink.

Marco groans. “Stop hitting on my sister.”

He then sits up and glares at the four intruders as well. Ace sweat drops before he laughs. “Oh yeah. Marco, Pop wants to see you along with (Name). That’s why we originally came in here for but got sidetracked. Sorry about that!”

After he finished that they all rush out of the room, all too familiar with Marco’s wrath. I laugh. “Are you really that terrifying?”

“Only to them. You remember don’t you?” He asks as he gets off the bed.

I shake my head. “Kind of, we were little before we left each other. You’re going to be shocked by how much I changed. I’m not that weak little girl anymore. I turned into a monster.”

He shoots a look at me before sighing to himself. He throws me a clean pair of clothes. “Those were from a few years ago. They should fit you better than what you’re wearing now,” He says.

He gets dressed and helps me get dressed up as well. I feel a lot better compared to when I first woke up. He helps me walk and once we are in front of Whitebeard he nods at us. “Sorry for our late arrival Pops. I’m afraid the people you sent got a little carried away,” Marco states glaring at Ace, Thatch, and Izo who were the original messengers. Sakura just tagged along.

Whitebeard chuckles and says, “I’m fully aware. I saw the cute picture. Now, Sakura I need you to fix (Name)’s leg.”

Sakura suddenly looks highly troubled. “B-But Pops, you know I don’t like to use that witchcraft. I haven’t used it in years!”

“I wouldn’t be telling you otherwise. I need her to be healed for the job I have for them.” He states full of authority.

She nods and walks over to me. Sakura then kneels down and holds my leg with her hands. She looks up at me, “As you already know I am a doctor. I always have wanted to be one since I was little. However, the medical knowledge I know from my homeland isn’t like the medical knowledge we use everywhere else. We use spells and potions to fix things. I’m going to fix you up a potion that should help your leg and any other hidden injuries but the downside to this certain potion is that it will make you nauseous and cause a high fever.”

“More nauseous than my morning sickness?” I ask.

She nods. “Very nauseous. The fever may cause hallucinations.”

“Bring it. I dealt with way worse.”

She looks surprised but then smiles. Whitebeard laughs and Marco smiles proudly. It’s true too. I have dealt with way worse. I met death face to face a few times but apparently life has much more in store with me.

“Okay. Marco you’re going to be my eyes. I want you to record her powers and tell them to me. Ace and Thatch will go with you if you wish. This little mission is going to be mostly towards (Name). There’s a marine base on an island way up North. Marco knows where it is. They’ve been a pain in my ass for a while now. I just want you to show off your powers. I want you to use your all. Kill all of them for all I care just make sure they won’t be a bother anymore,” Whitebeard says.

I feel my blood began to boil. Oh boy this mission is going to bring out the demon in me. I nod and Sakura comes back with a bright blue potion. It seems as if it really were made of magic and shit. She nods and I chug it. I feel some weird things going on in my leg. Like a tingly feeling before it stops.

She takes off my cast and moves my leg around. “Feel better? Feel anything weird?” She asks now checking my forehead.

“I’m fine. Thank you Sakura!”

She blushes and nods before carefully peeling off the bandage on my neck. She smiles, “You’re tattoo is ready to be shown off too!”

“Okay Pops! We’re leaving!” Marco says as he salutes and jumps of the ship.

I look down at the side and see it is a small boat with Whitebeard’s Jolly Roger on it. “Come on Cutie. Unless you want me to carry you,” Thatch says.

I smile and shake my head at him before I jump down on the ship as well followed by Ace and Thatch. “Ready?” Marco asks.

We nod and we’re off. Apparently it will take a full day and a half, but at the rate we’re going I’ll say we’ll be there by nightfall. I sigh and get really sleepy so I lean onto Thatch who is happy to be a pillow for me.

“Not to pry or anything but who is the father?” Thatch asks out of nowhere as he places an arm around me.

Ace looks at me curiosity in his eyes as does Marco, but he pretends not to hear. I answer, “I can’t tell anyone that, Thatch. I’ll put the baby and myself in danger, more than I already am, if I do.”

Ace raises his eyebrow, “So it’s a pretty infamous pirate then.”

I bite my lip nervously before I sigh. “I’ll probably have to tell you guys before I give birth. That’s for sure. It’ll be highly noticeable then.”

They nod and Thatch smiles before saying warmly, “Well either way, we really don’t care. You’re a part of the family now which means we’ll fuck up whoever we have to!”

I laugh and thank them.

When we get to the marine base I sigh. Ace looks at me. "Anything you need us to do? Block all connections?”

I smile realizing they know how I feel about the marines and the media. I shake my head. “No. Pops told me to go all out right? That means use my full power. I don’t need you guys to do anything but be amazed and if I mess anything up you’ll have my back, right?”

All they males nod reassuring me and I smile. They follow close behind me as I just walk in like I own the place. Which I will in a few moments. I can feel their uneasiness from me just strutting in but I take a deep breathe. I’m not going all the way out but I’m going to be close to the edge. Before any of the marines can act they freeze.

“S-Shit! I can’t move myself!” One states and soon there were other comments like that.

My fingers get twitchy as I use my power to bring any human blood sources to me. I’m getting really thirsty and I hate it. We wait in silence. “H-Hey are you okay?” Marco asks, sensing the dangerous aura around me.

“Y-Yeah,” I murmur and after I reply, marines walk out in lines towards us in a panic.

The leader of the base freaks out the most. “S-Shit! It’s the “Blood-Demon”! She’s with the Whitebeard Pirates?!”

Everything starts to feel really hot and I’m sweating a little bit. I don’t say anything as I use my haki to make sure there is no one else in the base. Once it’s clear, I let out a smile. The leader is crying now along with the other marines.

I smirk as I snap my fingers and all of the marines except for the leader fall down dead, blood pouring out of their bodies. “Holy shit.” I hear the three males behind me. I can’t tell if they’re surprised, scared, or awe-struck.

The only thing I care about right now is getting a taste of blood. I pull out a knife from my pocket and stab the leader in the gut. He coughs up blood immediately and he speaks, “This is going to be in the newspapers everywhere Blood Demon! You’re bounty is going to go up because they will know it is you who did this! No other monster but you could do this!”

I slowly remove my knife and bring it up to my mouth. My tongue going over the blood and the man gags feeling disgusted. “It would be a shame if they didn’t know who did this. Only the Blood Demon has the talent to pull this off,” I say staring into his soul practically.

Once the knife was clean, I place it into my pocket and I turn around, killing the man as I start walking back to the boat. The others don’t say anything for a good while. When they do speak, it’s Thatch that breaks the silence, “So... That was cool. Scary but cool!”

“I really didn’t want to do it. Pops told me to go full out but I didn’t,” I admit.

Marco speaks up concerned, “What do you mean you didn’t go full out?”

“If I went full out, I would be drinking blood. I wanted to do that but I didn’t. That’s what the Chi-Chi No Mi fruit does. It literally makes you into a sadistic demon who lusts for blood when you dare use the powers. I can easily lose control of my real self if I dare use all of my hatred and despair experiences from over the years. It’s the consequence of the fruit,” I say softly.

Ace sighs before he grabs my hand and squeezes it. “Either way (Name), it was cool! You showed us that you deserve to be in the crew! That’s what Whitebeard’s crew is!”

“We are all outcasts that people don’t accept, but with Whitebeard he accepts us like we are and treats us like his own children. It makes us happy,” Marco states smiling as he and Ace finally get on a boat.

Thatch offers his hand and helps me up. He smiles as well, “We promise you don’t have to worry about hiding your true self from us. We’re family!”

I finally let out a sob startling the three. They all look concerned until I finally speak, “I’m happy. I am truly happy.”


	6. Surgeon of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Law and he is low-key into her.

I let out a sigh of relief as soon as the tests are done. “Yes, you are three months pregnant!” Sakura states happily.

There were other doctors in the room as well since Sakura has never dealt with pregnancy using the normal knowledge of the world and not from her home country. None of them knew a lot about pregnancy but they still had at least some knowledge, to make sure the baby is alright. The doctors smile when the tests were officially done and leave. I thank Sakura, as I’m finally allowed to put my underwear and pants back on. “Can we come in now?!” An impatient Thatch asks.

Marco who’s been by my side smirks when they walk in. “Not fair! How come he can come in and support her!” Ace whines.

Sakura sighs irritated as the other doctors disperse, “Marco can explain it to you if you really don’t get it.”

She leaves and I get up and walk outside on deck with the others. Pops wanted to hear the news after I was done so we start walking to his spot. I listen to Marco explaining the reason on the way, “I am her real brother by blood so it isn’t abnormal for me to be in the actual room as they do the testing. As for you two, you can’t be in there because you’re not her real brother and I know fully well that you are attracted to her.”

“Well…. You caught me!” Thatch states admitting it while there is a faint blush on Ace’s cheeks.

Honestly, guys will be guys. I shake my head and laugh as Ace tries to deny it. “Well either way, it is all up to (Name) next time,” Marco states.

I nod and smile when we see Whitebeard on his seat drinking sake. He nods at us. “I am three months pregnant as I had predicted. Sakura says the baby is doing well,” I say smiling.

Whitebeard nods then looks at Marco and Marco gives the report of yesterday’s mission, “She is extremely talented. We were there for only five minutes. She controlled all the marines and killed them all. She didn’t even have to move. They all just dropped dead, bleeding…. However, there is a small kink to her powers. She literally craves blood when she uses it. She held back a bit. If she were to use her powers fully she would be drinking blood and would have lost her real self for moments.”

“I see... That is rather peculiar. Now my daughter, I wish to see you use your powers on me,” He states looking at me with amusement.

I nod knowing fully well that I cannot do it, which makes it easy for me. If I could do it, I would refuse. I try my hardest and bow my head when I show that I gave up. “I see.” He states.

“What happened?” Ace asks.

Whitebeard smiles. “She can’t use her powers against me. I’m assuming there are other people who can’t be controlled as well?”

"Yes. You’re the second person I came across. I can’t control people who know fully well about their power of will. If someone does and hesitates slightly I can control them in an instant. However, that hasn’t happened.”

The first person I tried that against was Shanks. I frown at the thought. It appears to only be Yonkos that I can’t use my power against. Whitebeard then asks a question that surprises me, “What is your dream (Name)?”

“My dream?” I ask confused. He nods so I continue, “My dream for the longest time was to see Marco’s smile one last time before I turned myself into the marines and accepted my fate to death. Now that I have people who truly care for me, my dream is to live life to the fullest with you guys and to protect this innocent child growing inside me. To be an actual family with you.”

The three who stuck with me are shocked as well as the other crew members who are nearby. Whitebeard nods his head. “We will protect that dream for you as well. We will help protect that child growing inside you. That is all my dear.”

With that Marco pulls me by my hand surprising me. The other two are silent as well as they follow us. Marco leads us into the dining hall. It is practically empty. Ace and Thatch sit down knowing fully where this conversation was headed while I was lost.

I sit down as Marco hesitantly does. He then looks at me completely serious. “You had a death wish? Your dream was to see my smile before you turn yourself in to the marines?”

I can detect the anger hidden in his voice but I nod. “Yes.”

He scowls as do the other two males. “If you weren’t pregnant you would be gone,” Ace states.

I nod again and Thatch mumbles,“Man you sure are stupid. Even if you weren’t pregnant, none of us would let you leave like that. Especially Marco.”

“Even so, this child is my new reason to living along with you guys. A certain friend of mine gave me that idea. This innocent child has done nothing, yet as soon as they are born the World Government is going to deem them a threat just because I am their mother. It is unfair. That’s why I’m making it my wish to protect them until the day they don’t need protecting. You see, Marco, I had absolutely no one and nothing to live for during these past cruel years. The thought of you kept me going and as soon as I saw your smile I would leave the world happy because I didn’t want no one to get hurt because of me,” I state.

They don’t say anything and I smile. “Don’t worry though. My perspective has changed since I joined you guys. I know that you guys will fight to the death for me and I hate it but I love the feeling of you guys caring for me.”

“What about the guy who knocked you up? Surely you had to care for him since we know you wouldn’t let just anyone sleep with you,” Thatch states curious again.

I frown. “I do not want to talk about that. It was a bad idea because he was the first I have ever had feelings for and that is dangerous. That is all I am going to say about that subject.”

“Well, you have all the time in the world to open up to us!~” Ace says smiling along with Thatch.

Marco sighs before giving me that certain smile that would have completed my wish. “You are stupid but I love you.”

It’s been a week since that talk and I sigh softly to myself. “Are you sure you can go by yourself?” Marco asks being a worrier.

“Yes. Besides I want to do this. I just need some time to myself. I’ll be back in a few days, I promise.”

He sighs and nods. “Take this as a present then.”

He gives me a vivre card. I smile and he explains, “It is Whitebeards. He wanted me to give it to you. It’s so you can find us in case we decide to move to one of our other territories. So do not lose it.”

I smile and put it safely in my knife’s small pocket. It was perfect. I can just slip it out when I need to and it won’t fall out. Marco hugs me and leaves. Ace and Thatch come up to me and hug me as well.

“Don’t worry about Marco. He’s just nervous about having you go out on your own. We’re not however! You’ll do us some good by showing off that tattoo of yours!” Thatch says swinging his arm around me.

Ace laughs. “Hell yeah! Don’t let anyone mess with you! We’ll be waiting for you!”

I smile and give them both a hug before I enter the tiny ship made for me. They see me off and once I am out of eyesight I start making plans on where to go. Whitebeard lent me an eternal pose that had the name “Rakuen”. The island is supposed to be a paradise for pirates. It’s a place to relax without having to worry about marines. A lot of newbies go there, if they can to recruit before venturing out more into the Grand Line so it is a beginning island. We are in the first part of the Grand Line after all. I do not understand why we remain here and not go to the New World. I guess it all depends on how Whitebeard is feeling.

I smile lightly as I head there. It’ll take about a day or two to get there. Especially with the boat they gave me. It seems almost indestructible. I smile in bliss for once in my life. Joining the Whitebeard Pirates was the best thing I have ever done in my life.

~*~

I look around not sure what to think. There are so many pirate ships here it is ridiculous. I guess this is a good place after all? I sigh as I look back at my tiny ship once more before I start exploring the island. It really seemed more like a resort in a way.

There is a place to go relax, a spa and a pool, and there are a shit ton of bars and shops. I sigh softly to myself feeling rather famished despite all the food I have still on the boat. I enter a bar and order a plate of (Favorite Food).

The waiter brings it immediately and I pay them before I start to chow down. As I am eating, I feel eyes on me and it makes me tense but I do my best to ignore it. I’m surprised nobody has really noticed who I am but then again pirates are everywhere so it is easy to keep low.

Once I am done with my food I stand up and leave, feeling the intense stare as I exit the door. I sigh frowning to myself, as I realize the person is following me. I turn a corner and see that this street is practically empty. I soon realize why, this street is meant for the night people. There are club buildings everywhere.

I sigh and enter an alleyway as I feel see the person growing near. As soon as they turn the corner they freeze. I smirk up at them a bit surprised to see an attractive man. He has a yellow and black hoodie on and a cute hat. His hoodie has a unique symbol on it and I realize it is his jolly roger. He has a goatee and his eyes have shadows underneath them giving him the appearance that he never sleeps.

What I find amusing the most is the smirk he has on his mouth. “I was right then. You are the Blood Demon. How interesting that I find you here. It almost seems like fate,” The man states.

“Ah. Do I have a fan? How cute,” I tease.

His smirk widens. “Actually yes, you do. I am Trafalgar Law. May I know your true name?”

I stop using my power on him and he leans against the wall of the alley as I lean against the opposite wall. I study him for a few seconds before I smile. “It’s nice to meet you Law-san. I am (Last Name) (First Name).”

“(Name),” He says my name, intrigued.

This guy is weird. I like it! “Now why do I have a fan and why is he following me?” I ask smirking lightly.

“I’ve come to this island searching for some nakama to join my crew, the Heart Pirates, before I actually begin my journey. I’m taking my time here, after all the One Piece isn’t going anywhere. Now here I am talking to you. You held my interest for a long time (Name),” He states also examining me.

I then scowl. “You want me to join your crew?”

He nods and I then offer him a smile as I answer, “I’m afraid I have to decline. I joined a crew that also seemed to be fate. Otherwise I might have said yes.”

I point at my tattoo on my neck and realization hits him. “Oh my. You’re bounty is sure to go up just for having that on your neck. I’m surprised the marines haven’t found out. I’m willing to accept that you’re in a different crew just because it is the strongest man’s. If it were another I wouldn’t accept your answer,” Law states serious.

Before I can say anything he surprises me with a demand, “Be my ally.”

“Now why would I do that?” I tease again.

He smirks. “Because I’m going to be the Pirate King. You would be a powerful ally to me and eventually me, to you.”

“You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?” I ask already knowing the answer from this confident man.

“Nope.”

“Then yes I will be your ally. However, since I actually like you that means we might have to become nakama. Are you up for that?” I ask my aura serious.

His eyes widen at that condition and he chuckles, “Become a friend of the Blood Demon instead of an ally. That has a deeper benefit. I like you too (Name). I’m up for it.”

“Then as a friend I need you to buy me food! Event though I just ate I’m craving (Random Food)! And you’ll have to let me sleep where you’re staying to seal the deal!” I state smiling at him.

Again, he seems surprised.

~*~

It is way dark, all the pirates are out partying. Law kept his promise and bought me (Random Food). We’re walking to the harbor and I hang onto his arm for warmth. He was tense at first but accepted the gesture since it is me.

“Where’s your ship?” I ask looking for his Jolly Roger.

He smirks and points. “Right there.”

I’m shocked to see a submarine. I smile. “Wow. That is definitely new to me. I have never seen that. I knew there was a reason I liked you!”

He shakes his head but leads me there. It was all docked up and secluded. It was also designed to be like a ship it seems. There was a deck. He helps me onto the deck and he leads me inside. It was truly unique and nothing I have seen before. He smirks knowing this as well.

Once inside everything seemed to be made out of metal. Law leads me to what appears to be the dining hall. There were a few people in there but he led me to a certain table. “Oh captain, you’re back,” A bear states.

A fucking cute ass bear! I hug Law’s arm tighter trying to fix my urge of wanting to hug the bear. He rolls his eyes and sighs. “Bepo, Penguin, Sachi, this is (Name). The Blood Demon. She is our ally now so treat her kindly.”

They all say hello, the two males, Penguin and Sachi, blushing but before we can continue the conversation Law speaks again, “We’ll be going to my quarters now. Do not bother us unless it is an emergency.”

They nod and Law leads me down a few halls before I get confused because it was like a maze. Eventually, we come up to a big door making it obvious that it was his room. I enter and am amazed by how decorative it is. His bed is huge and pushed up against the corner of the room. There are a few bookcases and a huge desk on the opposite wall of the bed. There is a window so he can see outside and two couches facing each other in the middle of the room.

“Impressive,” I state before feeling rather dizzy.

He smiles at my comment before asking, “Are you okay?”

“I am fine. I’m just feeling really dizzy.”

Law then sighs and stares at me intensely. “That would be a symptom of pregnancy at the third month.”

“How do you know that?”

He smirks. “I’m a doctor. A highly knowledgeable one, more than most. It would be rather disappointing if I don’t have all the knowledge I have. I figured it out when I first laid eyes on you. Don’t worry it isn’t noticeable to most people.”

I pout at this. How unfair. He smiles upon seeing my reaction. “You can sleep here with me tonight.”

“Do anything funny mister and I’ll kill you,” I state completely serious.

He nods. “Understandable.”

He lets me change into one of his shirts in front of him and I climb into the bed exhausted. He changes as well before following after me. Within moments I am passed out.

~*~

I sigh cuddling into something extremely warm. When I feel something around my waist though, I freak out. I sit up immediately and hear a chuckle before I glare at Law. “I told you not to do anything!” I whine.

He smirks. “You did it all on your own. You apparently like to cuddle in your sleep. It’s cute.”

Jerk. I then smile. “Well it appears that the deal is sealed. You’re stuck with me as an ally and a friend until you piss me off.”

He doesn’t say anything seeming to be intrigued by my presence, as I get up. I change back into the clothes from the day before and I look at him. “I am afraid I have to go. If you ever wish to find me I’m pretty sure you’ll figure out a way. Until then,” I give him a peace out sign before I leave his room and his submarine.

Well, that was a highly entertaining vacation. I met the Surgeon of Death.


	7. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackbeard is untrustworthy. Reader finds that out the hard way and ends up being sent to Impel Down.

I sigh softly to myself as I wait patiently, sipping on (Favorite Tea) in the meantime. Kadri, the chef assigned to me by Sakura, is making me breakfast. Immediately, a plate is placed in front of me. The white haired male scowls as he waits for me to take a bite and sits down in front of me. His white eyes piercing through my soul.

He watches my expression and I smile at him. “Thank you Ka-san, it is amazing like always!” I state as I continue to eat.

He scowls with a blush on his face. “Tch. No need to thank me. I’m forced to do it and of course it’s good. I made it.”

I laugh as I pinch his cheek. “You little Tsundere! You’re too cute!”

“Gahh! Stop it (Name)!” He pouts as he gets up.

His face is totally flushed and I laugh lightly. I thank him again for the food and tea and he leaves to go make food for the other crew members. Sakura assigned him to be my chef because she believes he’s the best cook since he is talented in the art of cooking. I believe it as well. Besides, he’s adorable since he’s a lil tsundere!

I eat my food content before someone else sits in front of me. It is Marshall D. Teach. We haven’t talked a whole lot. He smiles at me as he eats his own food. “How are you (Name) and the baby?” He asks.

“I’m fine and the baby is fine as well. Thanks for asking. How about you?” I ask not liking him a bit.

He smiles again. “I’m doing great! I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me and a few others on a small mission! We’re going to take out some small enemies and get their treasure. Whitebeard will surely let you come with!”

He waits for my reply and a few other crew-members who were going with smile upon hearing him, “Yeah (Name), you should come with! It’ll be fun to see you use your power! Who knows if we’ll need it?”

I sigh feeling the pressure and answer, “Yeah I’ll go. When do we leave?”

“After we’re done eating.”

~*~

I sigh feeling the slight breeze of the ocean. It feels nice. It’s been a few hours since we left the ship. I wish I didn’t go because now I feel weirded out by Teach. He just gives off a creepy vibe that the others don’t notice. I sigh as he comes up to talk to me. I made sure that Marco, Ace, and Thatch, knew I went with him. Of course Pops knew as well. He seemed happy that I was putting myself out there.

“So your powers. You ate the Chi-Chi no mi Devil Fruit, right?” He asks smiling that creepy smile.

I nod and he continues, “Y’know that was the second fruit I would have wanted if I don’t find the first one! Apparently, they reappear if the user dies. Isn’t that cool?”

Before I can answer and tell him to fuck off the others tell us they see the enemies. I sigh as we get closer to the enemy ships. Something feels off. I scowl as everyone is excited. I easily jump onto the enemy ship as do a few others. The enemies as well jumped onto our ship. I sigh as I watch everyone fight that is until I hear an explosion like sound.

I look towards our ship and see that a lot of my crew-members have fallen into the ocean and our ship is heavily damaged. I frown and get a funny feeling in my gut. I don’t know if I should listen to it.

I feel a sharp pain enter my shoulder as I turn and see an enemy with a spear smirking evilly at me. Oh. Maybe I should’ve paid attention. I’ve gone too soft. I need to turn into my battlefield self.

Just as I’m about to control him I realize that I feel weak. My eyes widen as I realize that the spear is made of Sea Stone. “Retreat Whitebeard Pirates! They aren’t pirates! It’s the marines!” Someone shouts.

My eyes narrow down. How stupid can I be?! I don’t dare use my haki. This was all a fucking trap. I look at my ship and see that Teach is aboard it and all other Whitebeard pirates are either on it or in the ocean. He seems genuinely shock that I got hurt. Suddenly more marine ships appear. One large one caught my attention.

“(Name)! We’ll come back for you!” Teach yells.

My eyes narrow down. He’s weak. All the crew-members he brought are weak. Was this set up or am I imagining things?! It has to be a set up right? How else am I the only fucking one left on a fake pirate ship? I remain emotionless as the marine ships get closer. Finally the guy who stabbed me with the spear puts Sea Stone handcuffs on me.

Once all the ships seemed to be stopped a big old guy comes onto the ship I am on. “Vice Admiral Garp! The lead was true! It is indeed the Blood Demon!” The man who stabbed me said. A lead?

This Garp person studies me and nods. “I can handle her.”

The man holding me nods and slowly and painfully takes the spear out of my shoulder making sure to turn the weapon as it leaves the wound. I don’t make a sound or any sign that I am in pain. Garp scowls. “The Marines are desperate to have you back in their hands. As of now you are a prisoner and we are heading to Impel Down.”

He takes me gently by my other shoulder and pushes me softly. I obey and walk to a board that leads to the big ship. I am beyond pissed off at everything. “V-Vice Admiral! What should we do Sir?” A Commander who is obviously scared of me asks.

“Set sail for Impel Down. Do not worry about the prisoner. I will be keeping my eyes on her until we have reached our destination!” Garp states.

He leads me inside the ship. I was expecting to be immediately thrown into a cell but instead we are in a white room. A marine doctor frowns as he sees my shoulder. Without a word to me or Garp he starts to patch my shoulder up, cleaning the wound and stitching it up before bandaging it.

Once he is done I let out a small “Thank you” surprising the man. He nods and Garp then takes me down some stairs until we reach a few big empty cells. He puts me in one and I look at him. He nods seeming to understand my silence and I sit down on the wood floor.

He shuts and locks the cell door before sitting down on a bench in front of the cell. “You haven’t fought back. Why?” He asks.

“There’s no point when I’ve been caught. Besides, I feel rather weak,” I answer honestly.

He raises an eyebrow. “An honest pirate. How rare. It seems you have joined Whitebeard’s crew. Is this true?”

I nod as he eyes the obvious tattoo. I frown immediately thinking of them. “I hope you’re going to keep my capturing silent. I do not wish for them to come and try to rescue me.”

Garp is surprised by this and he becomes honest with me. “I have direct orders from Sengoku to keep everything under top secret. He wishes to speak to you directly as soon as we get you settled at Impel Down… May I ask, why did you join his crew? What do you wish to accomplish with him?”

“I see and accomplish? I joined that man’s crew because he is one of the only pirates willing to accept me fully for who I am without having any fear along with his crew. I don’t wish to accomplish anything. Is it that bad that I finally have people who want me to be in their family? Anyway, am I going to be sentenced to death that quickly?” I ask softly.

He is even more surprised by my answer as he sighs. “I do not know. Well it seems that we’re going to be keeping each other company for a while. I am Monkey D. Garp.”

“Monkey D. Garp? Are you related to a Luffy?” I ask speaking before thinking.

Immediately the man tenses, “How do you know of my grandson?”

I don’t say anything and he glares at me. I spoke aloud. Shanks would tell me stories about him. Of course since I stayed with Whitebeard, I made the discovery that Ace is his brother which of course sounded familiar all because of Shanks.

He sighs again. “Of course. My idiot grandson Ace would tell you about Luffy.”

I’m thankful that this tattoo is on me now. I don’t want to make another mistake like that, which could easily link me to Shanks. Especially if Garp knows him. After a moment of silence I offer him a small smile, “My name is (Name). It’s a pleasure to have a decent man and the grandfather of my friend being my company.”

~*~

“(Name), wake up.” A gruff voice demands.

I slowly open my eyes. I don’t have energy at all. Garp has been making sure I was well fed at least and we have had interesting topics to talk about. In other words, he was a decent marine. Like Smoker except Smoker is forever better.

“We’ll be there soon so stay up,” He says in a monotone voice, his eyes holding the sympathy he felt for me.

I nod, my eyes feeling glazed over. I don’t know what to expect but I know it is absolutely nothing good. I’m going to have to use my sheer willpower, any haki I can use and whatever strength I have left to protect the little angel inside of me. A part of me wishes that this baby wasn’t inside of me so I can be sent to death without any regrets but since it is, I’m going to do everything in my power to protect them.

I don’t know how much time passes but Garp reappears in front of my cell. He unlocks it and scowls at me. “We’re here.”

He doesn’t say anything, knowing that he can’t be friendly with me anymore. I don’t say anything either allowing myself to feel like an empty shell. The only thought I contain is to protect the angel inside me.

Garp nods at his subordinates. My eyes widely slightly upon seeing a Sea Stone collar being brought in along with multiple chains and shackles. I want to cry. Badly. Those chains, shackles, and collar…. I’ve worn them before. That was how I met Shanks.

I shake my head lightly as one of the marines puts the collar on. They haven’t used collars on any other criminal. These collars are like what the Celestial Dragons use on their slaves. The sound of it clanging shut rings in my brain as I look like a zombie and remain expressionless. I feel them take off the handcuffs and move my arms together in front of me before placing the shackles on. They move my ankles together and shackle them as well. Once they deem everything tight enough they pull on the chains and make me begin walking.

The familiar pain of knowing that I am a true monster returns. Just like those odd feelings of long ago. Only thing this time is no one is going to save me.

_~*~_

_“I can’t believe we actually caught her!” A commander states happily before continuing his true intentions, “Surely I’ll be upgraded to a superior position!”_

_He pulls on the main chain, making my whole body jerk forward. The idiot’s subordinates had to hold the less important chains back to keep me in the middle. My eyes are dead. I no longer care what happens to me. I can’t find Marco. I tried but I just couldn’t._

_Being caught by the marines was a sign that I should give up on that dream and accept my fate much sooner. After all, a demon like me doesn’t deserve to live much longer anyway. Though, being caught is giving them too much credit. I would rather say I was ambushed by a little kid who was a bounty hunter and quite the smart one._

_Tricked by a little kid who pretended to need help. The next thing I know I’m stabbed with a Sea Stone knife. I am pathetic. That shows that I can’t show my kindness to anyone. That child took away whatever hope I had. “Stupid girl! Oh I can’t wait to see if they give you the death penalty!” The man laughs._

_I remain silent as we kept walking. The whole way the man was boasting. I can’t believe I let myself stick with these annoying men. I sigh wishing I were to die here in the New World right now. As I was thinking, a harsh tug was pulled on all of the chains forcing me to stop in my tracks as I felt the shackles dig into my skin, making me bruise more and definitely bleed._

_All of the marines seemed to be scared out of their minds. I lift my lifeless eyes up and see that a few feet in front of us is the famous Red Hair Pirates. The captain, Shanks is staring at all of us with serious eyes._

_“You do realize you are on my territory, therefore threatening me.” He states his voice low._

_The commander freezes up. “I-I didn’t realize! Sorry we’ll be on our way!”_

_With a harsh tug on my collar, I fly forward into the man. He turns around and slaps me. “Watch it you wretched girl!”_

_He then freezes as he realizes why I flew into him. All his men are down. I am intrigued to know that it was the famous first mate of the Red Hair Pirates. He barely moved a muscle. I felt the immediate pain of a bruise forming from the slap I received and I watch with bored eyes as the man turns to Shanks the Yonko. “I-I said I was sorry! Why did you attack?!” The man cries._

_Shanks scowls. “You’re on my property. We are enemies. You want the Blood Demon. I don’t care what you want, and since she has been hurt I am deeming you a threat.”_

_“I g-get it! Just let me leave!” The man begs._

_Shanks’ face grows dark at the plea and he nods his head. The first mate listens to the silent order and takes out the last marine. I’m left with these famous deadly pirates. They all wait for the captain. They seemed to know better than to speak. He seems deadly serious._

_Ever so slowly the man walks up to me, I waiting to receive the gift of death. The man raises his only hand, seeing one of his arms is completely gone, and touches the collar on my neck. He growls. “This is revolting even for them.”_

_Before I can blink, the collar and the shackles snap off as if it were magic but I knew better. This man had incredible haki. More powerful than mine ever would be. He’s about to call for his doctor when I finally speak. “What was the point in saving me? You should’ve killed me with them.” I state._

_His eyes widen and he scowls, “They were on my territory and like any other that threatens it, received death. You on the other hand my dear are already plagued with the scent of death. It’s as if you are a puppet waiting at his doorstep. Now come on. My nakama and I don’t bite.”_

_I don’t understand why but I followed the strange man. His crew-mates were loud and cheery as his serious demeanor diminished. The man however seemed cheery now but it seemed as if he were holding back on his normal behavior to observe me. As if noticing that I was completely on guard still, the man does something simple that makes me trust him._

_He gives me a genuine smile that reaches his eyes._

~*~

I remember those days clearly. He was the first pirate I have ever trusted in my life. How he gained my trust within a few moments and how he made me stick with him and his crew for a few months. How he made me fall completely in love with him. It after all happened a few months ago. Back then when I really did wish for death. Now here I am sitting at death’s door again but this time with my death wish gone. Oh life is unfair.

I’m snapped out of my thoughts when I realize we are in front of a big door that reaches towards the heavens. Once the door is opened up enough I’m pulled in and the warden of this prison greets us.

“Welcome to hell.”


	8. Dangerous Friends

“Megallen. We have orders strictly from Sengoku. You can do what you must to her but he wants her down in a cell by the time he gets here,” Garp states.

The huge man looks at me and nods. “We’ll give her the “Baptism” and send her down to Level 6 right away then.”

“I’ll wait here for Sengoku. My subordinates can help transfer her if you wish,” He says as he leans against the wall.

Megallen says, “No. My men are capable of transporting the new prisoner.”

I block them out not knowing what will happen. I know whatever happens, it won’t be good for me. There are a bunch of harsh tugs on my chains and I hear the man grunt, “We’ll keep these on her and leave them on her when we secure her in her cell.”

I’m pulled forward and my demeanor is dark as I prepare myself. Whatever happens I have to remind myself that nothing is worse than living with myself. I had to deal with myself in the past and it was horrible but I will have to live with myself in this place if anything happens to my baby. With new found determination I let them lead me through this “hell”.

~*~

I don’t feel anything. I admit this does hurt but mentally I am numb. That is the key to this. The warden isn’t pleased with my emotionless face. They dunk me into the boiling water again. I feel my skin grow hotter by the second but I keep my goal in mind. Nothing will be more painful if I Iose this child.

I feel my clothes starting to melt away. After being dunked one last time I hear a voice say stop. “That is all we can do to her until further notice. Get the passage to Level Six ready,” Megellan demands.

They pull me out of the hot water. I smirk at this supposed baptism and sterilization they call it. The men who grab my chains freeze up. I assume they haven’t seen a women smirk at this baptism let alone not be screaming.

I’m forced to walk. My shirt is ruined. It only covers my upper body, from the belly up, and my pants were now shorts, which cover my thighs to my lower waist. My shoes are completely gone. I can feel the men being intimated by me and it’s great. I can tell this pisses off Megellan greatly.

We go into the main and mostly secured elevator and it takes a long time for it to reach Level Six. I don’t know how long but it was long. I let out a visible smirk as I enter the room. I feel eyes immediately on me and hear multiple gasps.

No prisoner dares to speak. Megellan leads the way to an almost empty cell and opens it. There is only one person in there but I don’t get a good look at them. I’m immediately fastened to the wall and additional chains were secured on me as well as the ones that I came in with. Without a word they all leave.

That is when all the prisoners burst out in whispers. “Is that who I think it is?!” “No way is it really the Blood Demon!” “I don’t understand how she can appear so strong after being imprisoned….” “She has to be one of the strongest women!” “She’s not wearing prisoner clothing. Surely that means she’s going to be executed.”

Before anyone can say anything more we hear the elevator again. They go quiet as if they never opened their mouths in the first place. I see the familiar face of Garp and of course the famous face of Sengoku. They are just with the warden.

“(Last Name) (First Name). Blood Demon. I was supposed to see you a few months ago but that didn’t happen.” Sengoku greets.

I don’t say anything the atmosphere around me tense. They don’t speak appearing to be waiting on me. I let out sigh as I smirk wider. “Am I getting executed or not?”

Sengoku remains silent as Garp just stares at me, sympathy in his eyes. Sengoku turns and looks as if he’s ready to leave. “(Name), so it is true. You are a member of Whitebeard’s crew. It was a pleasure to meet you. Especially now behind bars, where your devious powers will remain hidden until the day you die or sooner,” Sengoku states before leaving with the warden.

Garp sighs and starts to explain something to me, “There hasn’t been a decision if you are to be executed or not. He’s been looking forward to meeting you for a while now. In his eyes, and most of the Navy’s, they see you as the most dangerous woman alive. I’m sure you heard from when you ate that fruit that we’ve been looking for it for a long time. So far they think it would be safe if you were to stay here until the day you die so they know where the fruit will be. However, they also believe that killing you off would be so much easier to handle especially if they can find the fruit again and this time keep it locked up.”

I cut him off and feel rather angry. I end up speaking out my anger, “In other words those idiots are clueless. They think both options are terrible but it would be better than have me roaming out free, right? How idiotic that they don’t know what they’re doing. I thank you Garp for the kindness that you have showed me but please give me the real information when they figure out what the hell they are doing. If they are smart enough to figure out the ties I have they will surely kill me when they get the chance before they come and get me.”

His eyes widen as he feels the haki that could make anyone pass out and some of the prisoners do. “Impossible,” He states.

I immediately calm myself down before I can make another mistake. “Sorry I got angry. Please forgive me,” I don’t say anymore, literally biting on my tongue to keep my anger in, tasting the metallic flavor in seconds.

What the fuck is wrong with me?! I hear a small snicker. Garp didn’t seem to hear it and he sighs. “I am sorry. We’ll be back eventually of news of what will happen to you. I’m going to tell you now though; I think they’re going to execute you after they think it out thoroughly.”

With that he leaves and after a few minutes someone dares to speak, “My, aren’t you a strong spirited one? I like you. It’s a good thing too since we’re cellmates.”

A few other prisoners gasp. “He’s still alive? I thought for sure he was dead!” One said.

I roll my eyes and look over, turning my head slightly and feeling my neck bleed from how tight the collar was. The man gets up and steps into the light, “They think I’m weak but I’m not. I simply loosened the chains.”

I don’t know why he’s explaining that but he smiles. I finally take in his appearance. He has blond hair. It is dirtied and caked with dried blood so much that his hair looks brown. His eyes are hiding behind a pair of glasses and they are a devilish pink or red. They were beautiful. He smirks at my lack of expression.

“You seem to not recognize me. That means my history was truly erased like most of the people who lay here waiting for death. The answer to why you had an outburst is simply your hormones are out of control. Especially with that darling little spirit in you,” He states making sure his words sound confusing.

“Now, now, you stupid bird, I thought we told you rhymes and puzzles aren’t fun,” A female voice speaks.

Another one that sounds airier speaks as to continue the sentence, “But we understand why you seem so friendly all of a sudden.”

Then they speak together, “After all, we certain outcasts have to stick together.”

I am puzzled. It shows on my face as well. The females laugh and reveal themselves as well. My eyes widen at their appearance. They are stunning. They are mermaids, I know that. They have to be thirty or older because they can walk like a human. One of them had long gorgeous pink hair and blue eyes while the other had long gorgeous blue hair and pink eyes. They are obviously related.

“I am [Rosy](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/deathbattlefanon/images/a/af/A-girls-blue-eyes-purple-pink-hair-fantasy-girl-anime-girls-wallpaper.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20150323215015).” The pink one states.

The other smiles, “I am [Azura](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4f/d5/8d/4fd58d6ca782c4aff60c9fdd7817df5d--sad-anime-girl-manga-girl.jpg).”

“You are one lucky duck that we are on your side. No one will dare repeat what we say because of our reputation,” The man states.

The females glare at him and speak together, “Yes Dear, we are on your side. Even though we have no clue what that fucker of a bird meant when he spoke to you. He may be the most dangerous man to the marines after Dragon, but he is just a jerk.”

I am so lost still. My cellmate chuckles at my confusion. “Enough of the mermaids. They’re just excited to see a female they can actually be friends with. I know everything your power can do and the evil it holds. I also know about the precious things that has saved your will to live,” He states looking innocent as he says this.

I don’t say anything feeling threatened by him. The mermaids sense that and remain quiet allowing the male to fix his mistake. He offers a smile. “Do not get worried. I am a friend. I promise. Have you ever heard of the name _Matchitehew_?”

My eyes widen in realization and he laughs, “So you do know. I’m sure you are aware of the curse to those who speak that name. Well my dear that is me.”

“Ravana,” I mutter out.

[Matchitehew](https://orig00.deviantart.net/8841/f/2015/039/1/9/anime_guy_with_red_eyes_by_anyuanima-d8h5ko2.jpg), also known as Ravana is one of the worst people known to ever exist. His literal name meaning is true, he has an evil heart. The rumors are absolutely terrifying of what he has done. I haven’t heard that name since I was little. Adults would use it to scare kids until everyone started to believe the man never existed. I can’t believe I am meeting the man in flesh. If people have heard of this man they call him Ravana as to not get the curse, and because of the said rumors of what he can do. From the looks of it, this man is purely evil and makes the rumors true.

His eyes get wide with excitement as a blush lands on his face. “Oh wow! You are truly special if you can make me excited by saying the name I despise most.”

“May I call you Raven then?” I ask softly.

His blush worsens and he winks at me, “Only you can my dear.”

I scowl at him and his face grows serious. “You know, you should be happy. On your first day you made friends with three dangerous criminals that everyone down here is afraid of. I honestly find that impressive, however you should be thankful I actually like you because if you haven’t figured it out by the rumors. I hate everyone.”

The look he then gives and the way his eyes show his truth, absolutely scares me. There are monsters worse than me down here.


	9. Unlikely Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets two surprise visitors!

I feel something light pat my face a few times. I moan wanting them to stop. I’m too weak. I don’t know how long I’ve been down here but, in the time that I have, I have bonded with the mermaids and the demon of a man. They are interesting people and seem to take a liking to me.

The mermaids, Rosy and Azura, are locked up for going on a rampage when they were young and when people were narrower minded than they are today. While Raven’s story is so much worse. He didn’t give too much details since in his opinion they are too gruesome to speak about. However, he did say something about murdering so many people that he lost count and so did the Marines.

“(Name),” A voice calls.

I moan again and open my eyes. It takes me a moment to recognize the face. “W-What are you doing here?” I ask softly.

“Dummy. I told you not to get caught,” Smoker mumbles pissed off.

He holds up a newspaper. On it was a picture of me being brought in with all the chains and shackles and the collar being shown clearly. “When did they publish that? What does it say? I thought they were going to keep it private?” I ask confused and now worried.

“It was published a month ago, (Name). You’ve been here a month. It says that “the Blood Demon has been caught, captured, and imprisoned in Impel Down and no further information is known”. They found a few reporters among the marines who were a part of capturing you. They’re trying to keep everything else private. They even kept the fact that you’re a Whitebeard pirate a secret,” He explains.

I frown. “Anything about Whitebeard? Or anything that is news worthy?”

He scowls and stays silent for a long moment before speaking, “Nothing about Whitebeard. We think he’s going to make a move soon. However, we heard that a few of his commanders went on a rampage on any marine ships they saw. You have an angry crew (Name) who is terribly concerned about you.”

I nod and he sighs his fingers coming up to trace the collar where it meets my skin. His lips form a tight line and I wince slightly feeling the pain. He narrows his eyes, “I told you not to get caught. You look like complete shit.”

“Thank you. You know how to make a girl feel special,” I joke.

He growls. “How can you joke around? They still haven’t made a decision if they’re going to execute you or not.”

Smoker then looks down and his face darkens. “(Name), your bump is getting noticeable.”

“Fun fact of the day, she is four months pregnant and the baby should be as big as an avocado at four months,” Raven states out of nowhere.

I smile lightly and Smoker gives him a glare about to demand how he knows that I’m pregnant before realizing who it was. He sighs also looking at the bump. He looks up hesitantly. “May I?”

I nod and I feel his warm hand place itself on the bump. His face shows no emotion has he keeps it there for a moment. For a moment, I lift my hands, my wrists killing me and I grab his hand. Smoker seems upset that I’m this way. He then lifts his other hand to my forehead. His hand was cold as ice. I zone out slightly.

“You have a fever…. At this rate, you and the baby….” He stops talking.

Raven speaks up again, “Actually at this rate it will be the baby that survives. She’s planning on making it so.”

“She can’t do that. That’s insane,” He states.

Raven pauses, “Actually you know it’s not. You were the one who gave her the idea are you not? I’m not sure completely I just got a sense of that. Anyway, as soon as she set foot in here, she made it her duty to make sure her baby survives. That means her will power is strong enough that her body is going against its own needs and making sure that the baby is getting everything it needs making her weak instead. They don’t feed us on a regular basis so all the energy that she’s had before she entered has been going towards the angel. She’s been passed out for days on end. It’s only going to get worse for her from here on out.”

The mermaid Rosy gasps. “We had no clue she was pregnant!”

“And for her body to do such a thing! She was meant to be a mother!” Azura finishes.

Smoker’s eyes widen and I tune in again and speak, “Whatever you are thinking don’t do it.”

“I told you that this could be a purpose for you to live! Instead you’re just killing yourself even more! In this place after the baby is born they’re going to kill it!” He stands up angry.

I close my eyes feeling my throat get dry. “I still have to try.”

“I am sorry (Name). I can’t do this because I actually care for you, you brat. You are not leaving me that easily,” He growls before he leaves.

I bite my lip and hard. He’s going to betray me. He’s going to tell Sengoku about the baby. I can’t believe this. My mind feels numb as I try my best to stay awake. I hear the mermaids sighing, “It is okay (Name). We’re your friends which means you take it easy. We won’t let anyone lay a hand on you. We’ll wake you up as soon as there is trouble.”

“Let your body do what you want it to do. You and your baby are going to need all the energy. I’m your cellmate. I’ll protect you the best I can with my reputation. Like we said from the beginning. We are completely on your side,” Raven states.

~*~

There’s a harsh grip on my shoulder. “Come on wake up (Name),” Raven’s voice calls out.

I wake up in a shivering state. Everything is so cold. My eyes slowly open. Raven is sitting right beside me, without any shackles on. “You have to try and stay awake. Sengoku is coming soon,” He says.

“Poor thing. I can’t do this. I can’t look at her,” Azura states.

Rosy makes a sound of agreement. “Does she even know how long it’s been since she’s been passed out?”

“Shut the fuck up. You girls are annoying. I can barely tolerate you. It doesn’t matter if she knows because she’s getting out,” Raven growls.

Everything turned blurry and the sounds became disoriented. I felt like I was literally dying. I cling onto Raven who lets me. He is warm. I feel sleepy again. My eyes start to close when Raven shakes me again.

“It seems like they’re here. I know you’re getting out (Name). You won’t understand this or get this until you feel better but once you do, remember that I am your nakama and we’ll meet each other again,” He says as he touches my face.

He quickly leaves my spot and goes back to his dark corner putting back the chains and shackles as they were. Before I know it three figures are in front of me. “Are you sure about this Sengoku?” I hear the warden ask.

Sengoku doesn’t say anything but stares down at me with a serious gaze. He nods his head. The cell door opens. My head hurts when I realize that the third person is Dracule Mihawk, a Shichibukai. Why is he here? What is going on?

The warden enters the cell and unlocks all my shackles and the collar. Mihawk then enters and picks me up with ease, bridal style. I hang onto him tightly feeling the warmth radiate off him. I continue to shiver like a dog as I realize we’re in the elevator now.

I try to snap myself out of this sickness I put myself into and bury my face into Mihawk’s neck. No one is talking or I don’t think they are and it is worrying me. “We’ll see you soon, Mihawk.” Sengoku states.

I am so confused. What is going on? I don’t hear a response. Instead I feel fresh air and become more confused. I am no longer in Impel Down.


	10. Edgy Doctor vs. Hawk Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise visitor gets her out of Impel Down. Now Reader needs to gather her strength!

“Trust me, you’re going to want me to help,” A familiar dark and cruel voice states.

Suddenly the two voices that we’re speaking stops. “Look, you woke her up. Now let her say her opinion. She needs me,” The man states.

There’s silence as I slowly open my tired eyes. I am on someone’s lap. “(Name), do you know a Trafalgar Law?” Mihawk asks, his eyes piercing into mine.

Why am I with Mihawk? I lift my head slightly and look the only way I can since my head is resting on Mihawk’s shoulder. I come in contact with those piercing grey eyes. They look concerned and agitated. “Law?” I cough out confused.

He has a stare down with the man holding me. Why is he holding me? “Look I know you do not trust me but every second we wait, she will get worse. She needed a doctor a long time ago but she needs one definitely now. I do not know your connection with her but if it means that you’ll let me help her, then come on the ship with us,” Law demands.

“Make it fast.” Mihawk sighs.

I am so confused. The man stands up on I don’t know what and hands me to Law. Immediately, Law turns around to a door I recognize. We are on his submarine then. He enters the ship with me in his arms and Mihawk trailing us.

“Oh it’s (Name)-chan,” A familiar bear states as we enter the main hall. The two males I recognize to be as Sachi and Penguin immediately tense when seeing us.

Law starts to bark orders, “Bepo come with me to my infirmary. Everyone else do not disturb me unless it is an emergency.”

Without another word I’m carried to the infirmary. The room is a light blue color. Law sets me down on an operating table and looks at Bepo. “Go tell Shion to make something for a pregnant patient lacking nutrients and have him bring it immediately,” Law states.

Bepo leaves immediately and I try to sit up but Law forces me to stay laying down. “Impel down? When did I leave?” I ask trying to piece information together so I can be less confused.

“We left that dreadful place yesterday. We are very far away from it. We were almost to my home when we came across this pirate who seemed to recognize you immediately,” Mihawk states as he leans against the wall and stares down Law.

I frown confused. “Why am I with you Mihawk? I don’t know you.”

Law freezes alarmed and whips around to glare threatening at the man. Before Law can say or do anything reckless, Mihawk sighs. “I’ll explain everything when she can comprehend it.”

In other words, if Law tries anything he will kill him. Law sighs and focuses back on me and my now alerted mind. He starts to lift up most of my ruined shirt but pauses. He sighs. “Please wait outside of the room Mihawk.”

“I cannot do that,” He states.

In other words, he doesn’t trust Law alone with me. Law getting the message and knowing better than to go against this man ignores him then and starts to undress me, with Mihawk practically staring down his every move. After checking all the wounds I have on my body, Bepo comes in. “Great. Bepo, go ahead and assist (Name) with a bath. Clean all her wounds, when she’s done I’ll treat and dress them properly,” Law states as he walks over to the desk in the room and starts to write something down.

Mihawk doesn’t protest when the bear picks me up and takes me to the bathroom connected to this infirmary. He starts the bath immediately and gets down to business, helping wash all the blood off of me and cleaning me. I laugh lightly seeing how serious the bear is. “W-What is it?!” He asks startled from my laughter.

“You are taking this really serious. It’s cute,” I state realizing this is the first time that we’ve talked alone.

“S-Sorry! I obey the captain’s every command. I hope it’s not worrying you (Name)-chan!” He bows before continuing the task he was given.

I don’t say anymore feeling how weak I am and accepting fully the help I am given. Once done, he dries me off and takes me into the room again with the towel covering me and places me on the table. Law is still writing something down and Mihawk is just leaning on the wall still so that means the bath was quick.

Once Law was done writing whatever he was writing, he turns and studies me before letting out a sigh of relief. “You look better already,” He notes.

He grabs a bunch of bandages and some rubbing alcohol before disposing of the towel then cleaning and dressing my wounds. When he gets to the wound on my shoulder from the spear he growls, “And how did this happen? This isn’t like the others.”

“When I got captured,” I explain softly.

He frowns and continues his work. I am not embarrassed about being all the way exposed since he is a doctor and my friend. Once he is done he sighs and looks at his work. “Good. Bepo go fetch a shirt and some boxers of mine.”

Bepo nods and leaves. Now that I feel better I take a look at my belly. It is noticeable that I am pregnant for sure. It’s not that big but it’s not tiny either. Law was about to turn when I grab his hand and plea softly, “Check on my baby please.”

He doesn’t say anything as he looks down at my belly. Law sighs and goes on his knees so he can be with level with my stomach better. “I do not think this is appropriate,” Mihawk scowls protesting this.

“How so?” Law asks amused that the man is finally getting upset.

Mihawk scowls deeper. “The girl is naked. I do not trust you at all either.”

“You haven’t made a complaint until now. Suck it up. I am a doctor. I do not care about nakedness when it comes to my patient, though I will admit she is pleasing to look at. Besides, this pregnant female is a beautiful thing,” Law states as he examines my belly more.

He then stands up and his fingers trace my neck, the barrier being the bandages. I’m assuming that is where the collar was. “You are five months pregnant. You were in Impel Down for two months. I know your baby is fine. I do not have to make an examination because of how weak you are. You are lacking nutrients because you used your power of will to save the baby at all costs, which should’ve been impossible but you did it. I am not worried about the baby at all, I am worried about you. Your neck will also have additional scarring due to that collar they dared to put on you. It was bleeding heavily earlier.”

I go up to touch the bandages all around my neck when Bepo comes in and Law grabs his clothes, helping me in them. He looks at Mihawk. “As her doctor I am ordering her to stay here for the night. You are welcomed to sleep in a guest room-“

“I’ll stay with her.” Mihawk states.

I feel the tension and frown. The door slams open and a man walks in. He has brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. He smirks when he sees me. “Oh my, you are a cutie. I hope you taste as good as you look,” The man licks his lips.

“Control your man before I do,” Mihawk mutters out.

Law doesn’t do anything as the man places a plate of food down at Law’s desk. He also sets down a cup of tea it seems. “I am the Heart Pirate’s cook. My name is [Shion](https://static.zerochan.net/Jinguji.Ren.full.999518.jpg) and it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance my lady. I hope the food I prepared for you meets your expectations. It is supposed to help you gain your strength back and of course help the cutie inside of you grow healthy as well. Feel free to call me for anything,” Shion says smoothly.

I nod and with a nod to his captain he leaves. Law moves his chair out from his desk and looks at me. With help from Bepo, I sit on the chair and Law scoots it in and watches me as I eat. The food is amazing since I don’t remember the last time I ate.

“Dracule Mihawk. Care to explain everything now?” Law asks.

Mihawk scowls. “Not to you. I’ll explain everything to her since she has to come with me.”

“She isn’t coming with you.” Law growls out.

I frown. “Yes I am.”

He looks at me and sighs. “Whatever happened, he’s the reason why I’m out of there. I owe him so I will listen to him. Since we are friends and allies you can trust him until I leave his care,” I state.

He glowers but nods. Once I’m done he takes the dishes. “I will let you rest now. I’ll check on you in the morning. Your health should improve drastically seeing that my chef knows what he is doing and you are in my care. If you need anything you know where I am.”

After he leaves I look at the highly intimidating man. He sighs knowing fully well I am questioning him with my silence. “I’ll help you lay down before I do anything else,” He states his voice full of authority.

I nod and he helps me up and walks with me to an empty neat bed pushed up against the wall. I slide into it feeling exhausted. The man covers me before pulling a chair up beside the bed. “How should I start this?” He asks wondering what exactly I want to know first.

“Start at the beginning. Why did you come to see me there and why did they let you take me?” I ask.

He nods. “Very well. I came to see you because I have heard a lot about you. It drove me curious so to say. I know you’re not aware but I am a friend of that stupid red haired pirate.”

My eyes widen and before I do anything rash he speaks again, “Do not worry. He won’t come after you. I persuaded him not to. He was going to kill anything in his path once he heard of your imprisonment. Luckily, I was there and made him rethink everything. He also doesn’t know about your current state of being with a child, which is obviously his from your reaction of his name.”

I nod and relax as he continues, “I was truly curious and knew that Shanks wouldn’t be able to keep still if I didn’t do anything so I told him I would go and check on you. I overheard a conversation with a marine claiming to know you were pregnant. He seems to care a lot about you. He’s the one who told Sengoku and since I overheard I figured it would be a good time to take you out of there. I told them you were a family friend and that after the baby is born I’ll gladly give it to them and after they take it they are planning on executing you for letting a thing like this happen, though they were going to execute you before that Smoker said anything.”

“They just went with you like that?” I ask. I was going to be executed originally.

He nods. “I find that I can be persuasive at times. Now that idiot pirate owes me. However, you’ll have to stay with me until they come to check on you, after that you can leave if you wish. They won’t dare to question me.”

This emotionless man is really interesting. He seems to act out of his boredom but in a way that will keep him interested for a bit. “Now you need rest. I’ll answer any questions later when you feel better and when we are out of this insufficient ship.”

I nod hearing the authority in his voice. I find this all odd but I am thankful for everything.


	11. She's Something Else

_I wish they would just stop. They’re killing me. They’re killing me by being so nice to me. They don’t deserve to ruin their lives. I don’t deserve to be in their lives. Yet they make me feel so wanted. I wish they didn’t._

My eyes snap open and I hold the hand tightly. Whose? I don’t know. I lift my head slightly and see that Mihawk is staring me with those creepy but unique eyes of his. I’m holding onto his hand tightly. He scowls when I sit up.

“You’re cold. Law came in a few minutes ago to check in on you. He said you’ll be cold until your body returns to the appropriate levels of nutrients that it needs. He’s having his chef make something and will be here when it’s done,” He informs me.

I nod and let go of his hand, “Sorry about that.”

“You’ve been holding it since you fell asleep. I do not mind. You seem to be thinking about a lot of negative things even when not conscious. You were having a nightmare,” He says leaning back in his chair now.

I nod again and frown. “When Law deems that I’m fine may we leave to your house?”

The man studies me with that stoic expression of his and nods. As if on cue, Law and his chef Shion come in. Law seems happy to know that I’m awake but doesn’t show whereas his cook is beyond happy. “My Darling, here is your breakfast. It should make you feel so much better!” He states handing me the bowl of fruits and a plate of something fancy as fuck.

“Law, when can I leave? I don’t feel good being out on sea,” I state sort of lying.

He looks confused for a moment. “Ah, you’re just saying that. Well if you can lie like that I’m pretty sure you are fine. Shion go prepare some food for her to take. At least a few days’ worth.”

“Aye captain, anything for the cutie.” Shion says before kissing my hand and leaving.

I eat as Law starts to examine me. “Mihawk. You told me earlier that she has to stay with you because of the marines. She is my ally, friend, and now patient. After they are done I would like to schedule another checkup. Is that alright with you?” Law asks his voice dark, daring Mihawk to reject him.

Mihawk scowls. “I don’t see why not, though you need to learn your place.”

I smile once I’m done eating. “Does that mean we can leave now?”

Mihawk nods and stands up ready to leave. I stand up as well but to hug Law who hesitantly hugs back. “Thank you Law. I owe you my life basically. I’ll see you soon!”

Without a reply I zoom out of there while Mihawk walks like he owns the place. “Oi, you better take care of her,” Law threatens.

Mihawk hesitates in steps before continuing.

~*~

“This is your home?!” I ask amazed.

The man nods and I am so impressed. It is a huge ass castle on the island. The island is dark and mysterious but also calming. Mihawk helps me out off of his coffin like small ship and helps me walk up the beach. It is close to nighttime once again.

We go straight to the castle in a comforting silence. On his shoulder is a bag containing food that I am supposed to eat throughout the days I am here. As soon as we are up by the front door he opens it and I let out a gasp.

“Wow. It is beautiful,” I mutter out.

He just pushes me inside gently and closes the door. It is like a castle for royalty but also mixed in with a cabin. It truly is beautiful. I sigh and follow him up what seems to be the main staircase. We go up to, I think the third level of the castle and he shows me my room.

“Thank you,” I say sincerely and look at him.

He glances at me and nods. Before he can leave I speak up, “S-Shanks. You said you heard about me from him? What exactly do you know or has he said?”

He sighs. “Sit down. That’s a long story.”

I immediately plop down on the bed and he pulls out the chair that belonged to the desk in the room and sits on it. His gorgeous hawk eyes catch mine and he begins the explanation, “I never really met you yet I known that man and his crew for a long time. I went down to visit him for the first time in quite a few months only to find that he wasn’t happy. He pretended to be but he truly wasn’t happy and that wasn’t like him. I have never seen him like that. I asked his first mate Benn, but he didn’t say anything. He only told me to ask the captain.”

“So I did. You see that crew is my way to kill time when I grow bored which is a lot. I asked him and that was the first time I’ve seen him that torn up and solemn. He spilled his heart to me. He told me how there was this girl that he truly loved, that left him because she was so insecure about herself. She’s been through hell. She was so torn up when he first saw her that she literally felt like death because that’s how much she accepted no, yearned for it. She wouldn’t let anyone get close to her and because of this he was the first person to be able to squeeze his way through and that scared her. She didn’t take any risks and left the day after he showed her how much he loved her.”

The man stops and studies me for a moment. He continues after a brief moment, “I honestly thought at first that Shanks was acting ridiculous but now that I have personally met you, I can see why he would feel that way. You are unique. I can’t comprehend it. The crew misses you as well but nothing like how Shanks feels.”

“He hasn’t tried to drink this away or meet any other girls?” I ask now worried.

In a weary voice he answers, “He always drinks. When does he not? As for girls. He hasn’t even looked at one the way he would if he hadn’t met you. Now that’s enough story time. I’m going to bed and you should as well.”

With that he leaves without another word. Shanks has felt that way since I left? This news of me being sent to Impel must’ve killed him more. No matter how sad I am right now I can’t let out a tear and I don’t understand why.

~*~

The man with hawk eyes sighs as he hears the sad whimpers come from the girl’s room once more. He knew he shouldn’t have said so much but he did. He wanted to fill the delightful girl in on how much she impacted his red haired friend. He sighs as he gets up from his big bed and sets down the book on the nightstand.

Mihawk quietly goes to her room and frowns when he sees her mumbling in her sleep. Cold sweat coated her forehead. It seems that she was having a nightmare. He scowls as he hesitantly picks the small girl up and takes her back to his room.

He has no idea what compelled the slight attraction he felt for her. Maybe all the stories Shanks told him, yet she was nothing like he imagined. He slowly places the girl down on the bed and covers her up with his velvet silk sheets.

As he examines her he recalls the conversation he had with that sadistic doctor:

_The door opens alerting the man who was holding the girl’s hand. Her grip was tight as she breathed in big shaky breaths in her sleep. (Name) was shivering as well. Not speaking to each other, the other man in the room comes to the bed and checks on the poor girl._

_After checking her temperature and blood pressure the man sighs. “Is there a problem?” Mihawk asks._

_“Actually yes. She is having a nightmare. I was afraid that would happen. She isn’t admitting to herself that she isn’t fine. I don’t know how much longer it will be before she has a breakdown. It’s everything she endured from Impel Down that is causing this. I know for a fact that her body shut down for a majority of her time there. She should be fine when she is fully back to her good health and with her family,” The doctor shares._

_Mihawk doesn’t say anything else infuriating Law. “I don’t know why you got her out of there and I am thankful for that, but you need to watch her and make sure she doesn’t crack. All this stress on her isn’t good for her or the baby. I actually care about her too so if you don’t take care of her I don’t care if I lose, but I will die trying to kill you,” Law states before leaving the girl with the strange man._

Mihawk sighs as he strokes (Name)’s hair. She doesn’t realize how much people love and care for her. Pushing his thoughts away, the serious man returns to his book.

~*~

I wake up once again hugging the man who was already awake. I’ve been with him for quite a few weeks now and got used to his quiet but threatening presence as he got used to my opposite behavior.

“S-Sorry. I did it again, didn’t I?” I ask removing my arms from him.

He sits up and stares at me. “You don’t need to be sorry. It’s your body’s coping mechanism while you’re unconscious because you are secretly afraid to wake up alone and unwanted again.”

My eyes widen and he watches me carefully before continuing, “You can’t hide stuff like that from me. I thought you were just the cuddly type at first but that’s not it at all. You just don’t want to wake up alone because if that happens you’ll go crazy.”

“W-Why are you telling me this?” I ask softly trying not to cry since he is on the spot.

He replies, “I am telling you this because it seems that you haven’t realized it yet and even when I tell you, you will be in denial. You have people who love and care for you. The marines are coming today. After they leave Law will come and check on you before taking you back to your family.”

He gets up and looks at me. I stare back at him. He is a good person it is just hard for most people to see past his front. He bends down so his knees touch the ground and he is lower than me. He grabs my hand and kisses it gently. “I am sorry if I struck a nerve. Now come, I’ll help you get ready,” He states as he stands back up.

I nod and my cheeks heat up at that. That was the first time he’s done something like that. He goes to his bathroom to change and comes back out now wearing a shirt since he usually goes shirtless to bed. He helps me undress and lets me put on Law’s shirt and a pair of shorts.

“Oh, I found these as well,” He hands me a pair of shoes along with my knife.

Since my shoes are forever lost in Impel Down’s baptism water I smile and thank him. I’m also happy to have my knife back as well otherwise I probably would be lost on how to find Whitebeard though not that lost since he’s fucking famous and everything. Immediately, we hear a knock on the door and his aura turns protective as he grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs to the front door. He opens it and I am surprised to see Smoker.

Smoker sighs full of relief when he sees me but keeps up his expressionless face as he sees Mihawk. “I’m the first one to be sent up. Admiral Garp and Fleet Admiral Sengoku will be here in a few minutes. May I talk to (Name) alone?” He asks.

I nod at Mihawk and he scowls but doesn’t say anything. With that I walk into the large warm living room with Smoker right behind me. “We don’t have much time before I pretend that I want you dead. I want to apologize for telling Sengoku but I don’t regret it. You are out of that hell hole and a lot better. However, this is the last time you receive help from me. I can’t do this anymore,” He states serious.

I nod and give him a smile surprising the man. “That is completely understandable. Either way you’ll always be my first friend so I can’t let you leave me like that completely. Do what you must but deep down inside I know you’ll still care for me,” I tease.

He gulps and mutters to himself, “Why is it so hard to try and hate you?”

He then surprises me. He pulls me into a tight hug. He stays like for a few seconds before he kisses the top of my head and leaves me in the room. What was that? I frown and sigh as I join them in the main hall.

Garp and Sengoku are there. “I see you kept your deal. I assume there will be no troubles then when the time comes,” Sengoku states.

Mihawk nods. Garp seems happy to see that I am better than when he saw me in the cell. Sengoku notices this and scowls. He then turns to face me completely. “Blood Demon. I am sure you already know from your old family friend but once you give birth, the baby will be in the hands of the marines. I do not know what will happen to it but I’m not promising anything good. With your cooperation, I can try and make a deal to have it raised to be a marine. You as well will be publicly executed as soon as possible. We will have a handful of marines come to check on you every week from here on out.”

I nod showing I understand and I realize I look submissive. He must believe that I will actually stay since I have not attacked him yet with my powers. With that he nods at Mihawk and he leaves. Smoker gives me one last glance as well as Garp before they leave together.

I let out a huge sigh, “So…. That is over with. When do you think Law will show?”

“He’s here. He’s waiting for the marines to leave so he can dock by my boat.” He states.

I narrow my eyes. “What? How long has he been here?!”

“At least a few days now I believe.” With that he leaves to who knows where.

I sigh as I lay down on the couch and wait. Mihawk is weird. After an hour or so Mihawk comes down the stairs and opens the door. Immediately, I get up and run into Law’s arms. He stumbles back surprised to see me this excited before he wraps his arms around me as well.

“Hello (Name)-chan.” Bepo says quietly.

“They’re having a moment Bepo!” Sachi and Penguin yell.

“Sorry. I’m sorry!” Bepo apologizes.

I smile and greet them as well. “Are you ready for your examination?” He asks with a smirk.

I nod and his smirk turns into a soft smile. He makes me sit down in the living room and grows serious. After a few tests, he writes something down and nods, “Your health as improved dramatically. You are fit to travel now and you are six months pregnant.”

My eyes widen. “I’ve been away from my family for three months?”

I suddenly feel guilty. “We need to go there immediately. Thank you Mihawk for everything. I’ll visit you when I can!” I state and hug the man before practically running down the hill to Law’s sub.

~*~

“She’s something else, isn’t she?” Law smirks staring down at her figure.

Mihawk nods and turns. “I hope you take care of her as well.”

“Trust me. I will.”

The two then stare down to where she ran off to at a loss to how she become so important to them.


	12. Bonding with Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Reader have bonding time together.

I hug the bear as much as I can. “(Name), please refrain from harassing my crew members,” Law calls out to me seeing that Sachi and Penguin couldn’t make me let go.

I pout. “Fine. I love you though Bepo and I will continue our cuddling session later.”

Bepo nods as he is comfortable. Sachi and Penguin smile. “Our turn!”

Suddenly, out of nowhere two pans hit the two males making them crash into the wall and bleed. I laugh as Shion comes out. “Over my dead body! It’s me who is going to cuddle her before you two!”

Law pinches the bridge of his nose, annoyed by us. I smile and laugh. “Don’t be like that Law! This is our first time interacting with each other so let us enjoy it!”

He just stares at me. “Do you have any clue how we’re going to get to Whitebeards?”

“Oh! I forgot to give this to you!” I state making the three other males and the bear sweat drop from my stupidity.

I mean after all that is the whole reason I am on their submarine. I get out my knife making Sachi and Penguin flip out before they realize I’m not going to harm them. I roll my eyes and pull out the vivre card, ignoring the other one I see. It’s a surprise for Law later. “It’s a vivre card. It’ll show where Whitebeard is,” I say as I hold it on my hand.

The paper is big as it represents his life source. Even though he has a lot of doctors on board because his health is whack he is literally the strongest man alive. I sigh content as the paper moves in one direction.

“Okay, I see. I’ll go give this to my navigator and then I’ll be in my headquarters,” Law states before he leaves.

I smile at this new found opportunity and look at the cutie of a bear. “Bepo, come to momma!” I say holding out my arms for him.

Instead, he pulls me into him. “Bepo! You’re not supposed to accept her love! She’s using you for your cuteness!” Sachi and Penguin shout.

“AND WHAT ARE YOU ASSHOLES TRYING TO DO WITH HER? THE SAME THING!” Shion shouts.

I laugh as Bepo apologizes but continues to hold me. This crew is fun!

~*~

It has been a fun few hours since I hung out with the crew. Most of them passed out in the halls or beside me since they enjoy my company surprisingly, or they have returned to their beds. I am exhausted as well. I sigh as I carefully walk and try not to step on anybody as I make my way out of the dining hall.

Once I am in a clear hallway I let out a sigh. My body feels sore now. I let out a yawn as I make my way to Law’s room. I knock before entering, not bothering to wait for a reply because this is my room now.

Law glares at the door until he realizes it is me. “Your crew is fun,” I state as I look through his closet for a large shirt to wear.

Law doesn’t say anything as he gets up and grabs a shirt, knowing immediately that I need help undressing and dressing. He sighs as he helps me out of the shorts I was wearing. “It would be more fun if you joined.”

“No can do!” I reject his offer immediately.

Again, he remains silent as he helps me out of the shirt and helps me put on a new one. Once that is done, he studies me with his cold eyes. I look at him questioning him but I end up shocked as his fingers trace the new scars on my neck.

“I hate how they tainted your body with that collar….” Law is being serious and it is kind of worrying me.

We haven’t had a full bonding moment so I don’t know what to expect. He keeps tracing the scars and I give him a sad smile. I admit, “It wasn’t the first time they put a collar on me if that is what you’re wondering. They done it before. Practically a year or two ago.”

“That is humiliating. I know you’re extremely talented and strong…. How can you let them do that to you?” He asks his aura growing dark.

My smile weakens as I answer, “That’s because I have had a death wish since I realized I am a monster. However, ever since I joined Whitebeard and his crew, all they have done is treated me like family and that is all I ever wanted. They changed my perspective.”

“You had a death wish? When did you want to die and why?” He asks sitting down on his bed observing my every move.

I sigh and lay down on the bed beside him. Our eyes meet and he seems surprised by what comes out of my mouth. “I wanted to die since I was young. After my mother died. However the feeling grew stronger from the first time I had blood on my hands. I was forced to eat the devil fruit I have and all because of that, the marines deemed me a dangerous threat and put that bounty on me. It hasn’t gone up since it was put up. After I ate the fruit I murdered everyone on the ship without touching them.”

His eyes are wide before a smirk appears on his face. “You truly are something though. You are incredibly strong.”

I thank him and he finally lays down. He senses how tired I am and lets me cuddle into his side. It grows silent for a few moments before he speaks up with hesitation. “Have you heard of Flevance?”

I nod immediately. “Yes. Everyone went crazy about the White Lead.”

“I am from there,” He states now tense as he waits for my reaction.

My heart breaks and I hug the man. “I am so sorry. You must have been treated awful! I am grateful you are still alive.”

“People are particularly cruel. I don’t recall ever telling you about my ability. I am a Devil Fruit user too. I ate the Op-Op fruit. I’m sure you heard about it,” He explains.

It is my turn to be shocked. “Yes actually. How did you get a hold of it? A lot of big shots would kill for it.”

“A brave man that I love dearly sacrificed his life for it. He’s the only reason why I am still alive. That fruit saved my life because of him….” He stops talking slowly and I realize he’s thinking about the man.

“He must have been wonderful. I’m grateful to him.”

“He was something….” Law states before sighing out.

“Hey, you don’t have to say anymore if you don’t want to. I am of course all ears but if you’re not ready to talk about it that’s fine.”

His eyes widen as he looks down at me. He seems genuinely shocked at my kindness. He scowls and says, “Thank you. Now go to sleep. Doctor’s orders.”

He then cuddles into me so I don’t see his face. I giggle as I let my exhaustion take over and sleep against the man.

~*~

Ever since our small bonding moment, Law has been more careful with me and making sure the others don’t accidentally harm me as well. So really the only people allowed to touch me is Law and Bepo. I smile content as I lay against the bear, Law right beside me, also using Bepo as a pillow.

We’re all at the dining hall as Shion cooks for everyone in the crew. He of course makes my dish extra special. Once he places it in front of me, he grabs my hand and kisses it. “Oh if only you would join our crew would I be able to see your glorious face every day! You’re my love and I promise I’ll protect you against the pigs out there in the world,” He states.

As if to prove it a skillet comes out of nowhere in his hand and he hits Sachi and Penguin. I laugh. “You’re very kind but I can’t join. Sorry.”

“I understand my lady.”

With that he leaves. “Why do we get punished for no good reason?” Sachi and Penguin mutter.

Law simply smirks as he leans in close to me his breath fanning over me. He lets his lips meet my ear and whispers, “I wouldn’t be too worried about his love for you (Name). You see Shion is gay.”

I narrow my eyes as Law returns to his normal posture but looks at me with amused eyes. I am truly shocked! There is no way! I look at Shion and stare him down and as if on cue he looks up at me with heart eyes.

“There is no way!” I whisper shout.

Penguin and Sachi are in their own little conversation as are other crew members. Law deems it safe and smirks. “He is. He told me so himself. He said he’s not ready to come out and he’s not sure when he’ll ever be ready so he uses his flirty personality on women. However, I can see him truly being interested in you even though I assure he is absolutely gay,” Law states as he finishes his food.

I am in shock now. Forever and always now. I smile that is until Law’s navigator, Siela, shows up. She has dark blue hair and grey eyes. She is absolutely adorable and the shyest person I know. She kept trying to befriend me the past couple days but would always end up being a blushing and stuttering mess. Despite her being shy and everything she is highly intelligent which is why she is the navigator of the submarine.

I smile at her. “Good morning [Siela](https://external-preview.redd.it/HO7PhVguEzNc-GDLm76g4fgjOwe2Zuaa11OnpGPkyLQ.jpg?auto=webp&s=6816876a781f5e710ffa8df5abf228e20061fe3d).”

She blushes. “H-Hi (Name). C-Captain.”

Law looks over at her lazily. He seems to be annoyed but I know he cares for her as well. They seem to have a sibling bond which is why he acts cold. He doesn’t want her to get hurt. The other night Law finally told me what happened at Flavence and how the man who he loved, Corazon, died and who he is related to. It was all very shocking but I understand Law even more now.

“What is it?” He asks.

Siela blushes even more and fixes her glasses. She hands me the vivre card. “I spotted W-Whitebeard’s ship just a bit away.”

I smile brightly at this. I can finally see my family.


	13. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is finally reunited with her family!

Butterflies fill my stomach as I wait for Law to come back to his room. He went to go greet whoever greets him. It will most likely be Ace. They don’t let other ships get too close to the Moby Dick and Marco is always by Pops’ side when they feel threatened.

I let out a shaky sigh as I hold my stomach. It’s been three months since I’ve been away. I don’t know if they’ll be angry or sad with me and the thoughts are making me more nervous. This is why I don’t come back to people who care for me, but this time it’s different.

I was captured. Surely they won’t be mad at me for that? I feel uneasy. Law’s door opens and in comes Law. He gives me a reassuring gaze as he speaks, “I talked to Portgas D. Ace. Second division commander. He seems like an interesting man. He is extremely confident and threatened me until he heard your name. He went to go tell Whitebeard that I have you. We’re allow to move closer to the boat now.”

I nod as Law grabs my hand. “I know you’re feeling nervous but they’re your family. They’re going to welcome you back. I know you haven’t been feeling great these past few months so you’re allowed to feel whatever you have to feel, just don’t hold back.”

I nod letting Law’s words enter my mind. He’s trying to make me feel better. He sighs knowing I won’t let my guard down until I am really back with my family. “I would like you to speak to Whitebeard to see how long I am welcomed. I am your doctor and I need to speak with your crew’s doctors so they know how to help you,” Law states.

I nod and he finally pulls me along. We go to leave for the exit and on the way, Law’s crew bids me farewell in case they can’t go on the ship or if something goes wrong. I know nothing will but Law is a very cautious man.

I smile upon seeing that we really are right besides my Whitebeard’s ship, my home. I gulp as Law looks at me. “I’ll go up there first. Wait for my signal.”

I take deep shaky breaths. I am terrified right now. I have never ever returned to people who care about me so I’m not sure what to expect. I wait a few moments until I see Law peek his head over the deck. He motions me to come aboard and I do, with his help.

Once my eyes glaze over the deck and familiar faces, tears start to fill my eyes and make everything go blurry. Before I can understand anything or say anything, I feel three pairs of arms wrap around me. I take in the familiar scents of my idiot trio, Marco, Ace, and Thatch.

They’re holding onto me tightly. Marco is the one who has me mostly in his arms from the front, Ace holding me from the back, and Thatch squeezing his way in between Ace and I. I’m sobbing like a baby. They let me cry my heart out for quite a few moments until I am just reduced to hiccups.

Slowly, two of them let go of me, and it is just Marco holding me. I look up slowly and see his eyes are red as well as mine and he is happy to see me. “(Name).” He says out of nowhere.

I laugh lightly as he wipes my tears away and I do that to him as well. “Wow, you can tell we’re siblings. We’re crybabies,” I laugh lightly.

“No. You guys are incredibly badass!” Sakura pipes in now showing herself to me.

Before we can say anymore Law speaks up, “You’re related to the first mate of Whitebeard’s crew?”

“Oops. I forgot to mention that part. Oh well,” I laugh as I keep holding onto Marco.

Law shakes his head and Whitebeard’s voice booms out, “Is it true that you made an alliance with this man?”

I nod. “Yes Pops.”

“I see. Well, if that is the case, he is welcomed anytime on the ship. He after all did help you come home… He has told me about your injuries and how your mental wounds are more severe. As soon as you are feeling better, we will go strike the marines,” Whitebeard demands.

I shake my head immediately. “No.”

Whitebeard raises and eyebrow. “After all they have done to you?”

“Yes. We can’t go strike them because it’s my fault that I ended up there. I made a mistake and it turned out to be fatal on my part,” I lie.

Whitebeard can sense it. He simply nods and says no more about the matter. Instead he says, “Either way, we won’t be able to do anything for a long time. You are six months pregnant and your friend here says he is your doctor and knows more than my doctors. He wants to be the one to deliver the baby. Can you vouch for this man?”

I nod my head immediately again. “Yes. He’s not just a doctor. He is a brilliant man. I trust him my life and want him to be my main doctor until the baby arrives.”

“Okay. I accept. In that case, Law once again you are welcomed on this ship anytime and as well to be her doctor so treat her well,” Whitebeard states.

Law nods. “Thank you very much Sir. I will go inform my crew and gather her medicine she’ll need to take daily to help her and the baby. Then I will have to leave for a bit before I stay here temporarily.”

Whitebeard nods and I quickly go to hug Law. He tenses up at this, especially since I’m doing this in front of others but he sighs and lets me. When I let go I take out my knife and pull out the vivre card I was hiding. I smile as I hand it to him. “I made this when I was staying with Hawkeyes. That way you can find me again or anytime,” I say.

He nods his head and puts it in his pocket. “I’ll make sure to treasure it then (Name). Farewell for now then.”

He leaves having Sakura follow him to collect my medicine. Once he really has left, I sigh as I realize I have three puppies now. I slowly look behind me and see Ace and Thatch literally right in my space and Marco is acting like he isn’t doing the same thing by being just a little bit further behind me.

Whitebeard who was examining the whole thing laughs, “(Name), why don’t you go settle down for a bit with those three? Relax for today and then tomorrow you and I will talk.”

I nod understanding that the talk will be really serious but it needs to be done. Knowing that my actions will ease the others of my presence I hold my hand out to them. Thatch and Ace hesitantly grab it and they help me walk to the kitchen where I see a familiar face, Kadri.

He frowns big time when he sees me but places down some tea and snacks for us. “Thank you Kadri. Sorry if I startled you by disappearing,” I say softly.

Kadri’s frown deepens and a blush on his face shows up. “You don’t need to apologize dummy. All of us we’re worried about you, y’know. Just don’t leave our sights now.”

He grumbles off and I sit down smiling. Ace and Thatch sit beside me and Marco across from me. I let out a tired sigh and Ace smiles. He asks, “Tired?”

“Yes. Mentally and emotionally exhausted!” I whine as I start to sip on my tea.

It goes quiet and it’s a bit awkward because I can feel the tension between them. I sigh and set my tea down before folding my hands on the table. “Ask anything you want to know and I’ll answer. Tell me everything that’s on your mind,” I demand.

Marco frowns and Thatch sighs. “Sorry (Name). It’s just that you scared us. Bad. We were afraid you know, that you weren’t going to come back. We even rampaged on any marine ships in sight but Pops didn’t allow us to do more.”

Ace nods and Marco speaks up, “We thought we lost you. We didn’t hear about any execution and you know that would be publicly announced since it’s you. We won’t ask anything until you feel much better. Just know that if you need a shoulder to lean or cry on we are here for you. We love you.”

His words hit close to home, and I end up tearing up. I refuse to make any eye contact until I hear big footsteps coming close. My heart stops and I grow cold feeling the familiar aura. I look up and see Teach. He smiles upon seeing me.

“(Name)! I’m so glad you’re home! You had us worried!” Teach says making me uncomfortable.

Thatch smiles at Teach. “Hiya. (Name), as soon as you were gone, Teach was the one to say something about going after you.”

I force a smile as I stand up highly uncomfortable around this man. “Thank you but I am afraid I need to retire to my room. I am feeling quite dizzy and would like to lay down.”

I don’t even wait for a response as I hurry to my room right besides Marco’s. I close and lock the door behind me and sigh. I can’t stand that man. It’s his fault I ended up there. Or is it? Am I just jumping to conclusions? I let out a sigh as I glance around my room.

Nothing has changed. It just looks like it’s been cleaned daily. I let out another sigh and sit on my bed. This is impossible. I feel like I shouldn’t have come back but oh god am I glad I did. I just need to rest for a bit and gather my composure and everything will be fine.

I look down, my belly in my vision and I let a soft smile form on my face. Three months left apparently. Three more months and this angel I have been protecting will be born. I can only wonder how motherhood will be like before it becomes reality. What will I do?

Man, looks like I’m going to be up the rest of the day and most of the night.

~*~

When I hear no noise, I deem it safe to come out of my room. Marco and Thatch tried to check up on me but I turned them away hours ago claiming I need my rest, which in fact I do. But guess what? I am not getting that.

I sigh as I close the door gently and look around to make sure I didn’t wake up anyone. When I figure out it’s safe, I look up at the mast to see one of the largest crow’s nests and I smile softly. Looks like I’ve found a safe spot for me. I carefully climb up the ropes, which is quite difficult because of my stomach but I manage.

When I am up there I sit down and lean against the wood to stare up at the night sky. It’s absolutely beautiful with all the glistening stars. I am so entranced by it that I get completely startled when I hear a new voice.

“You know, I thought you were going to do something bad with how sneaky you were being,” Ace states right beside me on the crow’s nest ledge.

It takes a moment to calm my heart since he scared the life out of me and I ask, “Well are you going to join me or not?”

He chuckles softly. “Somebody sounds grumpy.”

Ace sits down swiftly by me and I can feel the heat radiate off him. I casually lean onto him because of his warmth and he freezes. It takes a moment before he relaxes. “Ace?” I ask softly.

He hums and I continue, “I really missed you guys. More than you’ll ever imagine.”

“…You know if you need to talk about it, I’m here. We’re all here,” He replies back just as soft.

I frown and lean into him more. “Not yet. I need more time still. Do you think we can stay like this longer?”

Ace wraps an arm around me and nods, “Of course. Anything for you.”

~*~

I wake up feeling warm but also uncomfortable from where I am sleeping. I’m still in the crow’s nest and it seems to be morning. The wood hurt my back but it’s fine since Ace kept me warm. I smile as I stare down at the sleeping boy.

He’s cuddled against my bump and his arms are wrapped around my waist. I sigh as I try to gently wake him up by running my fingers through his hair. “Ace. Aceeeee. Wake up Ace,” I say soothingly.

One eye lazily opens and when he seems to remember where he is, he sits up slowly and sleepily. “Sorry, I fell asleep on you,” I say with a smile.

He smiles too and replies, “That’s all right.”

“Oi, (Name)! Come down here,” Sakura yells for me.

I frown and before I can say okay Marco appears flying. He smirks when he sees me and Ace. Immediately, I realize why. “As my big brother, I think you should feel obligated to help your little pregnant sister down and get those thoughts out of your head,” I state giving a pouty face.

Marco just smiles and thankfully gives me a ride down. When I am down, I see Pops in his chair on the main deck. I sigh as I realize we must talk. I plop down before him and he smiles at me, “Good morning daughter. Did you sleep well?”

“Luckily I did. So… ask away Pops!”

“You don’t care if we talk about this in front of others?” He asks eyeing me.

I can feel my idiot trio’s presence behind me to support me and a few other crew-mates watching the ordeal. I nod. “They’re family. I don’t care.”

He smiles before he gets serious. “Good. Now tell me. How did you get captured? How long have you been captured? Why did they put that collar on your neck? Were you going to be executed?”

“I got captured by my idiotic behavior. I entered a trap so to say. Monkey D. Garp captured me and I got lucky for that because he was kind to me. I was in Impel Down for two months and was supposed to be executed. They found out I was pregnant and one of the Warlords pretended to know me and got me out of there. They put the collar on my neck because of who I am. They have only done that to me,” I explain softly.

Whitebeard studies me for a moment knowing I am keeping a few things from him but doesn’t say anything else. He nods, “Thank you. That’s all I wished to hear. Now for the more serious part, Law said you suffered some mental trauma so you may be unstable. Now please (Name), talk to one of us if you need to so you don’t lash out or hurt the baby by being stressed. You’re family so we will look out for you.”

I smile at him. “Thank you Papa.”


	14. Ace Makes a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has something to tell the Reader and yes, Marco and Thatch, approve.

It’s been a week since I’ve returned home. Everyone has been keeping an eye out for me, especially my idiot trio. They turned overprotective and it makes me feel loved. I smile as I stare at Marco beside me. We’re outside now by Pops eating.

Thatch and Ace are fooling around and I laugh since they are my amusement. Just as I am about to join in on their fun a few papers land on the deck. I look up to see that it’s a newspaper bird and he’s not even charging us for it. I frown as I pick up a paper only for my jaw to drop to the floor.

Upon seeing my reaction, Ace and Thatch pick up one only for them to spit out food and drinks all over each other. Sakura comes running while yelling, “POPS! OH MY GOD POPS! IT’S AN EMERGENCY!”

Whitebeard is just confused and looks at Marco who nods and takes the paper from my hand. He reads it out loud, “The Blood Demon’s bounty has gone up from 400,000,000 to 600,000,000 beli. It went up to 500,000,000 beli because she joined Whitebeard’s crew and escaped Impel Down and went up to 600,000,000 beli do to an unknown reason Sengoku refuses to say. This is the only information the Marines have on her.”

He finished reading the paper and Pops just laughs. Sakura’s eyes turn red as she starts sobbing at Pops, “THIS IS NO TIME TO BE LAUGHING POPS! This is bad!!”

“There’s nothing bad about this, children. The world finally knows that she is family to us now,” He says laughing again.

“Well… this has been a wonderful day but I have to process why they said I escaped when they literally let me out about this in the kitchen by eating my problems away with dessert. So goodnight y’all,” I state getting up.

And that is how I ate many chocolate desserts made by Kadri before he went to sleep. I stayed in the kitchen for hours before I left to go up to my new hangout place, the large Crow’s Nest. Ever since I returned and fell asleep up there with Ace, that’s just been my new spot.

“I don’t know if I can do this, guys,” Ace’s voice whispers from on deck.

Thatch is laughing and I hear a swooshing sound before all three of them are in the crow’s nest with me. I look up at them feeling tired. “What’s up?” I ask softly.

Marco sits beside me letting me lean onto him for warmth while Thatch and Ace sit down across from us. “We need to talk,” Thatch starts off slowly.

I wait for them to continue and scowl when no one does. In an agitated voice, I speak rather harshly, “About what?”

_They don’t want you. They want you to go back. Back where the unwanted stay._

My breath hitches making them all stare at me. I feel cold and am feeling anxious. Everything feels wrong now. I stand up with shaky legs. Marco steadies me and I try and push him off of me.

“What’s wrong (Name)?” Marco asks concerned.

_They’re pretending to be concerned. Why would anyone want you?_

I feel winded as I try to keep my breathing steady. “I need to go.”

Suddenly, Ace puts his hands on my shoulders and gets me to stare into his eyes. He speaks in a calming voice, “Listen to me (Name). You are alright. Whatever you are feeling is going to pass. We love you.”

Tears are threatening to spill over and he pulls me into a much-needed hug. “What was that?” Thatch asks.

Ace lets me cry into his shoulder as he explains, “That was a sign the doc Law gave us.”

They don’t say anything. I feel Marco and Thatch put a hand on my shoulder while I hug Ace. It takes moments for me to recollect myself. When I do, I feel so fatigue from my emotions.

Marco sensing this, immediately helps me sit back down. The three males wait patiently as I gather my thoughts. Once I do I quickly spout out, “I don’t think I can hold it in anymore. I need to tell you guys what happened.”

Marco wraps an arm around me while the other two sit directly in front of us giving me their undivided attention. It makes me feel odd since they’re so supportive.

“That place made me want to die. It wasn’t the first time they put chains on me like that and it won’t be the last if they get me again. They tortured me in the worst possible way physically before letting me sit in my own mind. I met a bunch of good people during that time. However, while I was there I realized something. I missed my home,” I pause.

Marco gives my hand a squeeze. He’s probably hurting from me saying all of this. I continue, “I missed all of you guys. I haven’t felt that way since…”

I looked down at my belly bump and the atmosphere turned into one of surprise. I look at Marco, “I loved him deeply. The father of my baby… I still do but I can’t be with him. If I’m with him only misfortune will come to him because I would be his weakness.”

“This man… if he felt the same with you there’s no way he would’ve let you go,” Thatch murmurs.

I nod and confirm his thoughts, “Correct. I left. I didn’t give him a say because he could be irrational with his thoughts. He saved me once. He didn’t have to but he did. That made me see some hope left in humanity. The only way to repay him was to leave. I can’t have a place in his world.”

“Does he know you’re pregnant?” Ace asks seeming to be pondering over what I’ve been saying.

I scowl and respond, “No. I don’t ever want him to find out.”

“Anyway, I haven’t had a place to call my home since you guys and being in Impel Down made me yearn between death and protecting my baby so I can get back home to you guys. If they ever capture me again, I don’t know what I’ll do. I don’t want to ever wear that collar again,” I admit my hand reaching for my neck where Law once touched the scars.

“They treat me inhumane all because of a fruit I was forced to eat. A fruit that turns me into a demon when I use it…. If my presence here causes any of you trouble I will leave without a second thought. I won’t allow harm to come to you because of me,” I murmur looking down.

Marco scoffs at me before he flicks my forehead. “My dear beloved baby sister. You’re an idiot. Those reason on why you should leave is exactly why you’re staying. We’re a band of misfits. Outcasts nobody wants. That’s what makes us family because we want each other.”

Thatch glances at a watch on his wrist before he signals to Marco. “Oh. I need to go check on the old man. He’s been giving the nurses a hard time lately by not taking his meds. I’ll see you at breakfast. Love you,” Marco kisses my temple before he leaves.

Thatch gets up and yawns. “Yeah I’ll go hit the hay. Got a lot of… sleeping to do?”

“Pervert,” I mumble as he tries to deny it.

He quickly leaves with a red face. I stare softly at Ace. I’m surprised when he doesn’t get up and leave. “You’re not leaving?” I ask softly.

“I wasn’t planning on it… Do you want me to?” He asks his gaze soft.

When I don’t say anything he starts to move to get up. I quickly grab his hand, halting all of his movements.

“I would prefer not being alone right now,” I admit sheepishly.

He just offers me a smile. He sits right beside me so our shoulders touch. He seems to be thinking about something. He hesitates before he speaks, “You told us your darkest wishes, why and how you ended up that way… I think it’s only fair I tell you how I came into the crew and about my little brother.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to-“

He cuts me off by stating, “I trust you.”

I lean onto his shoulder my heart beating fast from his words. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and speaks in a soft voice, “I have always hated myself. You say you don’t deserve love or to be in people’s lives but that’s actually me who doesn’t deserve it. I got demon’s blood flowing through my veins. My biological father is Gol D. Roger.”

My eyes widen at this statement. I lift my head up to stare at him and he isn’t lying. I can see the self-hatred in his eyes. It hurts me.

He continues, “I’m thankful for my brother Luffy. We’re not blood-related but we sure do look alike and have a bond like no other. We lost our other brother when we were little and it made me sail the sea. We all wanted to become pirates. I ended up wanting to take down the Yonko’s. I was dueling one of Pops’ allies when he showed up. I ended up getting knocked out because the fight was too much for me. They claimed I was part of the crew as soon as I woke up."

"They didn’t force me to stay but I stayed to make sure the rest of my crew was alright. I was such a jerk when I was here. I tried every day and failed every day to do harm to Pops’. Eventually, I gave in and accepted Pops’ mark on my back when Marco explained the relationship between Pops and his ‘children’. He gave me a similar speech to the one he just gave you. I fit in here and that’s all I needed."

"I did reveal to Pops who my dad was but he didn’t care. In fact, I think he knew. He said I’m nothing like Roger. I thought he would be disgusted with me but he wasn’t even phased.” Ace finishes a smile on his lips.

I finally allow myself to speak, “I’m glad. I don’t care who your dad is either Ace. I’m glad you’re alive and here. You’re a big part of my life and I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

His cheeks get a bit red as he hesitates, “Y-You might in a minute. I have to confess something. I thought I already had a great family here but then you came along. Everything changed the minute I saw you on that boat. While you were gone I felt… empty. I told you I don’t deserve love but I still can’t help it. I have strong feelings for you in that way.”

My eyes widen at his words. I’m scared. I’m afraid only because I have feelings for him as well. I swear my heart is beating so loud the world can hear it. I’m in shock for a minute as Ace looks away in embarrassment.

I can hear the self-loathing in his voice as he murmurs, “I-I mean I get it if you don’t… you know feel that way. I shouldn’t have-“

I grab his face making him shut up. We stare at each other for a good moment before I speak, “I have feelings for you too. I’m scared of admitting this out loud because last time I did I had to leave. Promise me that I won’t have to leave.”

“I promise. I’ll love you the way you can’t love yourself if you do the same for me,” Ace whispers.

I nod and we both smile at each other. I feel warm lips on mine and it feels so sincere. My heart explodes as I lay down and he wraps his arms around me. This time I won’t have to leave. This time I can actually love someone because I belong here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my fire cinnamon bun Ace and he's the perfect love interest for Reader besides Shanks. Of course ~cough~ we all know it's not going to last since Shanks is the main lover boy ~cough~


	15. Relationships, a baby shower, and... Blood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Ace become official and Reader receives a baby shower but then Hahaha... I present to you all a fright at the end.

“So… do you guys want to make an announcement?” Marco asks looking at the both of us with happiness.

Why is my brother being a stalker? I mean I get it is morning and that Ace and I ended up sleeping in the crow’s nest but come on! I let out a laugh and look at Ace. He smiles and nods. He quickly picks me up and lands swiftly on the deck. Everyone is already out here. I look at Marco who laughs. That sneaky little asshole!

I look at Ace and he seems to be asking for my permission. I nod and he bows down to everyone but smiles at Pops. “(Name) and I, are an item,” He says boldly.

Tears fill my eyes. This is the first time I feel like I don’t have to leave because I love someone. God, this feels great. I smile before I scowl. “I would like to confirm something with you.”

Ace’s eyes widen and he holds my hand. The others who were cheering go quiet at once. I study everyone’s faces before I stare at Pops. “While I was away I realized something. That I wanted this baby to have a chance at life. A really good chance. Of course, that meant I had to decide if I wanted to give them to a real couple and not have them grow up by pirates or…” I pause.

“Pops, how comfortable are you having a baby on board?” I smile widely.

He laughs and everyone cheers. I smile. That’s a good thing. They're not going to suggest me settling down. They want the baby on board. I smile and look down at the bump. Just two more months left and they’ll be born. Just two more months left and I may have to explain who the father is. That’s the part I’m not looking forward to.

Doing that little announcement made me feel like I’ve returned to my old self from before I was captured. I feel great. I look at Ace, Marco, and Thatch who seem to be just as happy as I am. I love them so much. I would do anything for them.

~*~

The day slowly progresses. I have no clue what to do. Thatch and Marco have been teasing me all day about Ace! Right now they’re doing it, especially since Ace is holding my hand and we’re eating in the cafeteria when it’s empty.

“So that’s why you’ve been sleeping up there! Ace warms you up!~” Thatch laughs.

I blush and before I can hit him, I feel eyes on me and I grow quiet making the others notice my sudden change in behavior. Luckily, they don’t question me on the spot. Instead, they greet the man who made me nervous, “Teach! What’cha doing?”

“I was wondering just how (Name) and the baby is!” He laughs happily.

I get shivers though. I watch him with weary eyes and grip Ace’s hand tighter without even thinking about it. Marco kicks my foot lightly under the table to tell me to answer. I do, “We’re good… Sorry but I’m not in the mood for conversation. I’m getting dizzy.”

Before I can leave Teach nods, “I see. I’ll visit you when you feel better!”

Bleh. He thankfully leaves. I let go of Ace’s hand now feeling much better. Thatch raises an eyebrow, “What was that about?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Marco states.

I sigh. I might as well tell the truth. I know they won’t believe me but it’s worth a shot. “I think he’s the reason I got caught,” I whisper lowly.

Immediately, I see the doubt on their faces. Never mind. It wasn’t worth the shot. I roll my eyes and get up. “Thanks, but I’m going to go lie down,” I murmur the anger laced in my voice.

As I leave, I hear footsteps quickly follow me. I ignore whichever idiot it is and go straight to my room with them following me. As soon as I open the door to my room, I’m grabbed by the waist and pushed inside my room, the door being slammed closed and locked.

I turn and glare at a serious Ace. I don’t say a single word not trusting myself to speak right now. He sighs and takes my hand, “Sorry… It’s just I don’t like seeing you upset.”

“Sorry for what?” I’m confused.

Until… I feel lips on my own. My eyes are wide until I melt into the kiss. My arms slowly wrapping themselves around his neck. Seconds pass and he pulls away his cheeks dusted with pink. “For that… It worked. You seem happy now.”

I blush now. He laughs at my embarrassment and I quickly hide my face in his shoulder. “Well since we’re in your room and all, how about a nap?”

Before I can answer he’s passed out on my bed due to his narcolepsy. Idiot. I smile and go to lay beside him. Only he can make something romantic before being a complete idiot yet still make me happy to be around him.

I play with his hair. I guess this means we’re going to start sleeping in my room now.

~*~

The next morning, I feel warm fingers playing with my hair. My eyes snap open to see a loving Ace. A smile forms on my lips as he continues to play with my hair. When there is a knock on my door he smiles widely.

“(Name), the crew has a surprise for you!” He helps me get up with excitement.

What on earth is he talking about? As soon as we leave my bedroom I take notice that there is confetti on the ground. My eyes narrow down in confusion as I look up to see the boat has been decorated with streamers, confetti, and balloons.

Ace leads me to the main deck where my heart stops and tears fill my eyes. It’s… a baby shower. Marco, who is holding a white stuffed animal, hands it to me with a smile on his face. I look up at Pops who is also smiling like an idiot.

He laughs. “We did all of this for you last night! The baby is coming soon after all and after you said you will keep the baby here on the ship we prepared everything!”

Whitebeard pulls out a crib with a ribbon on it from behind him and sets it down in front of him. Ace leads me to it and I finally cry from closer inspection. It’s beautifully done to match the Moby Dick. Everything in it is a gender-neutral color since we don’t know the baby’s gender.

I’m about to thank everyone for seeing all the gifts are in the crib and on a few tables, but I couldn’t. I feel a sharp pain. I then grow highly confused. That is until I feel Ace’s hand on my back and my brother holding my hand.

Whitebeard is even confused about what’s happening since everyone grew silent. Izo is the first to speak as he walks until he is in front of me with Vista. They are staring down at the floor. “T-That’s a lot of blood,” Izo states unsure of what to do.

It finally hits me. I slowly look down to see the pool of blood between my legs on the wooden floor. I don’t know what to feel as Whitebeard starts barking orders. Marco scoops me up into his arms as Ace grabs Sakura and pushes her to follow Marco who takes me to the infirmary.

My face remains expressionless as I try to hold onto everything good inside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry but I am too good with cliffhangers. It's a talent that causes others pain. lol. But seriously this chapter had some cringey moments (I'm looking at you Ace (I loved writing those omg.)) that had to be equaled out with this terrible angst cliffhanger. Do not fret though! All will be explained in the next two chapters!


	16. Labor Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is going into labor way too early but Law the good boy arrives just in time.

A sob escapes my throat. Ace is holding one of my hands tightly as Marco speaks to Sakura. I try to listen in but I can’t. I’m so scared right now. I can’t even breathe properly right now.

“Breathe (Name). Try and calm down. I’ll be right back,” Marco’s calm voice reaches my ears as he plants a kiss on my forehead.

He leaves and I’m about to flip out only for Ace to caress my cheek gently. He offers me a small smile. “Don’t worry (Name). I’m here. I won’t leave you at all unless you want me to.”

I nod and hold onto his hand tighter. Sakura comes over to us and has a scowl on her face. She grabs my other hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Her voice is soft as she says, “Love. I don’t know what is wrong but I do know the baby is coming. It could be days. I can’t put you on any medicine yet until we understand what exactly is going on but I promise you that we will make sure you and the baby are going to be all right.”

I nod trying to keep my mouth closed so I don’t let a sob escape. Why? Why is this happening now? I bite my lip and hard as the pain in my abdomen continues. I can feel the blood leaking out of me.

A few painful hours later I hear a familiar voice. “How’s she doing?” Law asks Sakura and the other doctors.

I quickly lift my head to see his worried gaze on me as he washes his hands and puts gloves on. The other doctors are explaining how they don’t know what is going on.

Since they didn’t give him much help Law ignores them and comes straight over to me. He nods at Ace before he pushes a few strands of hair out of my face.

“How’d you know?” I ask softly feeling weak.

Law answers, “Your Vivre card started to burn a few days ago. That only happens when the owner is dying. I came as soon as it started to burn.”

“It’s too early,” I state the tears falling down my cheeks.

Law nods. “It is but don’t worry. I’ll do everything in my power to figure out what’s going on.”

Sakura had already helped me take my pants and underwear off when I had to lie down. Law seems surprised as he spots blood pouring out me. “Would you like me or Sakura to check your cervix for dilation?” He asks.

“What… does that mean?” Ace asks confused.

I’m thankful for him being a bit of an idiot. It makes this situation better because he amuses me. “Who has experience or know what they’re doing?” I ask.

“Well… I vote Law because I have no idea. My expertise in this kind of situation is childcare. Nothing about pregnancy stuff,” Sakura states honestly.

I nod and ask Law, “How bad is it going to hurt?”

“Well, you’re already bleeding and in pain so I would say it won’t be bad,” Law replies.

Ace finally realizes what this means as a small “oh” leaves his mouth. Marco thankfully comes back in and Thatch is in tow. I do want all three of them to be here. If I’m going to be in pain they’re going to at least try to comfort me the best they can.

Law does his thing and I laugh internally for Ace and Thatch who look super uncomfortable. That is until I see a confused look on Law’s face. He pulls his fingers out and throws the gloves away to wash his hands and put new ones on.

“Quick question… Why can’t you use your power on yourself?” Thatch asks taking me by surprise.

Law answers for me, “I assume it’s because of the power the fruit gives you. The consequence if you get hurt, you won’t be able to save yourself.”

I nod before he gets serious and back on track. “So… the baby is coming like right now. You’re dilated all the way and considering how early this is… I’m worried about both of you. (Name) whatever the reason why you’re bleeding is internal so I can’t check it out until the baby is born.

“We can’t do an emergency C-section?” Sakura asks.

Law shakes his head and motions for her to look at me. She scowls and he explains, “No. She lost too much blood already. I can’t risk the surgery. Besides, the baby is-“

“OH! YOU MEANT IT’S HERE, HERE!” Sakura shouts.

She’s shocked that the baby is here so soon. I mean we all are considering the circumstances. Ace and Thatch are freaking out. Marco tries to keep his cool as do I.

“What do I do?” I ask.

Law orders, “We’re going to do a test push. Try it once.”

He places a towel over my legs so I can have at least some privacy as he observes my vagina. I push once he’s ready. The pain is one like no other. However, instead of me screaming, Ace screams out in bloody murder. I stop and take deep breaths.

“Why the fuck are you screaming?” Law asks Ace a bit annoyed.

Ace lets go of my hand and I see it’s bruised. My face falls and I feel awful. Ace laughs at seeing my expression. He quickly grabs my hand again, “Don’t worry (Name). It is okay and the least I can do. Marco and Thatch will gladly take turns with me.”

The smile on his face leaves no room for argument from them. Marco and Thatch both have nodded at me and remain on the sidelines for when I need them.

“(Name), once you start this next push it may start taking a toll on you. You can’t stop. Are you ready?” Law asks.

I nod my head and we start. The next few hours feel torturous. Marco and Ace take turns holding my hand until their hands were black and blue. I end up holding for dear life to Thatch’s hand. He doesn’t even flinch at the pain I inflict.

Every breath and push I do make it feel like my insides are being pulled apart. The words I hear mush together and black dots fill my vision.

Marco pats my face gently pulling me back into reality. “One more push. One more (Name),” Marco says gently.

He kisses my forehead and I hear the most beautiful sound in the world; my baby’s cry, the sound of life.


	17. Bundle of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft hours are activated.

When I wake up my head feels foggy. The first thing I notice is that I am in my room, I’m clean, and have a simple nightgown on. I grow confused when I feel something on my face. I go to grab it only to notice I have tubes in my arm.

Ignoring that, I take off the oxygen mask. A beeping catches my attention and forces a rustling beside me. A warm hand encases mine.

“(Name)?” Ace asks.

I question, “What happened?”

“Hold on, let me get Law,” Ace says standing up.

The door opens and Law comes in and says, “No need. I’m here. Let me check your vitals.”

He immediately starts taking a look at the machine I’m hooked up to. He pulls the tubes out of my arms and I realize it was giving me blood and a drug.

“My baby?” I ask softly.

Law offers me a gentle smile. “Don’t worry. He’s sleeping. He’s perfectly healthy and weighs six pounds. We’ve been feeding him some formula I have and he’s been eating well.”

“A boy? Can I see him?” I ask my voice starting to shake as tears threaten to come.

Law nods and Ace goes to retrieve him. “So what happened?” I ask feeling so tired.

“You passed out after he was born. It’s been five days. You lost so much blood I thought you weren’t going to make it. I’ve been taking care of you and your boys have been taking care of the baby with Sakura’s help,” Law explains.

He goes to explain more when the door opens once again. Ace and Thatch come in and sit beside me while Marco comes in holding a little bundle close to his chest. I hold my breath as he walks over to me being extremely gentle with his movements.

Everyone is silent as Marco puts the baby in my arms. I hold him securely but gentle as to not dare hurt him. A hiccup escapes my mouth as I realize I’m holding in sobs.

“(Name)?” Marco questions.

I shake my head and caress my baby’s cheek with a finger. I whisper, “He’s beautiful. H-How did I create something so beautiful?”

“Do you have a name for him?” Law asks a small smile playing on his lips.

I nod. The name sounds so perfect as it escapes my lips, “Carmine.”

“Isn’t that a girl’s name?” Thatch asks ruining the moment.

Thankfully, Marco and Ace hit him on the head. Law smirks with his reply, “No. It’s a unisex name. It fits seeing his hair is a purple reddish color.”

Not red like Shanks’ hair, but a bit close. It’s unique. I wonder if it will lighten up to Shanks’ hair color when he grows older. His baby features are angelic. I didn’t know I can love someone as much as I do at this moment.

I can feel Law grow serious when he speaks again, “(Name). I came up with an explanation as to why you went into labor this early. It would explain why Carmine isn’t like a normal preterm baby. He would be small but he’s the size he would be if you had him at the time you were supposed to.”

Law takes my baby from me seeing how tired I am. He hands him to Marco while Marco sits beside me so I can still be close to Carmine.

Law continues, “This explanation is more like a theory but it fits with the how and why. I am aware that when you were in Impel Down you had blackouts. Strong blackouts. You were unconscious for most of your time there because you sacrificed your body for your baby to stay healthy. Well, I believe your body did double the power and because of that Carmine’s own will couldn’t allow him to stay in your body as he was supposed to.”

“In other words, Carmine was more than ready to be born?” Thatch asks.

Law nods and finishes, “Correct. (Name)’s body couldn’t handle the early labor and started to self-destruct to keep her and the baby alive until he was out. All the damage is from when you were in Impel Down. I was able to fix most of the internal damage through surgery. It was a risky move but I had to open you up through a c-section to see what was happening. Once I found the problem I fixed it. However, the rest all depends on you. You need to rest and under no circumstances, push yourself. I’ll be staying here until I know you’re not reckless and have improved.”

“Good idea. Knowing her she’ll try and get up in a day or so,” Marco says with a laugh.

I shoot him a glare before my gaze is filled with fatigue. I still feel hazy so I can tell I won’t be able to fight sleep soon.

“You should go so I can rest. If you remain here I’ll just stay awake watching him… I want to get better fast so I can watch him properly,” I mumble the slur of sleepiness in my voice.

Marco nods and raises Carmine gently to me so I can kiss him. I do and gently rub his face with my finger. Of course, I’m so hesitant about them leaving but I want to get better and fast. Marco kisses me on the forehead before he leaves with my baby. Thatch kisses me on the forehead as well before he leaves to go get some rest. Law nods at me before turning to Ace.

“Wake me if you think anything is wrong. Ace you should get some rest as well… Sleep well (Name),” Law demands before leaving the room as well.

I glance at Ace with confusion. His face is slightly red. I immediately understand what Law meant. Ace has been by my side this whole time.

I scoot over to give him some room. He’s hesitant until I say, “Please.”

In a split second, he’s on the bed with me. He holds me gently against him. My head rests upon his shoulder and I smile at him.

“You’re a goofball…. Has Pops seen him yet?” I ask with a yawn.

Ace replies, “Yes. Marco showed him, Carmine. I haven’t seen Pops this happy ever. He hasn’t held him yet. He’s waiting for you to get better. Oh, and Marco hasn’t shown Carmine to anyone else. I swear he’s a Mama bird with him already.”

I laugh at the idea before I let a silence befall us. It’s comfortable. Ace tightens his hold on me being careful as to not hurt me. A small smile graces my lips. I press a kiss to his shoulder causing him to freeze.

“What’s wrong?” He asks in concern.

His hands come up and wipe the wetness under my eyes away. I answer in a soft voice, “Nothing. I’m just happy… Ace, I love you.”

He freezes at this for a moment. I immediately see his own eyes water. His hand lifts my face and his lips meet mine in a sweet kiss. I’m surprised at this action but happy nonetheless. Once he pulls away he replies, “I love you too.”

These words are something neither of us thought we would ever hear from someone who genuinely means it. We both feel like we don’t deserve the love but with each other that feeling of hatred towards ourselves lessens.

We go to sleep in absolute bliss.

~*~

I wake up feeling sick to my stomach. Everything feels wrong. The atmosphere feels hostile. Ace isn’t here. My gut twists as the feeling gets worse in mere seconds. I stand up ignoring my body’s protest.

I leave the room and it is dark out. I only got a few hours of sleep. I hear whispering on the main decks so I head there. To my surprise, Law and all the Division Commanders are there speaking to Whitebeard. They stop conversing when Whitebeard glances at me.

“What are you doing? Go back and rest,” Law demands in a serious tone.

I shake my head no. I speak directly to Whitebeard, “What’s going on Pops?”

His gaze goes off the boat. I follow in the direction and my eyes widen as my breath hitches. Panic sets in as I examine the Jolly Roger.

_What is Shanks doing here?_


	18. Protective Marco Activated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is here. It is time to freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is indeed short because y'all get a good long over due slightly angsty and fluffy chat with you know who in the next chapter!

“Where’s Carmine?” I ask hiding all emotion.

I need to be composed. “He’s in his nursery with Sakura. (Name) I don’t think you understand but Yonkos aren’t exactly friends. For all, we know he’s here to start a war. If you understand please go rest. We’ll take care of things if they go dire,” Marco pleads.

_I understand more than you_. That’s what I want to say but I can’t. What I say and what I do right now can start a war against these powerful pirates. It’s too dangerous. I am starting to feel dizzy from the scared thoughts in my head, but I push these thoughts away the best I can. I sit down near the foremast. I’m hidden from sight until I stand up.

“I’m not leaving if he’s a potential threat,” I state.

Before the others can protest Whitebeard agrees. “That is fine. You can stay. Your mama bear instincts may come in handy if they do something.”

When no one retorts to his input he speaks again, “Stay on edge but don’t get hasty. Let’s see why this Brat came for a visit.”

Everyone remains silent as Shanks’ ship draw closer and closer. I want to scream at the world. Things are bound to go bad. It feels as if the atmosphere is choking the air out of me. That’s how I know they’re officially here. Adrenaline is flooding my veins as my fight or flight instincts kick in. I obviously can’t flee but fighting? I am willing but that is too much. There is too much at stake here if things go wrong.

Whitebeard stands up and every movement he makes is full of authority. He comes close to me to peer over the railing. Marco does the same only to show the Red Haired Pirates that he’s there as security to Whitebeard. The other Division Commanders including Thatch and Ace, wait where they stand.

“You come here unannounced and don’t even bother to bring a gift?” Whitebeard asks his voice louder than usual.

The voice that replies stops my heart. It’s been too long since I’ve heard him. I can’t tell if my heart is hurting from hearing him or if it is singing from hearing him. Shanks’ voice is deadly as he speaks in a serious tone, “I need to know if she’s okay.”

It sounds like he pulled out a newspaper. Most likely the one that Sakura showed us. The degrading photo of me with the collar and chains on. Of course, he’s pissed then.

Whitebeard snorts as Marco asks, “How is that any of your business?”

Oh god. I never thought of Marco’s and Shanks’ personalities clashing at each other. The idea nerves me.

“Whitebeard, please, you know I would never come unannounced if it wasn’t important. I need to know if she’s okay and more importantly… that she joined you willingly,” Shanks announces.

Irritation from Whitebeard is obvious now. He’s becoming angry. Just a few more minutes. A few more and he’ll give up. Right?

Wrong.

Whitebeard almost growls and laughs at the implied insult. He replies, “Even if she didn’t, it would be none of your concern, Brat. I’m not going to ask again after this. Leave.”

“Pops, wait a minute. I want to know why he’s looking for her,” Marco states not trusting Shanks in the slightest.

Whitebeard nods. Marco glares down at whom I’m assuming is Shanks. He asks in a serious voice, “Why the hell do you want to know if she’s here? As far as I’m concerned you have no connections to her-“

“And how do you know her?” Shanks retorts back.

He most likely has the worst idea imaginable. That Marco and I are a thing. I want to gag at the idea. Marco doesn’t answer. He won’t answer if Shanks is going to continue to act like this.

I feel nauseous. Marco glances down at me. He can feel my unease. Internally, I am begging him not to read in-between the lines. As if the world despises me, he does and his eyes widen. Whitebeard seems confused for a moment sensing absolute rage coming from Marco. Marco and I continue holding eye contact. My nerves are exploding in me. I feel hot from my secret coming out and guilty from the rage Marco possesses.

“S-Shanks… don’t tell me you… It makes sense… You’ve got to be kidding me,” Marco is whispering to himself as he glances back at Shanks.

Whitebeard seems to finally understand. Before he or I can stop Marco’s thoughts Marco begins to think irrationally. He’s seeing red. I stand up revealing myself.

I can only think of the war Marco is about to start because of me. He never thinks irrationally unless it comes down to my safety. Marco is in the air ready to attack Shanks. Benn Beckman is about to make a counter-attack. Both of them are about to use all of their might in these attacks. I can’t allow it. Not if it risks anyone’s lives. Especially my baby’s.

I’m going to regret this in multiple ways but it seems like the only choice. Especially with Marco seeing red. I use my power on them. It murders my soul for me having to use it on people I care about it. It takes a lot of energy considering who I am using it on. Marco is back on the deck beside us in a moment and Benn can’t move from Shanks’ boat. I hold onto the railing as I make sure they can’t move. It hurts physically and mentally to do this to them.

Finally, I dare myself to look up. My gaze meets with Shanks and he’s in shock. Everything that I tried to hide… It was in vain. I had no idea that the truth would come so soon. The dizziness is getting worse as all kinds of emotions whirl around inside me.

Law is by my side. He doesn’t say a word but he’s begging me to stop using my power. I glance at Marco and ask, “Are you calm now?”

“Yes,” He replies his voice rather cold.

I let him go and look at Shanks before I demand, “You will not make another dangerous move. If you do I cannot guarantee that your crew will be unharmed.”

He nods and I stop using my power on Beckman. I nearly tumble to the wooden floorboards. I pant as I try to regain my normal breathing. Nobody is saying or doing anything. They’re waiting on Whitebeard and Whitebeard is waiting on me. I’m trying so hard to regain my composure but I just can’t. I have never wanted to cry so badly in my life. Law gives me room as Marco walks to me. He doesn’t give a shit that we have an audience. He pulls my now crying figure into a hug. I hold onto him tightly.

“I’m sorry (Name). I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have made you do that,” Marco says taking the blame.

I shake my head in his chest. “No. No, I am sorry. I never wanted to use this on the people I care about.”

_I’m so disgusted with myself. How could I do that to the people I love the most?_

He holds me for a moment until I force myself to stop crying. My eyes are red and puffy as I glance back at Shanks. He’s waiting patiently. He knows that I’ve been damaged a lot since I’ve last seen him. His patience and understanding are astounding. He must know that he doesn’t have any leverage here or have to worry if Whitebeared is waiting on me.

“You understand, right?” I ask Marco and Whitebeard.

They both nod. I look behind Marco to see the Division Commanders are stoic. They don’t like seeing me this way. I can tell by most of their faces that they put two and two together. Ace doesn’t show any negative emotion on his face. He’s just concerned about me.

“May they come aboard?” I ask Whitebeard.

Whitebeard studies me for a moment. He can see how uncomfortable I am but knows I’m still trying to do what is best for Carmine. He finally asks, “Are you sure?”

“No, but under these circumstances, he has a right to know,” I reply honestly.

It takes a moment before he nods and speaks to Shanks in a demanding voice, “You may come aboard but only one member of your crew can accompany you.”


	19. “A-Are You Sure He is Mine?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks and Reader finally talk... With witnesses of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter that you all have been painfully waiting for! I promise it was worth the wait and I will give a little explanation to what was said at the end! <3

I feel like I am suffocating when Shanks and Benn step on board. Whitebeard sits back on his chair his protective aura not once diminishing. Shanks’ eyes are glued on my form. He knows something is wrong if Whitebeard gave in so easily.

“(Name), will you please sit down now or rest on someone?” Law asks in an annoyed voice.

He is super pissed at me. I quickly obey and lean onto my brother. Marco lets me without any problems, probably to try and piss of Shanks. I am still shaking and a bit out of breath for exerting myself. Law is most likely going to murder me himself later and I will be okay with that if it means I will listen and get better.

“(Name), I now understand why you did everything to protect his identity from us, no, from the world. We’ll talk more about it after you talk with him. Marco, Ace, and your doctor will accompany you for your safety,” Whitebeard commands.

I nod but am unable to say anything. Shanks on the other hand finally asks, “What is going on?”

“Just… Follow them,” Whitebeard says solemnly.

I tug on Marco’s shirt and he gets the hint. He picks me up effortlessly and guides us close to Whitebeard’s room. We head down the staircase by the room and into the ship. I grip onto Marco’s neck feeling my emotions starting to unwind. I need to stay strong, just for a little bit longer.

We enter my room and Marco places me down on my bed. My body feels relief. Law is by me in half a second as Shanks enters the room with Benn, and Ace closes the door behind him. All eyes are on me as Law checks on me, or more like my lower abdomen, he had to cut into after giving birth. He lets out a hum.

“It did not open. Good. (Name), I will be highly upset if you push yourself again. You need the rest,” Law emphasizes.

I can only nod. My throat feels dry from having Shanks and Benn here.

“What is going on?” Shanks asks again.

Marco nearly growls. “Give her time to explain.”

“What is your problem? I have been patient and asked a little question. I have every right to be mad, but I am giving (Name) all the time in the world to give me some sort of explanation as to why she left me. (Name), it has been months. More than half a year,” Shanks says his voice wavering with hints of sadness.

I nearly choke from guilt. Marco almost stands up but both men receive a harsh glare from Law.

“Let us take it easy before the Surgeon of Death really does decide to work on dead bodies,” Ace says with a forced chuckle.

Hearing his calm voice soothes me and actually makes Shanks smile. The last time the two have seen each other was years ago when Ace was a captain. So, the mutual familiar face would make him happy. I think I am ready.

“I… Did not want to leave Shanks. I really didn’t but… I did. Being with you would have hurt you eventually and I did not want to be your weakness,” I start off.

He stays silent and I can feel him accepting my words now that he sees I am okay. That I have been filled with love and joy compared to the last time he saw my form that had hidden the anxiety (not very well).

“You will always be my weakness,” He states.

The words hurt me but only because he means it in the best way possible. I can feel Marco trying to keep his emotions and dislike for Shanks contained for my sake.

“There is a bigger reason why we can’t be together now. One that will put both of us as a bigger target for allowing such a thing to happen. A much more important reason. I have dedicated my whole life and put it at risk for it,” I begin slowly.

Shanks looks confused and I nod at Law. He leaves the room momentarily. Shanks is becoming more confused as he sees how serious I am.

“Forgive me for speaking up but I have to ask for my captain… Are you and Marco the Phoenix an ite-“ Benn is cut off by me as I know where the question is headed.

I shake my head and point at my brother. “Hell no. This is my brother, half-brother, but my brother, nonetheless,” I answer the question that they have been wondering.

Shanks almost lets a sigh of relief out as Benn returns to the silent side. It is so painfully awkward since I will eventually have to tell them I am in a relationship with someone else. Marco pats my back and chooses his next words not so wisely.

“She is my little sister. I cherish her more than anything so my urge to bash your face in is incredibly strong right now. Her choice in men is questionable but I do see the love you have for her and for that I am grateful. As for your earlier assumption. Make no mistake. We did not force her to join us. She did it willingly,” Marco states.

I laugh. “Yeah, but you did put that tattoo on me without my consent. I appreciate the thought and you are lucky that I did end up enjoying everyone’s company.”

I hear a knock on the door, and I tense up. It is time to reveal this to Shanks. The most important reason why I stayed away from him.

“I- Shanks, what you are about to see… This is the reason why I did not return. We made a mistake of getting too close to each other. I love you and I always will but because of what we did we can’t be together,” I say before shouting for Law to come in.

The bundle of joy is held carefully to his chest as he opens the door. Shanks’ eyes widen and Benn nearly chokes on air as they realize that Law really did bring in a baby. I can see Shanks immediately doing math as Law bring Carmine to me.

I hold him close to my chest and Marco helps support me in holding him.

“A-Are you sure he is mine?!” Shanks asks.

There is doubt in his voice and I do not blame him. Carmine does not look like a premature baby.

Law speaks up, “(Name) went into early labor. Too early. She only woke up last night. This past week she has been teetering between the edge of life and death because she gave birth to a baby boy at seven months of her pregnancy. He was not supposed to be born until two more months.”

“Fucking hell. Cap, this is serious,” Benn states.

Shanks nods his head. He looks conflicted from all this information and I speak, “Do you see it now? We can’t be together because if the World Government finds out that “Red Hair” Shanks, one of the four emperors of the sea, and “Blood Demon” (Name) had a baby, it would put an immediate target on his head. Instant death is what awaits him if they find out who his father is…”

The tears are building in my eyes as I rock the sleeping baby.

“When she was at Impel Down, they found out she was pregnant… There is still a chance we can fake that the baby did not make it from their harsh treatment. She would need to make an appearance sooner rather than later and it would be questionable, but it could work,” Law murmurs.

Ace hums. “Even if they do believe it, Carmine can never show himself. They would know immediately that (Name) lied and then the search about who sired him would come into play.”

“It would be better than nothing. I think we should go for it,” Marco states.

For a while, Shanks does not say anything. Neither do I. I just admire my baby and Shanks observes us with a soft smile on his face. Finally, after a while, he speaks.

“Carmine… May I hold him?” Shanks asks his voice too soft.

Law quickly speaks up, “We can give them room, right?”

“I think we should. I will wait in the hall,” Ace states getting up.

He gives me a look and it is one of understanding. To say whatever is on my heart because I told them all before, that I strongly still love the father of my baby even if I can’t be with him. This may be my last chance to tell him whatever I need to say before I regret not doing so.

He leaves. Law leaves too. Marco shakes his head as he stands up.

“I am not leaving. I will stand by the door, but I am not leaving,” He states as he leans against the wall.

Benn does the same as he leans against the opposite wall, the one further away from me to at least give us space in this condition.

“Forgive me for not sending him away but… We are on enemy territory,” Shanks murmurs.

His eyes are on Carmine now and I tilt my head to motion for him to sit beside me. He does so with small hesitant steps. Marco is on edge the entire time. Slowly and carefully, I set Carmine into Shanks’ arm. He supports him perfectly and I lean into Shanks’ shoulder.

It takes a few seconds before Shanks starts to tremble and I look at him to see him holding in his tears the best he can. He is so happy and sad.

“We may have made a mistake with getting too close but… Carmine? He is not a mistake. He will never be a mistake. He is just proof that our love is strong. We may not be able to be with each other, but I love you so much,” I say trying to hide the need to cry.

He tries to regather himself but when he speaks his voice is as equally shaky as mine. “I do not think getting close to you was a mistake. My only mistake was not making you feel safe enough to stay, to make things official with you. I… Agree with your decision. We can’t be with each other for Carmine’s sake. We can’t put him at risk if there is a chance we can deceive the World Government and say he didn’t make it. However, I do not think it is wise to raise a baby on a pirate ship. He should have a chance to be a normal kid,” Shanks says solemnly.

Marco scoffs and I shoot him a glare before saying, “I agree… But that is not so easy. Where would I go to stay low? How long before someone would recognize me? It is too risky to settle down and there is no way I am giving him away. He is safest here under Whitebeard’s name. The crew is crazy but… They would care for him. They would help me teach him, give him the safest environment we can manage considering, and more importantly, they can teach him to love, be kind, have patience. Not everyone has that, but this crew can fill him with love so when he does realize how dangerous the world is and why people may hate him, he will not meet them with hatred.”

“Here we will not care that he is related to you. We will treat him as one of us. Well, obviously I get to baby him since he is my nephew, but you get the idea,” Marco adds in.

I smile at that and Shanks stops trembling. He relaxes completely as he takes in Carmine’s features. The purple-red batch of hair on his head and the facial features that will soon one day grow to resemble us. Shanks moves to place a gentle kiss on Carmine’s forehead. Just in time too as Law comes in.

“Feeding time. Then Sakura will have to do a few tests on him- Nothing serious. It is just to ensure that he remains healthy,” Law murmurs.

Shanks and I nod our head and Law gently takes Carmine away and out of the room. It is just the four of us. Marco has his eyes closed as he waits for this whole ordeal to be done with while Benn keeps his eyes closed to ensure that he is still giving us the most privacy he can.

I reach for Shanks’ hand and he is quick to hold mine tightly. Our time is coming to a close.

“I need to tell you that while I was away and ended up here… I met someone who I also love dearly,” I start off.

He squeezes my hand and states, “It is Ace. I saw the way he kept looking at you since I came on board… I do not mind. Since we can’t be together, and our love is different, dangerous even, then I am glad that Ace can be in your life to give you a stable love. He really is a good man.”

“I told you (Name) has questionable taste in men,” Marco murmurs ruining the moment.

The smirk on his face shows he does approve of Ace and I but he is still taking the chance to diss him since he is my elder brother. We ignore him.

“Ace really is good for me… And I am good for him. I will not say anything that I should not but… He does understand me, in a way, that no one can. We both do not think we deserve to be loved by others, to be given the chance to love, but in the end, we fell for each other and in a way it fits. I do feel awful since you will always be my first, but I can’t lie and say you will be my only,” I say slowly turning into a whisper.

Shanks shakes his head. “No, do not feel bad. As I said, it is a good match. I do have a hunch on what you are talking about too, but it really does not matter to me. He is good. (Name) you are the love of my life and finding out now about Carmine? He is added to that mix. If I can’t be there for you both in that way, then I am glad someone can show you the love you deserve. I know he will do whatever it takes to protect Carmine as well,” Shanks says the happiness in his voice reassuring me.

“Cap, we should go. It has been a while. This meeting was already risky enough. It would be best if we kept our distance but… (Name) we, the crew, truly do miss you,” Benn interrupts.

I nod at him and the door slams open to reveal Thatch eavesdropping. It was Law who opened the door and from the look on his face, I know that he and Ace also heard everything.

“I tried to stop this fool earlier, but he was quite persistent. I am not a part of the crew, so I do not understand the need to report everything to Whitebeard like Thatch feels. Sorry if I ruined the moment,” Law says with a sly smile.

Ah… He really enjoyed throwing, literally, Thatch under the bus. Thatch is on the floor and has a nervous smile on his face as Marco sends him the dirtiest glare of all time. I start to laugh but immediately my stomach hurts and it turns into a groan of pain.

“Now I revoke Thatch’s privilege to visit (Name). She is already in pain from seeing you. I may let you if you promise not to make her laugh like that again,” Law mumbles.

Shanks gets up. He observes me and again I feel the sadness of our close departure. I stand up too and immediately wrap my arms around him. The hug is tight and nearly makes me cry. Shanks is shaking only for a moment as he tries to control his own emotions. If I am feeling this sorrowful, I can’t even imagine how he is feeling for finding about his son and being forced to leave him and me.

Shanks places his lips on my forehead for a moment and the room feels just forgiving. The warmth of it makes me even sadder but grateful that we are leaving on a good note.

“Benn and I will see ourselves out and give our goodbye for Whitebeard for letting us on his ship… (Name), I am glad to know you are doing okay. Even if we will have to keep our distance, know that I will always have yours and Carmine’s back. That goes to you too, Marco. Whitebeard already understands our mutual relationship and I doubt he will care for my words, but I will have your backs if necessary,” Shanks promises.

He finally pulls away and I do not have the heart to watch him leave. Thatch and Ace go to follow him out for security reasons. I hear Shanks and Benn enter the hallway and eventually their footsteps are no more, meaning they are out of the ship. A hand touches my shoulder and I turn around fast to bury my face into their chest. For a while Marco just lets me hold him before Law makes me return to the dreaded bed rest.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, that is not the last we will see Shanks!
> 
> Yes, in case y'all have not been receiving the hints I said in prior author notes, Ace dies in this fic!
> 
> Anyway lol, since he dies in this fic and in my Luffy fic, I dedicated a story just for him (and the Whitebeard pirates where they remains safe) if anyone is interested! (I will link it later but for now, you can just find it under my works! It is called Follow the Flames!)
> 
> Just for clarification because I realized that it almost came out creepy with the whole timeline lol but Reader is in her early twenties so 20-24! (About ten years younger than Smoker). Ace is about to be nineteen meaning they have about a year and a half to two years before Luffy starts his own pirate adventures and when the real angst comes into play. That means fluff for the next few chapters before pure painful angst for Ace/Reader :')
> 
> As for the conversation, I strongly believe that Shanks would hate the idea of a baby/child on board of a pirate ship but since this is a special case, his special case, it needs to be done. So he slowly accepts the reality that he and Reader really may not be together ever again and because of this he accepts Ace and Reader as a thing and embraces it since he (it is a very strong theory in the anime/manga) knows about Ace's biological dad before the Marineford Arc. Because of Ace's bio dad, Shanks understands that Ace really does know a part of Reader that he may never know: the part that is full of self-loathing and the two can teach each other self-love and peace.


	20. Good for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks is gone and Reader has to settle back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on the short side because in the next one there are two surprise Point of Views! Enjoy the sort of fluff!

“Are you okay?” Ace’s gentle voice cuts the sad silence I was wallowing in.

  
He closes the door behind him, and I can’t say anything. I still feel like crying, but I have been holding off since Shanks left only a few hours ago. It was for the best, but I already feel terrible- Like a part of my heart really did just go with him.

  
Ace notices the tremble in my lip and is quick to sit on the bed beside me, pulling me into a hug. His warm flesh brings me immediate comfort but makes the guilt worse.

  
“Am I terrible for being with you? I do not want you to feel like you are my rebound or anything because you definitely aren’t! I genuinely feel safe here and enough to be in a relationship with you, but I feel so guilty that you had to hear all that. That you had to hear my love for Shanks is still strong and present while I am in a relationship with you. It feels stupid and I am sor-“

  
Ace hugs me tighter and the tears start to come down. I am sobbing into his chest, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck most definitely giving me his bead necklace imprints into my skin, as he pats my back while trying to rock me (and be careful of my healing wound). He lets me cry my grief into him until I am reduced to just hiccups and sniffling.

  
His voice is so soothing as he calms my doubts, “I do not think of it that way at all. If you are genuinely happy with being with me then that makes me happy and it is as Shanks said. He thinks this would be good for you. As for your love for him? All I can do is be understanding. How could I ever ask that you do not feel that way towards a man like him? He saved you and you fell deep enough for him to have Carmine. He has already saved my little brother, but he even ended up giving me his blessing to take care of and love you and Carmine, as if he were my own. For that, I am grateful and would not even dream of getting upset over you still having feelings for him. Whatever happens from here on out, I am with you.”

  
My heart melts at his kind and loving words. I nearly break his neck from how strong my clutch is on his neck and he chuckles at my relieved form, patting my pack gently still. We stay like that for a good moment until a knock sounds on the door. We do not even get the chance to separate our limbs as Marco struts in.

  
He briefly glares daggers at us from our close proximity before going back to being gentle. “If you are up to it, Pops wants to have a word. He and Law are talking about the plan he thought of earlier and they need your confirmation,” Marco states.

  
I nod and say, “I am up for it.”

  
With a certain tenderness to his movements, Ace gets up and holds me bridal style so I do not exert myself as I already had with today- Both physically and mentally with stopping Marco and Benn from clashing with each other. Marco leads the way to Pops’ room, and I am surprised that he let Law stay with our old man without other bodyguards.

  
It makes me happy to know that they trust him enough to do that.

  
Whitebeard immediately places all his attention on me as Marco closes the behind him. Ace sets me down on the bed beside Pops and sits with me. Law leans against the wall like Marco. All of them are a bit serious as they let Whitebeard take the reins of this conversation.

  
“My daughter, first of all, you need to know that I do not care that your child is going to be a bigger brat than I imagined because his father is the brat “Red Hair” Shanks,” Whitebeard starts off the serious tone turning into one of amusement.

  
There is a twinkle in his eyes, and I relax at his heartfelt words.

  
It slowly goes away as he continues with the serious topic, “I still have not met my grandchild as I am waiting on your recovery but because of this news we need to speak about what to do about this situation. You were right to try and conceal who the father was. If the marines ever find out they will not take Carmine’s existence lightly. Which is why I have been taking your friend’s words rather seriously.”

  
Law nods his head out of respect and he speaks, “Whitebeard and I agreed that when I deem you recovered enough to move, that you will go to the place where the marines foolishly left you out of trust, Dracule Mihawk’s place. By then, I will not be accompanying you as I want our mutual alliance to remain a secret as I have future plans for someone I told you about long ago. I am sure that they have eyes on Mihawk because of your escape so once there you just need to wait- Not alone obviously, your fellow crew members will be there but we will get into details when you are recovered.”

  
“So I need to call in my inner actress and cry as if I really did lose Carmine or what?” I question feeling a bit silly from this plan in the case it will not work.

  
Whitebeard nods his head. “Yes. You will also be on alert because if the marines are watching they may try to take you in again since their trust in Mihawk could have been tarnished. If things turn dire we may need to set an example or start a full-on war but knowing Sengoku, if he believes you, he would not want to take in a grieving mother- My grieving daughter I should say. He is a fool, but he is not that foolish to do that.”

  
I sure hope that is the case. Whitebeard is gentle as he brings a hand up and ruffles my hair as a parent would a child who is worrying. I smile at that.

  
“I have let the Commanders know that the secret of who Carmine’s father is- Be secret as well. We can’t be too careful so they will keep their mouths shut and I would advise doing the same since it will be dangerous from here on out when we act on the plan and word gets out. I am sure that was enough talk for today. I will let the lot of you return to her room and make sure she actually rests!” Whitebeard says nodding at Ace, Law, and Marco.

  
I do not get much of a say as Ace picks me up with ease again and follows my doctor out of here now. I really do need to rest so we can pull this off and as Law said earlier today, the sooner the better to make it believable.

  
To my surprise when we get to the room, Sakura is there with Carmine. She gives me a wide smile before motioning Ace to set me down on my bed. Law is also smiling as Carmine gets put in my arms.

  
“Since you woke up last night and will need plenty of rest, I have decided that you can fully bond with your son while doing so. Though you are still rather weak so I advise against breastfeeding since it can be rather painful for new mothers but we can pump the milk out with a breast pump so you can still provide Carmine with more natural nutrition than the formula I have been providing- For the love of god, would you get that dopey look off your face,” Law says snapping at Thatch who walks in with a red face upon hearing about my boobs.

  
Thatch smiles widely. “Sorry- Wanted to join the party!”

  
“Whatever but if you make her laugh like earlier, I will really kick you out. Anyway, (Name), I will leave you with these idiots while I go get some rest- It has been a few hard days since I have been not sleeping when you gave birth. If you need me, please let it be at an emergency, I will come and check on you after I sleep,” Law says his tone rather soft despite the harsh words.

  
It makes me smile as I bid him goodnight. Sakura leaves as well, no doubt also needing rest since she has been catering to my son. That leaves me with all of my boys, and I feel so much joy with being with all of them and Carmine.

  
Marco slides into the bed on one side and Ace does the other side while Thatch lays at the end of the bed near our feet.

  
“Now that it is just us who know the truth, I am dying to get some dirt on your baby daddy. Will you give us some sweet details before you fall asleep?” Thatch asks with big eyes.

  
I let out a chuckle as Marco hits his head for the intruding question before also going, “Actually, I would like some dirt on him too.”

  
“Say whatever you want (Name). Like I said we all are here for you and Carmine. If you get sleepy let me know and I will hold him so he can stay by you,” Ace murmurs placing a chaste kiss on my cheek.

  
My chest feels so warm from all the love I am receiving, and I look down at my baby’s face before deciding to indeed tell them about Shanks. How our love began with that horrific collar I had on me long ago. I feel sleep starting to intrude on my brain, so I begin my plenty of stories among the people who love me most.


	21. Right Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright- So I am officially going to be trying to end this story within the next two weeks. I received two comments that made me basically doubt this story (and it was just simple negative comments that should not have gotten to me but did give me whiplash lmao) but either way, it made me realize I do not want to drag this story on- Yes, it is cringy and a bit odd but that is also why I like writing it but now, I just want to finish it before the doubts grow more. Especially since my motivation for it is low. So, I will be finishing it rather quickly instead of going the original route I had planned. I am doing this while I still love the story and remember how much time and effort I put into it- and **at the very end, I will give my thoughts and how I was originally going to play out things versus how I wrote it differently.**
> 
> I basically also just want to finish this story not just for me but for those who genuinely like this story. I would hate it if I just stopped writing it and left you guys hanging. Thank you for remaining to stick here and wait for me to update. It means the world to me that you love this story enough to do so.

Shanks told me he and his friends do not bite. Then he showed me that gorgeous smile that still takes my breath away. I can feel his love no matter how far apart we are, and it is almost a tragedy that we can’t be together but- As fate will have it, we will reunite again somehow.

~*~

_The atmosphere is always light here. Even if there are enemies around- This crew manages to be fun while containing a serious air to them that makes the enemy back off. I guess Shanks is not a Yonko for nothing. Though- It is still difficult for me to relax here. No matter how hard they try to show they mean well and just want to have fun, I am constantly on guard._

_They all noticed it but after a few weeks of staying with them- Of my own free will, surprisingly. Shanks finally says something. He waits until one of their parties so we can at least talk technically in private. Since I already saw his genuine nature from his smile that reached his eyes, I already trusted him- I was still judging them though- Seeing how long I can stay there without the worry of them betraying me._

_He knew this because when he sits down beside me the first words he says are, “I can assure you we are willing to wait as long as you need to trust us. However, we are also like an open book. Ask any question and we will answer.”_

_It made me start to think. He already said why he saved me from the marines- That I stunk of death since I yearned for it. He wants to teach me to live again and, in a way, it is already working. I have grown curious about these people and how they can be so carefree in an endearing way but also wildly dangerous that even the Marines and World Government fears them._

_They are just like me in that sense._

_“How can you be so happy when most of the world wants you dead?” I ask softly._

_Shanks is serious as he processes my question. He must not know what is going on in my mind because he is taking his time to answer- To perfect the answer in a way that will make me understand how they can possibly be happy._

_After a while he says, “It is different for each of us. For me- I see no point in getting bitter. We have one life and I intend on living it to the fullest- The world can hate me as they wish. They can do whatever they want but the second they try to hurt people I care about- That is an entirely different story. I can at least say for most of my crew that we are happy because we have seen things that only others can dream of.”_

_He is hinting that he cares about me- That he took a chance on me because he did not like how I was treated. The thought makes my chest feel warm in a good and refreshing way._

_Though I hate to ask it, but I need to. I need to know why and what other ulterior motives he has._

_“Why take this chance on me? There has to be something more than just pity,” I murmur._

_Shanks nods his head. “I guess I should be straight forward. Your bounty is amazing- The picture of you soaked in blood though, gives the wrong impression. They painted you in a light- The light they do for every pirate. As if you are just trash but you are not. You are extremely gorgeous and in person I can tell you yearn for more. You want to live but you do not know how. I have an offer now that you are curious. Would you like to hear it?”_

_He wants to use my power. I knew he could not be this nice._

_Just as my heart falls Shanks offers me that gorgeous smile as he asks, “Will you stick around for a while? Think about joining my crew as we show you the beauty the world has to offer?”_

_He- Completely took me by surprise. He did not mention my devil fruit powers at all. Instead, he genuinely wants me to be here, to grow out of my terrible mindset. My heart starts to beat fast as a foreign feeling starts to develop me. It is warm. It is soothing._

_“I will stick around.”_

~*~

“Captain, how are you feeling?” Yasopp asks.

Shanks can’t even smile to pretend he is fine.

Instead, in the safety of his ship, surrounded by his friends that care about him, he lets his face fall. Not necessarily a bad face- Just one full of stress and- Loneliness. Yasopp- Who asked the question, asked it already knowing the answer. He is the one who can after all relate to leaving his family behind, but Shanks’ scenario is quite the odd one.

Lucky Roux is already drinking some sake- But he is not as cheerful as he would usually be. This whole situation- Just leaving Whitebeard’s ship is so weird for them. They visited the enemy ship under the assumption that their beloved friend, (Name) was there against her will.

Now that they know she is not- And worse, that the Captain has a kid, they can feel his own sadness. He needs to dwell in it. Like he has been the past few months but this time- Knowing (Name) is okay.

Shanks lets out a sigh and he finally looks at his crewmates- His eyes landing and staying on Benn since he was there as a witness to what happened.

“I will be fine. All we can do is keep our distance for her safety- For my son’s safety. We need to pretend as if we do not know her so they can live the best life,” Shanks murmurs.

His words are full of sorrow, but the crew understands- (Name) willingly stayed with their enemy for the safety of herself and the kid. They longed to see her but to them, her happiness and safety are worth more.

Shanks’ heart hurts and bad. This is a pain that will not go away but- It will ease since he knows with all his heart that Whitebeard will not let anything happen to the ones he loves. He will protect (Name) and Carmine with everything he has. That and Ace- Ace is there.

Remembering the look Ace gave (Name)- It astonishingly does not make Shanks jealous. It was a look full of love and adoration for her but not just her. The baby too. Because of this circumstance, he knows Ace will be a rock for them and he is so grateful for it. Even more so upon knowing Ace’s self-esteem issues. They are similar to (Name)’s in the sense that they believe they should not be loved so Shanks hopes that they can learn something from each other.

They deserve that much. They deserve to freely love and be happy with each other.

While a future between himself and (Name) would be rocky and dangerous and worse for Carmine- Shanks is content with her and the baby staying with Whitebeard- Surrounded by a humongous family that would do anything to ensure their safety and show that they are loved while providing a safe environment- Or as safe as can be as pirates- For Carmine.

These thoughts are making Shanks content with this. He loves them but he loves their safety more. He would love if (Name) and Carmine actually lived on one of the islands in his territory though- That would be the most ideal out of the situation since he could protect her at all costs- Ensure that she and Carmine have the best life possible, but he would never force her to leave the one sanctuary she feels completely safe at. He would never force her to leave the people she has deemed family and her true brother Marco. He would rather her thrive with them than make her unhappy by making her stay on an island.

“Cap- Maybe you should rest?” Benn questions pulling Shanks out of his thoughts.

Shanks nods his head. Truly- A good idea.

~*~

“Ah man- When you put it like that, Shanks sounds like a good guy,” Thatch says with a laugh.

Marco groans while Ace peers down at the baby in his arms. I laugh as I lean into Ace’s side more to get a better look at my son. I have never seen a more peaceful baby. Law says it has something to do with the whole ‘more than ready to come out’ situation that he is not fussy at all.

“So- He really did not try to do anything you did not like?” Marco asks.

I nod my head. “He was a true gentleman for the most part.”

“For the most part?” All three question.

My face feels immediately warm at the thought, but they said I can be honest- That they would not judge me, so I answer. “Yeah- He taught me what flirting was. He used to flirt with me all the time but eventually, he stopped the forceful flirtations, and it became natural- It was because he genuinely liked me.”

“Oh god- Please tell me you are not about to tell us how you two got it on or fell for each other. I already dislike him,” Marco mumbles.

Thatch laughs. “Tell us! And ignore Marco- He totally respects Shank at the very least for being Pop’s rival.”

I glance at Ace and he gives me a reassuring look.

“Shanks told me that our feelings were natural- But I was scared. They were natural though. We fell for each other gradually as he showed me how they truly lived. He did not say anything until it had been months of me staying with them. I was used to them. Then just out of nowhere- While we were eating, he told me he had feelings for me. All I said was okay,” I murmur with a smile from the memory.

Thatch bursts out with laughter as Marco raises his eyebrow. “All you said was okay?”

I nod my head. “Yeah- I know how it sounds but I did not understand feelings then. Up to that point of meeting his crew I had only been surviving. So, to think that someone could even like me like that was shocking to me. Anyway, it took another month or so trying to figure out what my feelings were when I realized I enjoyed it there too much. I had only stayed with them because they saved me but- The offer of joining them was strong on the table and… I realized I wanted to. I had a crisis because I had found people who actually loved me when my goal at that time was to find Marco and then just disappear from this world. All these feelings caught up to me at the last party-“

There is a sadness to my voice now but only because I had caught them up. I spared them the details of the full month of Shanks’ relentless teasing and trying to get me used to the idea of being with someone- In a serious relationship as two dangerous pirates. I go straight to the ending.

“I got a bit too much to drink and with my prior doubts and new feelings for him- It did not mix well. I admitted I loved him… Then bam! We have Carmine!” I state proud of that ending at least.

Ace is the one to speak first. “Your love for each other will shrine brightly through Carmine.”

It was an odd thing to say but Marco and Thatch nod in agreement. “I may not like the guy- But I do know he does love you and Carmine now- Strongly.”

For a while, we all just sit there and stare at the sleeping baby. They let me grieve over my lost relationship with Shanks and they comfort me just with their presence.

~*~

Whitebeard stares long and hard at the horizon. The sun slowly sets indicating this odd day is over. It almost feels… Sorrowful. As if the sky also mourns a true love lost.

It sounds silly to Whitebeard, but he knows this as well as anyone else that this is for the best. Hiding their relationship and the baby- Not just for (Name)’s and Carmine’s sake but for Ace. They were all destined to meet and intertwine themselves into each other lives. Shanks understands this and even welcomed it. It weirded Whitebeard out but he understands that the brat is more mature and wise than he gives them credit for.

He has faith that this is the right move for all of them… Despite that, he can’t help feeling that danger will come at them no matter what other moves they could have made. He vows to protect them all.


	22. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter or two is left and I will try to have them out tonight or tomorrow. **They are very rushed but again I will explain it all at the very end!**
> 
> This chapter is unedited.

The road to recovery was annoying. The urge to get up and walk around after a few days of bed rest was strong. I do not know how Law thought I could do this, but I found out his doctor instincts always kicked in when I truly thought of leaving my bed- Even for just a moment.

That part sucked because Law’s instincts unfortunately transferred over to my idiot trio. They never let me leave but luckily- With a little persuasion to Ace or Thatch- They would steal me away for a few minutes so I can chit chat with the others.

During this time, Carmine has been an absolute angel and only in the presence of me (with Ace and Thatch), Law, Sakura, or Marco. No one has seen him yet and with the plan of me going to confront the marines- We plan to do it soon.

It feels like Law does hundreds of his tests on me until I am finally considered, to his standards, recovered. My first movements are awkward from how long I have been resting but soon enough- I become filled with energy.

That leaves us to the moment most of us have been waiting for- Whitebeard meeting my son! I allow Marco to be the deliverer since he has more than proven to be Carmine’s other protective guardian. We all grow excited and since I am finally able to walk well enough- I do so without help to the deck.

Everyone is already gathered more than finally ready to meet my son. I can hear the excited voices and Pop’s gentle but proud voice. He really is excited and happy to have a grandchild on board. Marco walks beside me and as soon as we are out on the deck, all eyes are on us. Everyone gives us room more than ready to witness the soon to be an adorable moment between our father and my son.

I walk to Pops as does Marco, peering down at Carmine as he does. The love for my baby is apparent in the air and I am so thankful for it. I can count on them to protect him at all costs.

“Pops, meet your grandson,” Marco says softly as Whitebeard opens up a palm.

Marco places Carmine gently in it. The contrast in bodies is huge, a bit hilarious, but adorable from how careful Whitebeard is. He brings Carmine up to take a closer look at him and the twinkle in Whitebeard’s eyes says everything I need to know.

He loves Carmine too.

“I can see my grandson does share that brat’s features already much like yours (Name). He truly is pure, and we will protect him,” Whitebeard promises.

We all remain silent for a moment as Whitebeard allows this moment to form a bond with the baby.

~*~

The event takes much longer than it was supposed to be but so much worth it. Everyone loves Carmine and staying here feels like the right move. This also means I can finally leave him to the others for my upcoming mission. Sakura will refuse to let him out of her sight since Marco is coming with me.

“My daughter, are you ready?” Whitebeard questions.

Ace, Marco, Law, and I are in Whitebeard’s room ready to discuss this matter in private. Law is more than ready to close this chapter so he can start fulfilling his own dream- Which of course means to prepare for his journey to the New World to take down a certain someone. That kind of plan will take much longer than he mentioned but I have faith in him to start the course to be a bigger named pirate than he already is.

“I have cleared you, (Name). As of now, I can’t jeopardize what I need to do. I doubt we will meet again in the near future, so I wanted to leave off on a good note and wish everyone luck. I gave a strict list to Sakura on how to care for and treat Carmine in the worst-case scenarios for newborns. She has more expertise when he grows. Your wounds have been healed but there is a mental problem that you will need to eventually face yourself. I have faith you will be able to do so with this amazing family by your side. With that I need to go,” Law murmurs already trying to distance himself.

I don’t let him.

I hug him and tightly. The man sighs but I can feel the smile form on his face as he hugs me back. When he pulls away- He and Whitebeard share a glance before he excuses himself. Law is officially gone then.

I turn my attention back to Whitebeard and he begins. “You will go back to that Shichibukai Mihawk and begin the plan. Do whatever you need to do to convince the marines you miscarried, but Marco will be going with you. Who else would you like to join?”

Ace is about to raise his hand and I quickly shoot that down. “I want Jozu and Izu. I would like Ace to join but since both Marco and I are both going I would feel better if he was to stay here to help look after Carmine with Sakura.”

I turn to look at him and Ace is thinking. I wait for him to disapprove of this but instead, he finally nods his head.

“You can count on me,” He states as that gentle and loving smile grows on his face.

It nearly leaves me breathless, but it does bring me happiness… Along with the fear I have been meaning to tell Whitebeard.

“Thank you, Ace… I need to bring up a concern of mine. As you know Pops, I have not been exactly honest since I came back from Impel Down. I told you I entered a trap and that is how I got captured- That it was from my own doing but…” I pause a bit hesitant.

Marco and Ace are perked up with alarm at this. They know where I am going- They both have reason to doubt it since I am about to place blame, not an easy accusation, on a crewmember. Their worry makes me all the more nervous to say it but- My gut is telling me.

Whitebeard raises an eyebrow at this but allows me to speak at my own pace. With hesitation, I do.

“I believe that Teach led me to a trap,” I state.

Immediately, I can feel the tension in the air. Maybe this was a mistake. I want to backtrack, but I can’t make myself say anything. I am expecting to get a scolding or something but instead, Whitebeard is looking at me with… Seriousness.

He is taking me seriously. That eases me.

“(Name)… You are aware that this is a hard accusation?” Whitebeard asks softly.

I nod my head and explain myself. “I know. I understand it is a bad thing to not trust a crewmember- One I am supposed to deem family but out of everyone here I am only getting a bad vibe from him. I do not want to cause unnecessary drama. I do not want to cause a split between anyone. I just needed you to know. That is the one thing I have kept to myself because I know how it sounds.”

Unlike before when Marco, Thatch, and Ace gave me that look that said they did not believe- The two Marco and Ace are considering my words because Pops is. Depending on what happens next, they may or may not let Thatch in on what is going on.

“Why would he lead you to a trap though?” My brother asks.

I shake my head. “I have no clue. All I can say was he got creepy concerning my Devil Fruit. He gave me a well-known fact that if the user dies the fruit is reborn so- I know it is farfetched, but I think he was toying with me. He is looking for another fruit, but he sent me to near-certain death in the case he could not find it. Please do not tell me I am crazy or make a big deal out of it. I just want you guys to be wary- Not just for me but for Carmine’s sake. That is why I am telling you. My gut is making me otherwise I would have let bygones be bygones,” I murmur.

Whitebeard finally nods his head. He knows I have finally said the truth concerning how I got captured. He is accepting it.

He states, “I will keep an eye on him but- Do not go spreading doubts. As you said, if it was just nothing there is no need to get some people to rile up through this.”

After a pregnant pause, Whitebeard continues, “I do not want you to leave after that note but the sooner you convince the marines that your pregnancy has failed the sooner you can come back and be reunited with us. Go my children and stay safe.”

~*~

“So, uh… How could of an actor are you guys anyway?” I ask as I stare up at the night sky.

We have been sailing to Mihawk’s place for ages now. The closer we get the more nervous I am. I am trying to get it all out before we actually dock there.

Izo sends me a reassuring smile. “Do not worry (Name). I can assure you that we can pretend the worst happened and that we are all grieving. Jozu does not even have to act differently. I am already cold towards marines.”

“And I am an amazing actor. Something you probably received from me,” Marco states with a smile.

They are trying to make me feel better and it is working. “I am a bit terrible- I said I was good but that is only if I truly put myself in the headspace as if it happened. I will have to put myself in every single bad headspace I was ever in,” I murmur subconsciously giving them another fear I have.

Marco wraps an arm around me and kisses me on the top of my head. “Fret not, Sis. We will be hereafter to console you and remind you that it is all a show. Right now, we are simply preparing ourselves. Do what you go to do to get yourself in that headspace. I will be right along with side you. I am still heavily angry at the thought of you and Carmine being seriously injured there. From there it is not hard to imagine what you must have felt and looked like coming out- How things really could have turned for the worst if Mihawk did not get you out of there or if Law was not there to help.”

“In short- We got this,” Jozu murmurs.

~*~

We did not think that the Marines would already be there. Mihawk’s poor island was surrounded by two large ships. They must have not been permitted to the island or are afraid of the Humandrills on the island. Either way, it does not take long for them to notice our ship.

“I will go and see what is up- If it is worth docking or if we can get in touch with Sengoku,” Marco murmurs.

He does not give us a chance to disagree with his words since he quickly goes into hybrid form and leaves. I scowl and feel sick. I guess it will be easy to act since I feel out of my element. I will already be cold and distant- Not that hard to feel hatred for what they could have done to my son.

All of this is for him. This is mine and the Whitebeard Pirates’ attempt to ensure he can have a safe as can be living with us. So, he will not be hunted down just because is my blood. I feel even sicker. The Marines can never know who his father is. They just can’t. All of it would be in vain.

Marco is swift to come back- His gaze cold as he says, “There is a marine admiral here with Sengoku. They seem to be questioning and ready to take in Mihawk. They should be down soon.”

I nod my head. It is weird that they are choosing now of all times to take Mihawk for letting me leave. It… Is too odd. We wait in a heavy silence. No doubt more than ready to get this over with.

We stay on the boat and watch with caution as one of their ships make a move to meet us. I reach for Marco’s hand and he squeezes in reassurance. Finally, the boat is there, and I recognize Sengoku immediately. The scowl on his face is very apparent. 

Beside him is an Admiral- I recognize him to be Aokiji.

“I did not think we would see you again,” Sengoku states.

I glance at Marco and he nods at me. This does not go past Sengoku who much like Shanks did the other day automatically assumes the worst relationship between Marco and me.

Marco is quick to reply for me- His voice on edge, giving a warning with feign anger. “We did not want to come. My precious baby sister- By blood mind you- Her mind is too busy with grief. It was my pops’ idea to come and give a warning.”

Sengoku hears the warning in his voice. His eyes widen at the revelation of our true bond. He says nothing for a second before he starts slow, “I can see you are no longer with child.”

Yeah- He is suspicious, but I am ready to sell it. My voice shakes as I speak, “Yeah- Let me tell you, Impel Down really is no place for pregnant women. I apologize for making the man who took me in look bad, but I needed to see a doctor.”

“She lost it. What would have been my precious nephew or niece- This is the warning Whitebeard wanted us to give. We wanted to show you she is very much alive but because of what happened to her, to Whitebeard’s grandchild that did not make it, we are not to be trifled with. We are all heavily grieving and angry and somehow Whitebeard thinks you will understand and back off but on the case that you do not want to, we selected few, are more than ready to show you what happens when you mess with angry grieving pirates,” Marco shouts.

During this whole exchange, Aokiji looks like he is dozing off a bit. A weird marine for sure but even I can tell he is not supposed to be messed with either. Sengoku sighs as he nods his head.

“I have no intention of hunting down a grieving family. Just this once I will cease my men to allow your family to grieve properly. I know this is indeed our fault and I do apologize at the bottom of my heart but… I must say as the face of marines that this may have been for the greater good. It is better this way. No pirate should bear no child as it forces all the sins onto that child. I am a bit relieved that things ended this way so I would not be forced to do anything drastic once the child was born,” Sengoku states.

He is telling the truth- He is sorry that this happened but… Even he is not cold-hearted enough to believe that things are better this way. I can feel his apology which means he believes us, and he would have no doubts. With what I suffered through at Impel Down, even he knows would be harsh on the baby and give him low survival chances as a premature baby. This is good. We did it.

“Give Whitebeard my regards,” He states.

He is allowing us to leave then. Marco’s words and my appearance (Jozu’s and Izo’s glares probably helped too) did wonders for this confrontation. Carmine is in the clear hopefully for good.

Before we leave, I do speak up. “Sengoku. Do not give Sir Mihawk too hard of a time. He was good to me and I ultimately gave him the slip knowing he would bear the consequences,” I plea.

He simply nods and we get the heck out of there with our mission accomplished.

“Oi- When we get back (Name). I think you should talk with Ace,” Marco murmurs.

I raise my eyebrow in question and notice that even Izo and Jozu share a glance with each other. Izo enlightens me on their thoughts.

“I heard it too. While you were out, he and Marco watched over Carmine- The way he acts… It truly is cute, but you can see the fear in his eyes whenever he leaves the nursery room or after leaving your room,” Izo states.

Jozu nods and Marco continues, “You two need to have a chat- Not necessarily about your relationship but what you want his to be with Carmine. Both of you are kids to us and with his past- Surely you must know that he may be feeling less than worthy of taking care of you guys. Just talk and see what happens. I am hoping you can ease his mind since you are already in a close place in his heart.”

~*~

When we got back, there was a celebration for successfully deceiving the marines of Carmine’s existence. He can grow up as peaceful as can be here. I take Marco’s advice and use the celebration as a moment to talk to Ace- Pulling him into private and a bit happy that I no longer have to worry about Carmine’s safety since about a dozen eyes are going to be on him, guarding him, and eventually teaching him.

The second Ace and I are alone in private, he pulls me into a hug. I thought for a seconded he needed it until I realize… It is for me. He is hugging me for the short travel I had to endure to ensure Carmine’s safety.

His warmth brings me happiness and I feel completely safe. I can be vulnerable with him and now it is time he is with me.

“Ace, I need you to know that I love you,” I state.

He chuckles before pulling back from the hug slightly to peer down at me. “I know and I love you too.”

I continue. “You already said that you want to be there for Carmine and me, but I want to make it more official. In no way am I denying Shanks’ fathership over Carmine but since we are an official item, I want you to know that you are allowed to refer yourself as Carmine’s father. Only if you feel comfortable enough to do so of course! I would never make you. The title is there, and it is to show how much I trust you and I truly do see you as my family.”

“You… Really mean that?” He asks.

His eyes hold a fear- One I know too well, the fear of rejection. That this sweet bliss is all a lie.

I shake my head. “I mean it.”

Immediately, I feel his warm lips against mine, locking us into a new territory of love and acceptance. The fear that we both feel slowly diminishing as we start to accept our new roles to each other. A love like no other.

~*~

Days pass by fast when you are happy. I learned that fast. The days keep going by with a blink of an eye and Carmine keeps growing with the love and help of everyone around him. Eventually, he can crawl. He can walk and start to talk baby gibberish.

My guard is completely down (aside from being around Teach) and Ace has grown to proudly call himself Carmine’s papa. Something no one really expected but we all cherish his happiness. He truly deserves it.

As the days go by fast for me- The Whitebeard pirates grow busy keeping up with their reputation. Showing the world that they are something to be feared.

And they are- But I feel something else, a worry, growing deep inside me as I help Carmine grow. Teach him to talk. Soon, it will be his second birthday and I feel like this blissful dream here with my family is going to change dramatically.


	23. Out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not ending it as soon as I said I would. I have been having a rough time with family related issues but I have today and tomorrow to finally end this story! Thank you all for the patience and if you celebrate this holiday season I hope you all have a beautiful holiday!
> 
> **A reminder but this is rushed and I will explain things in an ending note/chapter! Also since this is still a Shanks story he will come back and it will be a happy ending for him and Reader!**
> 
> Before we get into this chapter- Two years have already gone by thus the chapter name- Out of Time.

I stare long and hard at the man before me. The harsh collar on my neck aches. It reminds me of when I was captured roughly two years ago. The man before me is hesitant. Only because he has not seen his own grandson yet.

“…Are you sure about this?” Garp asks.

I nod my head. I am more than ready. I am willingly going back to Impel Down. I need to see him again after all. Especially after seeing the announcement for his execution. The anger and hatred for everyone involved in this are probably strong in my eyes. How did I let it get this far? How was I not able to stop Ace from chasing after Teach? What led up to this?

Oh yeah, all because Teach is greedy for power.

~*~

_“His cheeks are still chubby,” Ace murmurs._

_I laugh as I nod my head. We are watching Carmine play with Izo’s hair. A brand-new sight for all of us since Izo does not ever wear his hair down. However, the soft spot within all of us grew and I guess this is Izo’s way to show it for Carmine._

_“Of course, they are. He is still a baby and even when he grows up, he will still be our baby,” I murmur back._

_I can feel the pure happiness coming from him at my words. How I freely express how he is Carmine’s dad. How he can be apart of a family like this. It took a while for him to get used to after I offered but eventually, he took on that role and would whisper to Carmine on some nights how he is his dad._

_That started a long war of getting Carmine’s first word to either be dada or mama and of course- Ace won second place._

_Carmine called Marco- Technically- With a lot of witnesses the first word Carmien spoke was when his eyes grew wide upon seeing Marco and that toothless grin widening before saying, “Birb”._

_It was a priceless moment. One that even Marco was actually happy with despite being called a bird._

_…I wish it would last forever._

~*~

But it did not.

I bite my lip as I feel the familiar boiling water wash over my body. It feels different this time. It actually hurts more because I know Ace had to go through this. It always hits different when a loved one is forced to endure torture- Torture I normally know about and do not flinch at.

That was when I had nothing to live for. It is foolish of me to turn myself in but… How could I not see Ace? How can I not sacrifice myself when he devoted himself to me and Carmine? And the amount of guilt he must hold for Blackbeard nearly killing me and Thatch all for a stupid fruit.

~*~

_“Oh, are you going to eat that fruit now, Thatch?” One of the crewmembers ask._

_Thatch laughs full-heartedly before glancing at Ace, Marco, and I. “I think I need to sit more on it. Sure, powers are cool and all, but I think I much like swimming. This is definitely something to think more about,” Thatch replies._

_And it is. The ability to swim is something a lot of people need- It is a danger for us and a miracle for most of us living on sea to survive without it. As I turn to whisper my agreements to my duo- I see it. The look Teach gave towards Thatch. It is one of pure greed. I have seen it countless times before on enemies, but this is different, and it leaves me on edge._

_I make sure that Sakura keeps Carmine for the night. With the gross feeling in my gut- I force myself to go to Thatch’s room when most are sleeping. Though immediately- I can see the door ajar. I can hear Thatch’s concerned laugh and Teach’s fake one._

_My blood boils. I hate how right I turned out to be. That Teach was only here for power and that was why he tried to get rid of me. I hurry and with all my anger and the surprise manage to freeze Teach to his spot. There is a knife in his hand, but he did not get the time to hurt Thatch with it._

_Thatch and I make eye contact and he hurries out of the room. Just in time because I lose control of Teach. I glare at him. Of course, Teach would be fully aware of his will power. This is bad. He can overpower me in physical strength and since he knows his will power- Any of the haki’s._

_But- I got Thatch out of there. That is what matters._

_“(Name)? What do you think-“_

_I cut him off. “You got the Devil Fruit you were after. I think it is fair to say you need to leave the ship. You were going to hurt Thatch, but I bet if you just asked him and had an adult conversation with him, he would have willingly given you the fruit.”_

_“You suggest I leave the ship now? Thatch is telling them right now that I almost did the greatest offense on a pirate ship. I should at least live up to that don’t you agree?” He asks._

_He gives me no time to think or answer as I feel a sharp and deep pain enter my abdomen._

~*~

It was me seeing the look for power on Teach’s face and remembering my cautiousness towards him that saved Thatch’s life. However, it was also me getting heavily injured that made Ace go off still. It made him still see Teach’s betrayal as one of the worst and even worse him, Thatch, and Marco felt guilty for not believing me.

“Drop her in that cell,” Magellan’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

I hear an audible gasp and I can feel his gaze on me. Ace must be pretty pissed at me.

The guards hesitate. “Are you sure you want to group them together?”

“Yes. It is fitting and since she turned herself in I will allow the foolish goodbye,” The warden states.

The guards nod their heads. One of them opens the cell and the other guides me to the wall where a different set of shackles lay. They undo my current ones to keep me to the wall. This time though, they take off the collar that I had grown accustomed to. I am assuming the warden is feeling heavy pity or that they do not care about me anymore.

That means they know about Ace- That Ace is the bigger threat they ever had or maybe Sengoku talked to them after believing I miscarried. Either way, I am not complaining. They all leave for now. I can hear the warden talking as they go back on the elevator until his voice is no more.

Ace is finally just staring at me. The need to scold me must be strong but he has no words.

“I told you she would come,” A familiar voice states.

I turn my gaze away from Ace and towards the cell I used to be in. Indeed- I see the familiar face of Raven who comes close to the cell. He smiles brightly at me.

The two familiar female voices of Azura and Rosy speak up too. “We thought you were fibbing!”

“Of course not. Her love for him is strong. I can feel it of course,” Raven states.

The fishman I recognize to be an ally, Jinbei speaks up, “How would you know her feelings?”

“I already tried explaining it to Ace when he got here but I made a pact with her before she left. All I had to do was touch her and with all this power surging through me I left a hidden mark on her face that should last until one of us dies,” Raven explains.

My eyes widen a bit from feeling a tingly sensation. I barely remember. It was two years ago since I was last in here and doing badly at that. However, I can feel the mark he supposedly gave me, and I know he is telling the truth. That he was and will be on my side.

“Your feelings- You understand but you are still confused. I told you I was an old myth. A demon- That is partially true. I have been given this cursed life and killed dozens, but it is finally time for my time to end and with that, that means I had to choose a “master”. Someone I can devote my entire existence to. Someone that I serve, and I chose you. With the mark, I gave you that means my life is yours. I will either die for you or die when you pass. Because of the mark too- I understand your feelings, memories, even your power more than you can. I can help train you. I was going to find a better way to spring this on you, but I sense a different change in the air,” Raven states before turning his gaze to Ace.

I do as well.

Ace looks just… Exhausted. I have never seen him like this and it hurts. He stares at me with a hollowness to his eyes. I can feel the pain just by seeing how mentally and physically drained he is.

“You should not have come here,” He finally states.

I smile at him. It is a sad smile but also a genuine one. It holds my love for him.

I respond, “You left for me though. Didn’t you? You and I both knew how dangerous Teach was, so you left to get rid of the danger. For Carmine and I.”

“Yeah… Look how well that turned out,” He murmurs bitterly.

My eyes narrow down at this and he continues, “I messed up. I overestimated my capabilities ad now we are here. You should not be here. You should be with Carmine.”

I feel my eyes getting misty as I shake my head. “You should be with Carmine too. Let’s go back to him together, yeah?”

I know he does not have a lot of faith but seeing me here- Sacrificing myself to show him he is not alone and that he is very much loved and has a family waiting for him- It gives him hope.


	24. Think About Carmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is technically the last chapter. I decided to make all the fluff and making up with Shanks the VERY last chapter so we can leave this story on a positive note!
> 
> After this chapter- I will update it again explaining what I was originally going do versus what I did, check this story as complete, then I will either update the fluff ending chapter after that or sometime tomorrow!
> 
> **A reminder but this is rushed and I will explain things in an ending note/chapter!**
> 
> **This chapter is unedited.**

This is not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to make it out alive. So why? Why did I have to witness it? Why did I have to meet his brother on such a bad term? Why must I console his brother when Ace is dying right in our arms?

So many emotions flow through me- Anger, sadness, hatred- I feel like I am dying with him. He already said his last words to Luffy and Luffy is losing it. He can’t comprehend that his brother is dying. He can’t process any other words as he repeats for Ace to keep on living. Ace wanted us to thank everyone for loving someone like him. The words hurt since he is dying in a bad mental place.

“Hey, make sure you get him out of here. Tell him… About Carmine when he becomes the Pirate King and (Name)… Thank you for everything. Thank you for loving me in that way. Showing me I can be loveable. That you are just like me and even though we thought we did not deserve the love we had we ended up grateful for it. Thank you for… Allowing me to prove to myself I can be a dad. That I am nothing like my own selfish dad. Thank you for letting me have my own little family,” Ace murmurs his voice shaking as he tries to hang onto life.

I can see the pain in his eyes. He has to go and I don’t want him to. I hiccup as I try to hold in my sob. His last moments should be full of love. I hold him tightly as I place one last kiss on his lips. Our last kiss. The goodbye kiss. I feel sick, sad, heartbroken, but loved as he kisses back only for him… To slow down greatly.

I pull back and see the smile on his face and the final light in his eyes die out. Oh god-

I am holding Ace but- It is essentially just an empty vessel. I feel so sick. I feel like I can’t breathe. This is Blackbeard’s fault. His fault but it was Akainu who threw the final fatal blow. Oh god- My head feels like it swirls, there are too many people involved in this.

And all because of who his dad is.

He was deemed as the worst threat because of his father?

Ace was a cinnamon roll.

He was love.

I can’t-

I feel something dark surge through me. Something powerful. I can hear a voice in my mind telling me to just let it all go. Go crazy. I intend to listen to it.

“Hey, Jinbei- Please take Luffy. Get him out of here safe and sound,” I say.

Jinbei senses a change in me. He does not hesitate to follow instructions but does tell me to be careful with whatever I have planned. That is not going to happen. Once I no longer feel their presence, I can feel the voice get louder.

But this time I recognize the voice. It is Raven. In a simple two words, he reassures me to do what I need to do. To let my grieving take over and protect Ace’s corpse with everything I got.

“Let go.”

~*~

Marco can’t tell what is happening. He has been handcuffed for a good while but now that they are off- He had to go help Pops, then he saw Ace die. It riled them all up. He had to do something. He had to save whoever he can- Especially Ace’s brother!

That was the idea until he saw Jinbei start to retreat with Luffy. That is fine, that is perfect. Akainu was going to go after them but then something terrible happened. Something he knew only his sister was capable of but… He did not know she possessed this power.

He hears Izo’s lower his gun and gape at the scene beside him. So, do many of the other commanders. They all just watch as a pure blood red tornado orb surrounds (Name) and Ace’s corpse. She…

“She awakened her Devil Fruit?” Marco says more in awe than a statement.

Jozu speaks up, “There is a problem with that. It looks like she’s not herself.”

Marco narrows his eyes at this and indeed- He can barely make her and Ace’s body out, but she looks possessed. She is sitting straight up while clutching onto dear life to Ace. However, her eyes are either closed or pure black. She awakened a power to her Devil Fruit and has no control over it.

Any of the marines trying to get into the blood orb seem to explode and add more blood to her. She… seems unstoppable. Marco suddenly realizes what danger she is in but even he thinks he can’t stop her. Not like this. Not when one of a fellow Impel Prisoner who came with her seems to get destroyed like the marines.

She can’t tell who is bad or good- Whoever goes in her space just dies. This is not good.

“How are we going to deal with this?” Izo asks.

A new voice speaks up to them- Nearly making Marco jump from surprise, anger for showing himself, but also… Relief.

“I will handle it. Do not worry. I am here to end this war. When I get her to stop you need to gather her and Shanks. I will get Whitebeard. We will meet in the New World,” Shanks states looking determined as he watches the area that (Name) resides in.

To everyone’s surprise- He makes it into her blood tornado unscathed. The tornado stops and the ground below them is stained red. Marco moves fast the second she passes out.

~*~

I wake up feeling sore- Not physically, definitely mentally. Everything inside me feels rather numb. The last thing I remember… Is Shanks pulling me out of whatever power I delved into. He saved me from hurting anyone I love.

The door suddenly opens making me jump until I see who walks in. It is Marco and Thatch with Carmine. Tears are immediate but I hold back from crying. They are quick to come and sit beside me.

Marco fills me in. “You have been unconscious for weeks now (Name). I… Do not know where to begin… I love you and I am so grateful nothing happened to you,” Marco states as he sets Carmine down on the bed.

He hugs me tightly. He is shaking and I realize I have been selfish. It was a fucked up move to turn myself in but… I would do it the same way so Ace will forever know how much he means to me. Carmine forces himself into the hug and Marco and I giggle.

Until Thatch ruins the moment. He pulls out a box. Marco gets serious too.

“This is… Uh… Before the whole mess with Blackbeard happened. Ace was going to…” Thatch stops talking.

If he continued, he would cry. He hands me the box with care and Carmine rests against him, ignorant to how he lost his… Step-Father?

I opened the box and this time I can’t stop the tears. What rests inside are matching engagement rings. He was going to propose. My heart sinks and I feel like I can’t breathe all over again. This heartbreak is unbearable. I hurry to give back the box to Thatch and he respects that decision.

“(Name), we need to get serious. You can’t pull that shit again. You can’t leave again. You are a mom. You need to think about Carmine now,” Marco starts off slow and gentle as he rubs circles into my back.

Carmine, the sweet baby angel is just confused by my saddened look. His baby/toddler gibberish is all worry for me, and I smile. It is sad but I still smile.

“I know,” I murmur already knowing where this is going.

Marco continues, “We- The commanders talked it over. We trust Shanks fully. We want you to go with him. He says he has a place for you and Carmine that he will do any adjustments you wish- He just does not want to see you like that again either. That power- You can’t control it and you can’t risk trying to control it when you have Carmine. We want you to go with him and we will visit when we can but- We are going to gather our strength to hit Blackbeard. He needs to pay for what he did. He is the one that started the war and because of him we lost Ace and Pops.”

I can hear the dedication in his voice. I know he will avenge them for us. I can’t afford to mess up anymore. Not when Whitebeard and Ace are gone. Despite all the anger and hatred and the need to avenge my lover and Pops- Carmine deserves better.

He needs a stable life and the only one who can provide that for us is… His biological father. It’s time. I, surprisingly have no anxiety about this- Instead, I feel it is the right move, and with my broken heart… It is the needed move right now.

“I know. I will not fight this… Just please don’t die on me,” I say trying not to choke up.

Thatch forces a laugh. “Please. You saved me. I wouldn’t dream of dying on you yet Darling.”

“We’ll go pack up your things. Just… I know this is hard. We’ll stay with you for a few days to help you adjust but then we need to move for your sake… From now on- You need to think about Carmine.”


	25. Author Explanation

Alright Loves- I want to apologize again for rushing the story but I honestly feel a lot better now that I did so.

So where to begin?

I was originally going to have Law pursue or try to pursue a relationship with Reader (But it would have been strictly like a friends with benefits thing from her point) after the Marineford arc. He was going to play a vital role with her after the 2 year time skip and be a healing factor to her grief with Ace- Now we gotta rely on Shanks with that in the fluffy end lol.

Instead, I had Law go “peace out. Love ya bro” to reader so I didn’t need to worry about a different kind of exit with him lmao

The story was going to be much longer but y’all know my motivation started to decrease steadily and I just wanted to end it before it completely plummeted.

And because it was supposed to be much longer- Ravana and the mermaid girls were going to have much bigger roles. I get into it in the fluffy bit but Raven made a contract with reader and that is how she awakened a power to her devil fruit. It was his doing (again that part will be explained in the last chapter). He was going to originally train her so she can help what is left of the Whitebeard Pirates get revenge where the Rosy/Azura were going to help her with like mind/power/mentality revelations. She was going to wise up significantly.

She was going to leave Carmine with Sakura and this is where I am happy with the rushed ending. Because of rushing I realized that it is much more realistic for Reader to stay with her baby and her mother instincts to go overboard because she lost her loved ones.

Mhmm the last thing I can remember where I was going to take this the Luffy bit- Reader and Luffy were going to connect and have a much bigger meeting in Impel Down. Reader was going to basically want to be his protector after Ace dies but again I am glad I did not go that way. It would have been messed up if she left Carmine to go hang with Luffy lol

But also I was going to have her get really insecure- Like she would have felt guilty with being with Carmine when he could have such a better and safer life without her and with this thinking she would have distanced herself and I was going to make it messy with the marines finding out she lied about the miscarriage.

Yeah- I think that is pretty much it. Now we just got the fluffy bit to look forward to!

Thank you all again for sticking around with this story and being encouraging to me after my big slump with negative comments. It means the world to me. <3

P.S: I do have a One Piece tumblr if you all are interested in looking! I have plenty of things on my masterlist and will be opening up requests after New Years!

You can find it here at: [Dreaming Rouge](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/)


	26. Loving and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE FINISHED- I am actually happy with how this came out.
> 
> Thank you all who stuck around until the end. I appreciate you. I hope you enjoy the fluff! (Please do tell me what you think of this ending or how the story played out with the sudden need to end it rushed lol)
> 
> **This chapter is unedited.**

Days went by after the funeral- All in a blur. I can’t count how many times people, both from my Whitebeard family and from Shanks’ crew apologized for me. Knowing that my tie with Ace was on an entirely different level than others.

Watching as Carmine’s confused but innocent face watched as their belonging on the graves blew in the wind.

It took a lot out of me. I do not even remember arriving in Shanks’ territory or how he left after my family got settled- So he can keep watch of his territories and help any of Whitebeard’s territories close near here. Or how that I barely ate. I only remember Marco’s and Thatch’s concerned gazes on me every once in a while. I remember my schedule that revolved around Carmine- But it fell apart when I began to sleep more.

I feel awful that I can’t act normal for Carmine, that I can’t pretend everything is alright for him but… I need it. I need to feel this grief. I need to cry and scream to my heart’s content and just let it all out. This is why I am grateful Marco extended their stay upon seeing how I began to turn into a shell of myself. I am grateful to him and the others for watching over Carmine as I feel in tune with my grief.

The worst part of all of this grieving was I know am not the only one. The others feel it too but somehow, they keep themselves together- Or they do not fall apart until they are away from everyone. An achievement I somehow used to do but can’t for this loss.

With that in mind- Knowing how selfish I am with my grief; I try to be better. I try to be there for Carmine more. I try to push away the grief and I fail of course- But I do, little by little, gain control of my old self. The one that can hide emotions and had no support as the world tried to chase me out of existence.

Soon enough, a few weeks passed. The commanders are physically better from any injuries they had sustained and seem more than ready to take action. I should not have been surprised when I saw Shanks finally return now that the others are ready to leave. It will be my first time talking to Shanks since our last talk two years ago.

~*~

They are gone. Marco and the others leave with the promise to visit Carmine and I, every once in a while (With Shanks permission since it is his territory and all). The goodbye was rather tearful, but it had to be done. They need to get stronger so they can avenge our fallen.

Shanks does not visit me yet.

Instead, Benn comes with a message that Shanks will visit at night when Carmine is hopefully asleep.

Benn does not stare at me with pity either. He stares at me like I never left- With the same amount of respect and love he and the others have for me… It feels weird but I feel a sense of peace now that I am here with them on the island. More so when I think about the talk Shanks and I are going to have. It should be weird or uncomfortable, but he is so understanding- Has been since I first met him and with our baby situation- So I have no anxiety.

I already miss Marco dearly and it is something I will need to get used to, but I feel worse for Carmine. He is used to Marco and the others as much as I am but I am glad he is so young so he will adjust easier.

As promised as soon as I put Carmine to bed Shanks returns. I let him in, and he glances around the place, with a smile on his face.

“Your brother did a good job to make it feel homey,” Shanks starts.

I nod. “Yeah. I am grateful but I do think home is the person, not the place.”

“I am fully aware. That is why I am staying for a while. My crew already set up their stay in the town to party for a while,” Shanks laughs.

I raise an eyebrow. “And you would rather be here having a boring chat with me?”

A stupid question but he knows my insecurities are high along with my grief.

“In my time of knowing you- Fully knowing you- I have never thought of you as boring. I said it ages ago- It feels like a lifetime now, but you are my weakness, you and Carmine, and I would love to keep you company if you are willing to let me. Marco has shared with me his concerns about you being alone and I do agree you need the company,” Shanks says softly.

My heart aches.

“Only if you really want to stay,” I reply feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

He is quick to wrap his arm around me.

~*~

It is nearing a year since Ace died. My heart is still heavy but… I have been healing as much as I can with Shanks’ help and Marco with the gang whenever they do come by- That is. They are still pirates who can’t be tied down so Carmine and I are alone aside from the townspeople who have taken a liking to us and who are grateful for Shanks.

They pretty much figured out who I am and who Carmine is to Shanks but have said nothing. The mentality there is if they do not voice it until Shanks says it- Then Carmine has no ties to the man until it is spoken, then they will protect him the best they can when Shanks is ready to announce Carmine as his at the island.

It has been odd seeing how Marco does warm up to Shanks and his crew when they all manage to be here at the same time. It is… It feels… Loving. Like they all have mutual respect and now that Carmine and I are here to stay- They have a better relationship with each other. It was needed for me to help heal further.

As of now, Marco is about to leave with the others to confront Teach- What will be known as the Payback war by the marines and whoever gets to witness it. I am concerned but he seems to have a clear head- Or as clear as can be since it is near the anniversary of Ace’s and Pop’s death.

“We will be back- I don’t know how this will go, who else we will lose but we will be back. We will not die (Name) but… I need you to know that I am happy for you. You seem to be healing nicely here and Carmine seems happy here. He likes Shanks… I can’t believe I am saying this, but I know that the feelings are still there- I can feel it through the way he stares at you and you at him when the two of you are near. I know you do not want to hear this especially since it may feel too soon, but you deserve to be happy. Go after those feelings. Ace would have wanted you to. He would not want you grieving after him forever and he sure as hell would not want you to regret not loving someone to the fullest when you can. Just think about it. You deserve to be happy and Carmine does deserve to know his biological father too. Again- I will be back. I love you,” Marco states as he presses his lips against my forehead before leaving swiftly to allow me to process his words.

He is leaving and it is going to be hell until he comes back. I am nervous for them and want them to win but… We are still broken as Whitebeard Pirates.

Though they leave- Another presence decides to keep Carmine and I company- Nearly giving me a heart attack as he appears out of nowhere.

“Your brother is right though. You should get back together with Shanks,” Raven says as his greeting.

Carmine is playing in the yard and I watch from the porch. Raven right beside me.

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you since Marineford,” I murmur.

He smirks. “Just had to take care of some loose ends so they do not come back to haunt me before I remain fully here. I bought a house here. It is a nice cozy little place and secluded.”

I question, “What about Rosy and Azura?”

“They wish you a good life. They went back to the sea as well- To Fishman Island to find any of their old friends and family,” Raven replies.

“It was your voice I heard in my head. That made me go crazy at the war,” I recall.

He nods his head. “Yeah- We could do amazing things. I simply encouraged you to awaken another power of your fruit with the knowledge flowing through me. The tie we have- We can cause some serious damage if you want. I can lend you power or show you the way, they did not call me a monster just to describe me you know. Though- I do know you do not want to use it. The offer will be there if you get sick of waiting for revenge. For now- Since I can feel your feelings, I can keep you and Carmine company. Teach you more defense moves if the need arises and just help care for Carmine when Marco and Shanks are gone out on the sea. I have devoted my life to you so I am yours- You can push me away and I will leave- Call for help and I am here. Whatever you desire.”

I think over his words and feel a bit better. Carmine and I can use some good company when our family is away.

“I… Think we would like you to stay. Of course, I am not going to order you to do anything, so you are allowed to do what you wish,” I state sincerely.

Raven smiles. “I wish to stay here then. I will explain to Shanks who and what I am when he comes back.”

This is a nice change. With a new mind here, I can think about my brother’s words with another input.

~*~

I wait anxiously for Shanks to return. He has been gone only for a few weeks now- on and off like always and coming back to check on his territories, but I have finally come to terms with what relationship I desire to be with him. It has been six months since the Payback War A war my family sadly lost to Blackbeard. It has been a full year and six months since Ace and Pops have died and- It still hurts bad.

I feel like it will never stop but there are moments of clarity- Especially with Shanks. Carmine is a chatterbox now (of full-on toddler gibberish) and is starting to look more and more like Shanks’ every day. He even has Shanks’ gentle but bold personality, and it is rather hilarious when around the family.

“I know that look. You are thinking too hard. Is something wrong?” Shanks asks.

He scared me. I did not hear him come in and I was so anxious- But seeing him I already feel better. Seeing his serious yet concerned look- It makes me smile.

“Sort of. I have been trying to gather the courage to say this so if you are willing to listen that will be great,” I murmur.

He looks around and asks, “Carmine?”

“Raven has him so no one can interrupt our talk. I bet he is with your crew right now messing around and influencing our baby,” I say amused.

Shanks smiles at the thought too.

Here goes nothing. I begin my rambled thinking. “It has taken me so long to come to these terms- I love you. I want you in my life and Carmine’s life permanently. I want him to grow up and know that you are his dad. You were my first and still are one of my strongest loves. Marco and Raven told me to tell you way sooner, but I didn’t. I am still healing from Ace and because of that I feel guilty- I want Carmine to know all about him too since he did at one point call him dad- But I also did not want you to think I was rebounding back to you. I waited so long so you know that my feelings are genuine. That and I waited because I wanted to see if you would still come as promised for Carmine. I want us to be a family and I know your pirate life will not let you stay here even if we are one so I do not want you to feel obligated to say yes or anything-“

“I have never ever felt obligated. I want to be here. Always. I will always come back to you and Carmine. I love you guys so much- You are my world. Anything you guys want without compromising your safety I will get. I am so happy to hear you want me in your life- In Carmine’s life and I am ready to vow myself to you. We can take it as slow as you want as you still heal,” Shanks promises.

His gaze is hard with his promise, but his eyes hold that sweet tenderness that seems to always be there when he looks at me or Carmine. My lip trembles and I do wish I told him sooner- But this? This is good. This feels like genuine love and healing- I am beginning to move forward.

~*~

“Daddy’s home!” Carmine squeals as he rushes into the house.

Marco scoffs and Thatch shouts, “Why do we never get that much enthusiasm?! We practically birthed you-“

“Don’t be gross,” Sakura says calmly.

“WE WERE THERE THOUGH- WE SAW HER HOO HAW AND EVERYTHING. SHE BROKE ACE’S AND MARCO’S HAND. I took it like a champ,” Thatch says finally turning cool as if he did not just shout he saw my lady bits.

I will hit him later.

Carmine ignores them fully and thankfully, too focused on the fact that Shanks is finally home after being gone for two months. Just in time for Carmine’s 4th birthday. So, it has been roughly two years since Ace has passed and a year since the Payback War.

Ever since we became official roughly six months ago- Things changed. The love in the air felt stronger- Wiser even. It felt like his love was helping me heal and accept Ace’s passing. That Ace was there somehow loving how Shanks could be there for me finally and as it could have been from the beginning.

Shanks seems even happier as he helps around more often when he is here and helps Carmine grow.

“I am home!” Shanks announces loudly firing up our kid again.

Carmine is shaking with excitement and Shanks laughs as he pats his head before coming to be to bring me into a hug and peck on the lips. Marco groans.

“Oh- Sorry, I know you do not like it when I kiss your sister, but I can’t help it. She is beautiful.” Shanks laughs making Marco groan again.

However- I notice a subtle change in the air. One that has the others a bit- Dare I say excited? But why?

Sakura smiles brightly as she says, “Carmine- Why don’t we go visit Uncle Raven down the road? Maybe Uncle Benn or Lucky Roo?”

Those two are quick to leave.

“Uh… Okay, what is going on?” I ask turning back to Shanks.

My eyes widen as I see him get down on his knee and with his only hand, pull out a box from his pocket. My heart feels like it is stopping. He opens it smoothly with his fingers and again- I feel like my heart is stopping.

He is not only proposing but he is doing so with Ace’s rings.

He begins his proposal. “I know we had that time away from each other- When we thought our relationship was done for but when I had thought I would never see you or Carmine again, I felt something just… Perish in me. You are the only one for me and that sweet little boy we created- The one person we put above the rest, he is what binds us together physically, but our hearts belong to each other, binding us together unlike anything I have ever felt. Our love is so strong maybe too strong- You did think of our relationship as a mistake at one point, but I am here telling you now that is not the case. We are not a mistake. None of it was. I would do everything all over again if it meant I could keep proposing to you.”

He pauses and I can’t look away from him. His genuine nature and the happy smile on his face to proposing to someone like… Me. He means all of it. I am tearing up.

“The rings- Thatch gave them to me and uh… Marco may have kicked his ass for doing so but we talked it out. Your love with Ace- It was something different, something beautiful too. You both taught each other how to love and he cared for you and Carmine when I couldn’t. We thought he would have wanted this too. I thought it was only natural to include something as sentimental and special to you in this, so I used his rings for you out of respect. If it is too much, we can go exchange them- Oh wait, haha that is if you will be my wife?”

“Of course, I will marry you- It is perfect,” I say my voice breaking.

He slips the ring onto my finger and it fits perfectly. My heart is aching and healing at the same time. Ace was going to use this ring- Instead, Shanks did but to show his respect for the man who loved me.

“So, uh- When are we planning the wedding? Can it be soon so if we die during our next confrontation, we would have seen it all?” Thatch of course ruins the moment.

Or more like added to it. Everything is perfect.


End file.
